Seychelles
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Francia y España notan un dato muy revelador sobre su padre muerto (y recién regresado a la vida) y es que como asesino de naciones, nunca se ha dejado realmente enamorar como ellos creen. Pero ahora ya no tiene que matar a nadie así que... ¿conseguirán que se relaje lo suficiente para tener una cita DE VERDAD con Germania mandándoles solos a las islas más paradisíacas del Índico?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Al final nunca decidimos quien metia en lios a quién, si Himaruya a nosotras con sus canons raros, o nosotras a él con nuestras idioteces. Ni que le prestáramos atención a sus canones... ni que él supiera leer español. Simbiosis perfecta. La clave de una relación estable es no hacerle mucho caso al otro._

* * *

 **Seychelles**

Austria dice que si a su padre le consuela, pasarán dos mil años y su hijo pequeño seguirá sin entender a los italianos. Francia hace notar que otro de sus hijos ni siquiera será capaz de entender a los germanos... Claro que a los germanos crueles es imposible entenderles.

—¿De verdad crees que es posible que pueda no necesitarte para nada y no volver contigo? —pregunta Germania entre dientes, súbitamente, un poco esperanzado.

—Por Plutón, espero que no —se ríe Roma y le abraza con fuerza.

—No, no... Eso es perfectamente posible y justamente lo que va a pasar —asegura Germania.

—¿Eso significa que ahora sí me necesitas? —sonríe.

— _Was?! Nein! —_ chilla y el romano se ríe—. Yo no dije eso, dije que... Yo voy a no volver nunca y... —aprieta los ojos al notar lo que ha dicho—. Ugh.

—Yo también te quiero y te necesito —Roma se ríe más, abrazándole con fuerza.

—¡Yonotequiero! Nunca dije eso, ni eso, ni que te necesitara —protestas, protestas, pero mira como le sigues abrazando y mirando con cara de idiota.

—Pues deberías.

—¡Bah! Sólo eso nos falta —sonrojo.

— _Non_ , soy perfectamente adorable, encantador, amable y querible. Deberías hacerlo —se ríe.

—No eres ni adorable, ni encantador, ni querible —le pellizca un poco de la cintura y el latino se ríe más, saltando un poco.

—Claro que sí y por eso no hacerlo es una insensatez.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Insensatez es hacerlo! Es... no que yo lo haga.

—Claro que no, además, ni te creas que es tan fácil, tengo que competir contigo que eres suuuuper mono de natural.

Germania abre la boca como un pez.

—Yo no soy mono —póker _face_.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Me lo pones muy difícil! —se ríe tomándole las mejillas y moviéndole la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— _Nein, Nein!_ ¡Yo de verdad no soy mono! ¡Soy serio y un guerrero y un bestia incivilizado antes que... mono!

—Mira cómo te enfadaaaaaaas eres adorableeeee.

—¡No hay nada adorable en enfadarse!

—Aaw —saca el labio de abajo medio muerto de risa.

El germano frunce más el ceño y le salta un poquito el ojo. Roma se muere de risa y el sajón lo zarandea.

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo eres... Ve a molestar a alguien más.

—No puedo, si voy con _Britannia_ seguro me arranca los huevos de un mordisco.

El rubio frunce el ceño y le empuja un poco.

—Claro... —murmura algo entre dientes.

—Además, te prefiero a ti.

—¡Bah!

—¿Y sabes...?

— _Nein_.

—Al final todos habéis tenido vuestra dosis de diversión menos yo —caricia sobre el pecho con un dedo y caída de parpados sugerente.

—Yo no tuve ninguna diversión, eso fue tortura —sonrojo.

—Vale... yo me he portado mal y nadie me ha castigado —se encoge de hombros cambiando el juego.

—Puede que tengan que castigarte con azotes.

—Uh —hace cara medio de "eso suena bien/eso duele" sin dejar de sonreír, claro. Germania vacila y se sonroja.

—Esto es otra de esas cosas, ¿verdad?

—¿Otra de esas cosas de cuáles? —sí, ahora hazte el inocente.

—De ESAS cosas... No salimos de una... —murmura desabrochándole poco a poco el cinturón, porque lo único que lleva este muchacho es la túnica.

—Cariño, cuando estás conmigo, TODO es una de ESAS cosas —se ríe.

—Eso veo —le desata el cinturón y AHORA nos percatamos de que Germania está... Desnudo.

Germania sólo piensa en el cinturón de Roma. Así de manera histérica, "cinturón, cinturón". Ni siquiera se molesta en levantarle la túnica metiéndole un "Swwwooooosh" directo al culo en cuanto lo tiene en la mano.

—¡Oh! —protesta un poco, llevándose las manos al culo porque no se lo esperaba YA.

La cara de Germania es ESA cara que pone Alemania también. Sonríe de manera mucho más expresiva que lo habitual.

—Oh... por Júpiter, menudos fetiches —sonríe Roma al verle la cara, pensando que bien puede aguantar un poco sólo por esa expresión.

Siguiente "swoooosh" con fuerza sobre el culo y las manos.

—¡Au! —da un salto echándose adelante, quitando las manos y volviéndolas a poner, girándose cara a él con el ceño fruncido, sonriendo.

Germania de ríe, bajito como siempre, pero con la misma cara de enajenado. Levanta el brazo. El romano levanta el brazo también para protegerse un poco y Germania consigue igual darle con el cinto directo en el abdomen y se ríe a carcajadas. El latino se cubre un poco para minimizar el daño y levanta las cejas con las carcajadas.

—¡Mira tu cara de dolor! —otro fuertecito en el culo.

—NNn! —protesta un poco dando otro saltito, conteniéndose.

Más carcajadas. Germania se nos descompuso. Roma entrecierra los ojos y al siguiente golpe exagera un poco como si le hubiera dolido mucho en un grito mitad de dolor/mitad gemido... a ver qué ocurre.

Germania levanta las cejas y se sonroja en AUTOMÁTICO, mirándole con la boca medio abierta y media sonrisa aún.

—Oh... —sonríe de lado más o menos entendiendo como funciona el asunto.

El germano frunce el ceño al ver que sonríe y apunta ahora a un muslo y swoooosh. Roma directamente se tira al suelo aspirando con los dientes apretados como si le hubiera hecho mucho daño otra vez y estuviera aguantándose, sobándose un poco donde le ha golpeado. Italia debe haber visto esta escena. Germania sonríe.

—¡Ha! ¡Eres débil!

Hay un brillo especial de ira al fondo de los ojos de Roma con esa declaración, pero aun así, permite... Otro cinturonazo más con carcajada a la vez. El romano de nuevo protesta/gemido... y para empeorarlo, finge un sollozo.

Germania levanta las cejas con el sollozo, mordiéndose el labio y llevándose una mano a las regiones vitales directamente. Carraspea un poco.

—¿Te rindes?

Asiente hecho bolita, se aprieta fuerte a sí mismo para temblar. Germania sonríe triunfante. Roma le mira de reojo intentando no sonreír y solloza otra vez. El sajón se agacha junto a él y le levanta un poco la túnica.

—No puedo creer que hasta estés llorando —sonríe.

—Pues duele... —se defiende suavemente.

—No te hice tan fuerte... Déjame ver —le brillan los ojos. El latino esconde la cara sonriendo y vuelve a apretarse a sí mismo para temblar —. ¡Estás hasta temblando! —fascinado, le acaricia un poco la pierna tratando de levantarle la túnica.

Se frota los ojos con fuerza, disimuladamente, para que se le pongan rojos y se le humedezcan. Y esto es lo que se llama menti-… coff, coff, juego de rol.

—Estírate, anda —pide tirando de sus piernas tratando de mirarle el culo.

—Es que... —le mira de nuevo con ojos llorosos. Germania se muerde el labio otra vez y sonríe de lado.

—Por Odín —susurra con el corazón acelerado y este solloza de nuevo y trata de huir de su tacto —. Eh, eh... Venga. No ha pasado nada —le acaricia la pierna un poco.

(Alemania mira la escena sintiéndose completamente identificado)

—Pues es que... —trata de huir un poco más.

—No pasa nada, sólo era el castigo —le detiene rechinando un poco los dientes porque todo esto le parece SUUUPER excitante.

— _Non_ , ¡más no! —chilla un poco como si le estuviera matando cuando le detiene. Germania le detiene con una poca más de fuerza echándose sobre él.

—Deja de huir, soy yo y te estabas quejando de que no habías tenido suficiente —le riñe. Roma echa la cabeza atrás alejándose y arqueando la espalda (sin empujarle ni quitarle realmente) apretando los ojos y los labios y fingiendo sollozar otra vez—. Por Odín, _Rom_. Como sigas haciendo eso... —susurra poniéndole una mano en el abdomen, levantando la mano y tomándole del pelo.

Le mira otra vez con la respiración agitada y Germania se acerca a besarle, tirando un poco de su pelo de manera medio bestia. Roma grita/gime por la nariz en el beso, cerrando los ojos. Germania le explora las amígdalas mientras le levanta la túnica a tirones y va a rompérsela si es necesario.

Y Alemania sale a escena con un biombo en mano, colocándolo frente a su padre y Roma... Sonrojado, incómodo pero decidido. Coloca el biombo bien, garantizando que no se vea nada, y se para frente a él mirando a Agua y a Aceite con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

Roma levanta las cejas con esto porque no sabía que podía lograrse tan deprisa con esto... y seguro, además que ni Britania ni nadie le va a dejar hacerlo... en cuanto nota el cerebro del germano fundido, toma el control y patea el biombo de Alemania "sin querer".

Alemania, que había empezado a carraspear, se medio ahoga volteando hacia el biombo y deteniéndolo antes de que se caiga. Germania está perdido por ahí intentando poner A en B como sea.

—Yo lo que... —Alemania gruñe —, lo que vengo a decir es que...

Roma hace que algunos de sus intentos se frustren sólo para ver hasta dónde puede encenderle... Porque además no es sólo a su padre a quien llaman "Germania" y pronto Alemania va a preferir repartir tapones para los oídos que un biombo.

Germania gruñe, dando un gemidito, cada vez MÁS interesado.

—Lo que digo es que por más que respeto y... —carraspea—. Admiro un poco... al abuelo de _Italien_...

—Alemania... yo que tú no me pondría tan cerca, como te pille y te tire al suelo con ellos, vas a estar en PROBLEMAS. Y lo hará, sabes que lo hará —le advierte Agua.

—Estoy hablando de cosas serias... Y yo fui general nazi, no vas a venirme a decir que habrá problemas —protesta Alemania crispado.

Agua levanta las manos en señal de rendición y Roma y Germania ruedan peligrosamente cerca de Alemania.

—Vengo a decir que por más que respeto a Roma —carraspeo—, y no hablo de Romano, hablo de la antigua Roma.

Romano pone una cara de MUY pocos amigos, cruzándose de brazos y sacando vapor de agua de las orejas.

—Ah... Conque a mí no me respetas, ¿eh? —escupe en ese tono mafia italiana. Canadá está viendo todo esto... nadie le ve a él.

Germania pega un buen gemido que casi me hace pensar que ya lo consiguió... Pero no podría estar segura. Alemania carraspea.

—No he dicho eso, sí que te respeto —murmura—. Lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de todo y de lo divertido que es que estén aquí, y todo el tiempo que implica para nosotros (podemos trabajar en vez de estar jugando a los besitos)...

—Uhhh... —Aceite mira a Italia de reojo.

Una mano toma a Alemania del tobillo y tira con fuerza. Alemania trastabilla porque no se lo esperaba, pero no se cae... Del todo. Pega un grito varonil (un grito varonil de verdad-verdad).

Suelta su tobillo y hace girar a Germania con él poniéndose bajo entre las piernas de Alemania. Este mira hacia abajo, levanta las cejas, cara de agobio, mira a... Ehm... su padre además, aprieta los ojos.

Al parecer este le resulta un buen lugar a Romita, que además está abajo ahora y Alemania se queda congelado ahí en medio, mientras Germania le come el cuello a Roma. Con congelado me refiero a CONGELADO.

—Mmmm —hace Roma con los ojos cerrados, apartando la cara y en un momento dado los abre mirando a Alemania, quien sigue ahí congelado, sin cerebro para hacer nada, se sonroja de muerte al ver que Roma le mira.

Sin dejar de abrazar a Germania, Roma le hace una seña a Alemania para que se agache acercándoseles, antes de gemir por algo más que hace el germano.

Alemania niega con la cabeza... Sin quitarse de ahí. Roma se señala los labios y se da un beso, haciéndole más gestos para que se acerque. El alemán niega con la cabeza mirando a su padre con cara de MUCHAS circunstancias y Roma pierde la cabeza de nuevo en algo de lo que hace... llevándole una mano al culo.

Alemania niega de nueeeevo con la cabeza, agachándose para evitar que le ponga la mano en el culo a su padre en un movimiento reflejo.

En cuanto se agacha, el romano le toma de la nuca con la otra mano y le atrae la cabeza hacia sí, besándole, porque de verdad que... luego llaman pervertido a Francia.

Alemania levanta las cejas, y abre los ojos como platos sin tener idea de qué hacer, cayéndose un poco sobre su padre quien se detiene al notar unos movimientos extraños (ya, claro, la rodilla de Alemania en tu espalda es "un pequeño y suave movimiento").

Roma se separa del beso con Alemania y se vuelve a besar a Germania, para que no se entere. Alemania se cae sentado en el suelo al lado del romano con los ojos muy muy abiertos mientras Germania pobrecito mío hace lo de siempre, que es no enterarse.

El romano baja por el cuello de Germania obligándole a girar la cara hacia su hijo. Germania hasta babea un poco, gimiendo suavecito abriendo la boca y girando la cara leeeentamente hacia Alemania y le DA un infarto triple cuando le ve.

Roma aprovecha el momento para decir su nombre. Les DA a ambos un infarto triple entonces.

Inserten un montón de groserías en sajón, un gran sonrojo como si se vieran en el espejo, se cubre las regiones vitales, grita y se esconde un poco tras Roma.

—PERO QUE ES... AHSGSKSHAISN!

—Shhhhh —Roma vuelve a intentar tirar de Alemania para otro beso.

Alemania creo que está tan en shock que no le arranca la cabeza, sólo poniéndole las manos en el pecho mientras Germania les mira todo dafaq pero sonrojadito, pero luego intenta ahorcar a Roma. Este suelta a Alemania y vuelve a besar a Germania.

—¡Ahhh! —Alemania histérico, se echa un poquito atrás.

Germania lucha Contra el beso y falla miserablemente. Roma se olvida de Alemania para centrarse en Germania. Alemania se arrastra por los suelos en reversa, sentado, hasta topar con pared y mirarles a los dos. Aprieta los ojos un instante más tarde.

Roma vuelve a mirarle en un momento dado. Alemania les espía con un ojo y Germania consigue medio ordenar sus ideas y separarse un poco del beso. Alemania se sonroja de nuevo cuando Roma le mira. Este le guiña un ojo y luego se vuelve a Germania.

—Pero... PERO QUÉ PORQUERÍA... QUE... ÉL... _ROOOOOM!_

—¡No hago nada! —exclama.

—¡Le estabas dando un beso! —busca a Alemania a su alrededor quien intenta hacerse uno con la pared.

— _Quid? NON!_ Él estaba espiando.

— _Nein!_ —chilla Alemania de manera MUY atípica.

—Él... _Was?!_ Estaba espiándote adentro de la boca, no me jodas. Y tú y yo estábamos. ADJSHDIAAN! —protesta tratando de arreglarse las regiones vitales.

—¡Yo te estaba besando a ti!

—¡Y a él! ¡Yo te vi!

— _Mein gott in himmel_ —Alemania consternado.

— _Germaniae_... resolvamos esto en cinco minutos, por favor... —pide de manera seductora—. Tú cerebro te está engañando.

—Pero no es que mi cerebro... —susurra mirándole a la cara consternadillo. Roma le sonríe y parpadea —. ¡Pero si está ahí! —señala a donde está Alemania.

—Olvídate de eso —le atrae hacia sí, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Germania parpadea y le mira, cayendo en su estúpido encanto.

—N-No creas que no sé lo que haces —susurra el germano y nos reímos de él.

—¿Y qué hago? —pregunta suavemente entrecerrando los ojos y lamiéndole los labios.

—Tratas de engañarmmm... —susurra.

—Pues es que a ti te gustan los chicos malos —beso.

—No me gustan, yo te odio... —susurra al mismo tiempo que Alemania se levanta lentamente.

Hay alguien hablando, Roma está seguro, puede oírle... espera que no esté diciendo nada muy importante. Germania empuja a Roma a acostarle en el suelo, harto de las interrupciones, mientras Alemania se da la media vuelta y sale corriendo, CORRIENDO.

— _ÖSTERREEEEEEICH!_ —se encuentra a Austria en el pasillo, le mira, abre la boca para decirle, se lo piensa, se sonroja y se pega a la pared cual si Austria le estuviera amenazando con una pistola.

Austria levanta las cejas.

—¿Va todo bien?

— _Nein_ —categórico, negación con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre?

— _Vater_... Y-y... Rrrrr —carraspea, manos en los labios —. _Mein gott._

— _Was? Vater was?_

—Estaba ahí y... Y... _Mein gott ITALIEN_ —si Alemania parece alguna vez un niño pequeño es ahora.

— _Was?_ ¿Qué pasa con _Italien_? —Austria intenta de verdad no desesperarse.

—¿Si te digo no le dirás? —pregunta consternado.

— _Nein_ , claro.

Vacila notoriamente, lo cual es raro como pocas cosas.

— _Rom_ —suelta y el austriaco parpadea—. _Rom_ me dio unos besos —susurra y se sonroja de muerte. Austria levanta las cejas hasta el techo y el alemán le mira agobiado.

— _Vater_ estaba ahí —susurra.

—Espera, espera... ¿te refieres a que besó a _vater_ y les viste?

— _Nein, Nein..._ —susurra.

— _Nein was?_ Es un poco...

—¡Que no es que lo viera, es que me besó!

— _Was?_

—Que me besó los labios, me metió la lengua... —carraspea.

—¿A... ti?

—A mí, _ja_... A mí. ¡Aquí en la boca! —le mira agobiado.

—Pero... ¿te confundió con _vater_?

— _Nein_ , estaba... _Österreich_ , estaban teniendo... Haciendo ESO.

—¿Haciendo qué?

Gesto con la mano.

—Eso... —sonrojo.

—Eso... ¿qué? —perdonad es que es difícil.

—Eso, _Österreich_. Eso que implicaba el... De _Vater_ en el... —carraspeo—. de _Rom_. ESO.

—¿En el... qué?

—Sexo —responde frunciendo el ceño.

— _W-was?_

—Estaban ahí, teniendo sexo, cuando _Rom_ me besó —más claro imposible.

—Estaban... ¿quienes? —lo está intentando, en serio.

— _Vati_ y _Rom_ —murmura.

—Y tú les viste...

—Estaban casi arriba de mí y _Rom_ me tiró al suelo, y luego —suspira—. Me tomó de la nuca.

—¿A-arriba de ti?

—Cerca de mí. Me tiraron.

—Pero estaban haciendo... eso contigo ahí —eso es lo único que ha entendido.

— _Ja_. ¡Y luego Rom me besó! ¡Eso es lo peor!

—Pero... ¿cómo?

—No sé sí quieras saberlo —aprieta los ojos —. Fui a reñirlas por insistir en las escenas sexuales, y _Rom_ y _Vater_ estaban desnudos y yo les cubrí.

—Ajá...

—¡ _Österreich_ , me besó! —exclama agobiado—. Muy beso, no un beso así en los labios, suave y accidental. Un beso de esos que sólo me daría _Italien_.

—Pero... él estaba con... _Vater_ y ¿ _Vater_ se fue? O...

—¡ _Vater_ estaba ahí!—medio histérico… No. Histérico y medio.

—Pero... o sea, estaba... haciendo eso con _vater_ y... ¿te besó a ti?

— _Ja!_

—¿Por qué?

—¡Y yo qué voy a saber!

—¡Pues tú estabas ahí!

—¡Pues me besó porque estaba ahí! Estaba cerrándome un ojo y _Vater_ estaba... —se señala el cuello —. ¡Deja de ponerte difícil para entenderme y dime que hago!

—Es que no lo entiendo.

—Estaban ahí, en el suelo, teniendo sexo —aprieta los ojos—. ¿Eres capaz de entender eso?

—Pues... más o menos.

—Yo tampoco lo creía hasta que lo vi —se pasa una mano por el pelo—, luego me tiraron, y _Rom_ me besó.

—No entiendo por qué.

Alemania vacila un poco porque... Tiene una teoría y Austria le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Creo que quería hacerlo —susurra desviando la mirada.

—Bueno, sí, ¿pero por qué si estaba con _vater?_

—¡Y yo que sé, eso es lo que no entiendo! —levanta las manos bastante histérico—. _Rom_ me dio un beso, y... _Rom_ es el _Vater_ de _Italien_ y... _Österreich!_ ¡Me dio un beso! ¡Dos veces!

—No tiene sentido, porque no es como que _vater_ no estuviera por lo que dices...

—¡Ya sé que no tiene sentido! Estaba ahí besándole el cuello y con... Sus partes... Y _Rom_ bajo la mano para tocarle él... —carraspea —, y yo me agaché. _Österreeeeeich_ —chillonea.

—Es que no entiendo por qué estabas tan cerca de ellos.

—Estaba intentando hablar con ELLAS y estaba ahí con un biombo enfrente entre ellos y yo…

—¿Ajá?

Alemania se cruza de brazos y mira a Austria a la cara.

—¿Eso es importante? ¡NO has dicho nada del beso!

—Pues es que no lo entiendo.

—¡Yo menos!

—Quizás deberías preguntarle.

— _Nein!_ ¡No voy a verle nunca más!

—Eh... bien, hagamos como que no ha pasado.

— _Nein!_ ¿Qué voy a decirle a _Italien?_ Seguro va a saber.

—Mmm... Pues... ¿lo que pasó? No es como que tú quisieras, ¿no?

—¿Cómo voy a decirle que su _vater_ me dio un be...? _NEIIIIN!_ _Nein! Nein!_ No es que haya pensado en eso NUNCA.

—Entonces sólo dile eso... ¿no? —le mira intensamente porque también ha visto a Roma.

—Pero es que... _Österreich_... —traga saliva.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿En serio no te parece que haya ningún problema con _Rom_ besándome?

—Claro que lo hay, miles, infinidad... o ninguno, depende de ti.

—Ninguno. Quiero que sea ninguno —gesticula—, pero siempre calculo que sea ninguno y con _Italien_ termino por acabar metido en problemas y pagando una millonada entre vacaciones, ropa y lentes de sol.

—Pues esto no parece que vaya a ser barato.

—¡Pero si yo no hice nada! —bufa y se sonroja.

—No pero...

—¿Y qué va a decir _Vater?_ Sí que me vio, aunque _Rom_ le estaba intentando hacer ver que no era yo y le dio más besos... —aprieta los ojos y el austriaco levanta las cejas —. Di algo...

—Es que es... raro.

—¡Pues claro que es raro!

—Y... es que... ¿qué planeas?

—¿Echarles del mundo para siempre? —ideas nazi. El austriaco levanta las cejas de nuevo—. ¿Muy drástico?

— _Ja_. Ya no hacemos esas cosas.

—Pues podríamos volverlas a hacer, esto lo amerita.

—Ha de haber otra manera, lo dejaremos como último recurso.

—Pues no se me ocurre —se cruza de brazos sonrojado mirando al suelo.

—Insisto que tendrías que hablarlo con... alguien —no sabe ni quién.

—¡Pues lo estoy hablando contigo! ¡Tú eres el que siempre sabe qué hacer en estos casos raros!

—Este caso es muy, MUY raro.

—¡Aún así! ¿Qué harás tú si te besa así?

—No... No va a hacer eso —vacila nervioso al imaginarlo.

—¿Que harás? ¿Eh? Dos veces me besó como... Como _Italien_. Dime qué vas a hacer si te lo hace a ti —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo va a hacer —sigue, convenciéndose a sí mismo.

—Dime que vas a hacer si sí lo hace.

— _Deutschland_...

— _Was?_

—No tiene sentido hablar de eso porque no va a pasar —sentencia.

— _Danke Österreich_. Tu apoyo infinito es genuinamente útil.

—Es que... _nein_ —aprieta los ojos.

—Pues eso mismo digo yo, _nein_. Experiencia traumática, absolutamente traumática y no me dejas cortarles el cuello.

— _Nein_ —sacude la cabeza, porque además se le parece a España.

—Admite que no es tan simple al menos y que no soy un loco y un pervertido —susurra.

—Es el abuelo de _Italien, Deutschland._

El menos se sonroja, detestándole y apretando los ojos.

— _Danke_ por el recordatorio _Österreich_.

—Pues así es... —suspira.

—¡Es una vileza que venga a besarme, si está con Vater! ¡Literalmente, con _vater_! ¡En ese momento!

—No tiene ningún sentido...

—¡Pues no lo tiene, es indignante con _vater_!

—Quizás podríamos hablar con _vater_.

—¿Y qué le vamos a decir?

—"Mira, _vater_... _Rom_ me besó mientras estaba literalmente contigo, de hecho estabas tú ahí... Justo ahí dentro —eeeel hermano de Prusiaaaaa—, y creo que es un _verdammt_ hijo de puta. Y deberías dejarle".

—Pues... merece saberlo, no.

— _Ja_ , pero... —vacila y se sonroja.

—¿Tú no querrías saberlo?

— _Ja_ , claro que querría. Pero... Es que no querría saber eso así. "Mira, _vater_... Tu novio me besó.

—Pues no se lo digas así...

—Quizás podríamos nada más desaparecer a _Rom_.

—Aun así todos querrán saber por qué le desaparecimos...

—Quizás deberías decirle tú. Yo no lo hago bien.

—Es a ti a quien ha besado —ligeramente nervioso con esa idea.

—Pero tú eres el hábil, el diplomático y el que sabe hacer esas cosas. Yo lo convierto en jabón y ya —le mira esperanzado.

—Yo te... acompaño, pero...

— _Österreich, bitte_. ¿No crees que ya suficiente es con los besos que me ha dado? Ayúdame a decirle.

—¡¿Y cómo es que tú te has dejado dar... no uno, sino dos?! —riñe cayendo en la cuenta—. ¡Y además en esas!

—¡Pues no es como que me haya dado opción! ¡Estaban ahí, y yo estaba parado, y ellos dos en medio de mis piernas y quería matarles! Y él, me ve de ESA manera y me cierra el ojo y...

—¡Y cómo es que planeas acabar con él sí sólo te ve de esa manera, te guiña un ojo y tú ya le besas!

—No le bese yo, me beso él. Y ya quisiera ver que tú actuaras de manera excelsa y muy hábil con _Vater_ y _Rom_ en ESO y _Rom_ cerrándole un ojo y mandándote besos. ¡Salí corriendo en cuanto pude!

—Sería algo completamente diferente —sale el poquito de _tsundere_ del Austriaco—. Tienes que hablar con _Vater_ —hábil cambio de tema.

—¡Te estoy pidiendo que hables tú! De verdad no es lo mismo decirle "pasó esto" que decirle "ME metió la lengua hasta las amígdalas".

—Es que a mí no me va a creer si no lo corroboras, va a ser contigo con quien va a querer hablar.

—¿Corroborar? No creo que quiera corroborar nada. Va a querer matarme... Y después negar que me conoce y no verme a la cara nunca más.

—Entonces hablémoslo con _Rom_.

— _Nein_ —niega con la cabeza y se sonroja dando un paso atrás—. Prefiero hablarlo con _vater_.

—Pero dices que va a reaccionar mal...

—Yo me NIEGO a ver a _Rom_ otra vez a la cara. Vamos a hablar con _vater_ y tú se lo dices —le toma del brazo y le pone una mano en la parte de atrás del cuello.

— _Deutschland_ , yo no... Es... miedo...

—No importa, yo estaré ahí para defenderte —le dirige con seguridad.

— _Nein!_ ¡Tú! No puedes tener miedo de _Rom_ y decir que no ha pasado nada.

—Sí que puedo decir que no ha pasado nada... Además la idea es decirle a _vater_ , no a _Rom_ para que no le diga a _vater_.

—¿Para qué no le diga a _Vater_ qué?

—Pues esto, _Rom_ ya lo sabe —Alemania esta histérico aún—. Estaban ahí adentro, ¿qué tal que entras tú a averiguar si siguen ahí o si _vater_ ya está solo?

—¿Y por qué no dejamos que sea _Rom_ quien se lo diga en vez de decírselo tú y yo?

—Tú has dicho que había que decírselo y que merecía saberlo y _Rom_ estaba diciendo que era producto de su imaginación —toma el pomo de la puerta del cuarto multiusos donde estaban... —. Por eso vas a garantizar tú que lo sepa y así lo haremos jabón.

— _Deutschland_ , sólo piensa, ponte en el lugar de _Vater_... si _Italien_ le besara mientras hace... eso contigo, ¿tú querrías enterarte por él, por _Italien_ o por mí?

— _Vater_ me vio —susurra—, tú tienes que arreglarlo de alguna manera y podrás seguir viviendo en casa gratis como hasta ahora.

—No estoy seguro de poder... ni siquiera le conozco, yo era muy pequeño para saber cómo reaccionará.

—¡No me estás ayudando en nada! —protesta en modo adolescente.

—¡Pues es que te has metido en un lio tremendo!

—¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Y aun así si fuera al revés te ayudaría! —le reclama.

—Ofrecerte para hacer jabón a alguien no es ayuda —murmura entre dientes.

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que haga, eh? ¿Nada? ¿Contarle a _Rom?_ ¿Contarle a _vater?_ ¡Tú siempre sabes qué hacer en estos casos! —aprieta los ojos y le suelta el cuello finalmente—. No me has dicho qué hacer, no me has dicho qué harías tú, sólo me riñes porque le dejé y me recuerdas que es el abuelo de _Italien_ —morritos. Y si no le saca la lengua y le hace una trompetilla tallando los zapatitos en el suelo es milagroso.

—Pues es que tus estás intentando huir del problema _Deutschland_ , por eso no te gustan mis consejos que consisten en enfrentarlo con _Vater_ , con _Rom_ y con _Italien._

—Ya te querría ver yo yendo a decirle a _Schweiz_ que _Rom_ te dio un beso, luego enfrentándolo muy valientemente con _Rom_ y finalmente yendo a decirle a _vater_.

—A mí _Rom_ no me da besos y punto —protesta nervioso haciéndole un gesto para que se meta al cuarto.

—A ver si eso es cierto... —le toma del cuello y le mete al cuarto primero, donde siguen... los dos, en el suelo, juntitos en el _àpres le_...

Germania creo que está menos... Cariñoso que de costumbre y un poco más avergonzado. Más del tipo escondido en el cuello de Roma.

—Oh... _Ave!_ —saluda Roma al verles entrar, sonriendo. Germania se CAGA en todos sus dioses, pero Roma no le suelta del abrazo y le acaricia un poco la cabeza y la espalda —. Creo que tendríamos que vestirnos, están aquí tus hijos

Germania sigue pensando en un trágame tierra, como si esto no hubiera sido lo suficientemente humillante ya.

—Pueden irse todos a la mierda —susurra apretando los ojos.

—Bien... iros a la mierda —les dice Roma a Austria y a Alemania.

—Por Odín. Tú incluido —le empuja para separarse poniéndose la túnica.

— _Non_ , yo nooo —lloriquea y le abraza un poco más.

—Claro que sí, eres un idiota y... —se paraliza al ver a Austria y Alemania, DE VERDAD ahí.

Alemania, que tiene agarrado aún a Austria del cuello, se sonroja al ver a Roma escondiéndose tras el austriaco. Austria se lleva la mano al cuello suavemente para que le suelte. Alemania no le suelta, en realidad, mirando al suelo, teeeeenso.

—Vengaaaaa —Roma se ríe un poco abrazando a Germania y mirando a Alemania por encima del hombro de su padre, con cierta malicia al notar su cara.

—¿Sí te das cuenta de la sarta de idioteces que haces? —protesta Germania bajito, mirando a Austria y apretando los ojos avergonzado.

—Igualmente vamos a tener que levantarnos —beso en los labios.

El mayor de los sajones le empuja bastante violentamente y se levanta. Roma se queda tumbado en el suelo, desnudo y se estira sin cubrirse en lo más mínimo... A Austria se le van los ojos.

Germania mira a Austria y le da una patada a Roma, frunciendo el ceño.

—Habla... —susurra Alemania empujando un poco a Austria, sin querer mirar pero mirando al fin.

— _Quid?_ —pregunta Roma y se ríe, levantándose tranquilamente.

— _V-Vater_... —vacila un poco Austria y carraspea cerrando los ojos.

— _Quid... Quid..._ ¿Tú qué crees? —protesta Germania frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Austria—. Dime.

Roma se ríe más, se le acerca y le abraza.

—Necesitamos... _Deustchland_ quiere hablar contigo.

—Suéltame... —susurra Germania empujando al romano.

—No sé dónde está mi ropa —susurra sin soltarle.

—¿Hablar de qué? —pregunta Germania ignorándole y agradeciendo que su ropa siga en su sitio.

—De... —Austria mira a Roma de reojo, cambiando el peso de pie y luego a Alemania. Suspira poniéndose serio (más) —. Ha sucedido una cosa que creemos debes saber.

Alemania sigue mirando el suelo pensando en opciones de cómo salir corriendo y no volver... O como matarles a todos sin parecer culpable. Roma tiene la mirada molestamente clavada en sus ojos, sonriendo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Germania frunce el ceño más aún, poniéndose un poco en el papel de padre, pensando que es más manejable que haya un problema y él deba arreglarlo.

—Bueno... _Rom_... —empieza volviendo a mirarle de reojo y él desvía la mirada de Alemania mirando a Austria.

Germania se incomoda otra vez.

— _Was?_ —pregunta mirando a Alemania, con la imagen de Roma... Besando a... Endurece la mirada.

—Por lo visto... No somos capaces de entender la naturaleza de algunas de sus conductas recientes.

Germania mira a Alemania y luego a Roma, este inclina un poco la cabeza sobre el hombro de Germania, hacia él, haciéndole cosquillas con el pelo en la cara. El más alto separa la cara, con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de mirar al romano.

—¿Cuáles conductas?

— _Deutschland_ asegura... creemos que puede tratarse de un malentendido a nivel de... bueno, temporal, quizás en los tiempos antiguos era una conducta normal, pero no lo es en el presente.

Germania mira a Austria a los ojos

—¿Cual malentendido?

—Que besé a tu hijo —responde Roma al notar toda la vacilación y dificultad de Austria y le da un beso a Germania en la mejilla.

Alemania levanta las cejas saliendo un poco de detrás de Austria, rojo como tómate pero sorprendido del cinismo. Austria levanta las cejas también.

Germania continúa mirando a Austria y el único cambio de expresión que hace es un suave levantamiento de cejas.

—Ya veo... —murmura.

—Yo no quería —declara Alemania repentinamente, en pánico. Germania toma aire por la nariz.

— _Nein_ , no es una costumbre habitual.

—Excepto si es con _Britannia_ y es vuestro padre quien la hace —responde Roma.

— _Nein, nein... was?_ —levanta las cejas.

Roma sonríe y se encoge de hombros. Germania gruñe y frunce el ceño mirando al romano.

—Me has dicho que me estaba engañando mi mente y yo... —no tenía sangre suficiente en el resto del cuerpo para pensar que era estúpido pensarlo, ¡si yo mismo le vi!

—Sólo fue un beso, puede ser muy importante o puede no ser nada. No era un buen momento para confesar al respecto.

—Estabas conmigo, _Rom_ —susurra hablando entre dientes, sonrojándose cada vez más—. Yo estaba... ahí y tú estabas... —suspira, porque no es como que no lo supiera. Pero...

—Planeando que se uniera, no puedes condenarme por desearlo, mírale... ¡Es igual que tú!

— _NEIN!_ —le mira a los ojos—. Esto... esto es el colmo, _Rom_.

Austria levanta las cejas de nuevo y mira a Alemania de reojo. Alemania se quedó en "planeando que se uniera", cuando pasó a un estado catatónico completo.

—Bueno, me eché atrás cuando noté que no te gustaba la idea —sonríe acariciándole el cuello con la nariz.

—Claro que no me gusta la idea —le empuja—, no tienes... nunca jamás has tenido ningún respeto por mí, pero esto... —toma aire abriendo la boca y alejándose un poco—. ¡Es mi HIJO, _Rom_! ¡Y estabas conmigo!

— _Germaniae_ , mírale, ¡no es un bebé! Te prometo que no habría sido su primera vez —le señala al alemán dejando que se separe, a pesar de quedar desnudo y a la vista otra vez—. No tiene nada que ver con el respeto, es una fantasía.

Alemania le mira de arriba a abajo y se sonroja especialmente con el asunto de no ser su primera vez.

—¡No me importa un bledo si es o no su primera vez o si es lo suficientemente idiota como para venir y estar contigo! —le fulmina apretando los dientes—. Estabas conmigo, es respeto a MÍ y... —se le endurece la mirada más aún y niega con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera sé por qué espero cada vez que tengas un mínimo de decencia.

A Austria se le van los ojos también.

—No entiendo por qué te enfadas, no hay ninguna indecencia en ello. Es un chico joven, sano y fuerte. Y la verdad, si realmente no te respetara, créeme que la cosa habría acabado de forma muy diferente a juzgar por cómo me devolvió el beso —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

Germania aprieta los puños y requiere de un esfuerzo súper especial el que no le meta un golpe en la cara y cuando está a punto de hablar Alemania grita.

—¡YONOLEDEVOLVÍELBESO!

—Calma, muchacho, tú también me gustas a mí, cuando eras un bebé eras mi favorito —Roma sonríe y le guiña un ojo a Alemania ante eso.

Germania se lleva las manos a la cara. Austria vuelve a mirar a Alemania sintiendo una punzadita de ciertos celitos con que diga tan claramente que él era el favorito.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser así de... cínico y esperar salirte con la tuya?! ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Que te grite? ¿Que me ponga histérico? ¡¿Que me enfade aún más?! ¡Es INCREÍBLE que tengas ese maldito MORRO de estar CONMIGO y besar a alguien más! —grita Germania cerrando los ojos y girándose al romano.

—¿Disculpa? Veinte minutos antes tú me estabas besando a mí mientras Britania te chupaba la verga, no veo cual es el problema —se defiende Roma con el ceño fruncido.

Alemania, que se había sonrojado y había sonreído leve, muy levemente con este asunto de ser el consentido, levanta las cejas con esto que NO se esperaba. Austria carraspea empezando a pensar que sobran aquí...

—¡Ese es OTRO asunto! —levanta las cejas Germania—. ¡Otro asunto MUY distinto, eso pasó porque TÚ querías!

—Y esto no pasó por que tú no querías —abre las manos y le mira.

—¡Es mi hijo! Y yo estaba... ¡estaba contigo y tú estabas pensando en alguien más, contigo siempre es lo mismo! —reclama sonando más dolido de lo que quisiera.

—No estaba pensando en alguien más, ¡Estaba pensando en ti! ¡Y si pensé en meterle es porque se parece a ti!

Alemania mira a Austria con cara de circunstancias. Austria hace un gesto para que salgan de ahí.

—Ya, claro _Rom_... Y si hubiera estado _Österreich_ habrías pensado que sería divertido por una u otra razón... ¿qué necesidad tenías de pensar en alguien más si estabas CONMIGO?

—No es una maldita necesidad, _Germaniae_ , es curiosidad, es sólo... —le mira intentando explicarse—. A ti te quiero y te quiero mucho, no es... ¿Acaso te habrías enojado tanto si hubiera sido _Hispaniae_?

Alemania asiente a Austria abriéndole la puerta para que salga primero.

—¿Con _Hispaniae_? ¡ _HISPANIAE_ ES TU HIJO! —chilla.

—Pues sí, ¿y qué? Es un adulto ahora y es hasta más guapo que yo ahora.

—¡Medalomismo! No entiendes nada en tu pequeño cerebro inútil que tienes aquí —le señala la cabeza—, sólo sabes pensar con esto —señala las regiones vitales del romano y se sonroja al ver que están desnudas.

Deja caer los hombros y se masajea las sienes suspirando.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con que no seas suficiente, sí lo eres, sí te quiero y sí pienso en ti mientras estoy contigo.

—Qué vas a pensar en mí. Piensas en ti y en tu siguiente conquista y estúpida fantasía. Ve... Tírate a todos mis hijos si se dejan, a los tuyos también. Tíratelos a la vez si quieres o como se te antoje esta vez. Haz lo que sea, _Rom_ , pero no te atrevas a decir que no es porque yo no soy suficiente.

—Pues no es como que no haya habido un montón de veces en las que sí lo has sido —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Qué va a haber sido así... —murmura pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y concluyendo lo mismo de cada vez. Suspira.

El latino se le acerca con completa determinación, tomándole del cuello de la túnica o lo que sea que lleve a estas alturas y se lo come.

Germania levanta las cejas peleando unos instantes contra el beso, pero Roma es persistente, así que termina por cerrar los ojos ODIÁNDOLE... Y besándole de vuelta, sin terminar por entenderle... Para variar. Se separa unos instantes más tarde, cerrando los ojos y tomando al romano de la cintura. Más tranquilo.

Roma sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

—Sigues siendo imposible...

Roma se ríe y le abraza más fuerte.

—No metas a mis hijos a la cama conmigo —advierte y el romano le da un beso suave en los labios—. Sigo enfadado —se deja—, y sigo pensando que no me respetas.

—¿Y cómo arreglamos eso? —le pasa las manos por el pelo echándoselo hacia atrás.

—Respétame. Dame mi lugar.

—¿Tu... lugar? —inclina la cabeza sin entender.

—Yo no soy un idiota más con el que te acuestas —frunce un poquito el ceño. El latino traga saliva y cambia el peso de pie, nervioso—. Si lo crees, entonces lárgate y no vuelvas —le mira fijamente.

El romano aprieta los ojos pero no se mueve. Germania le mira un poco más antes de acercarse y darle un suave y rápido beso en los labios, a lo que el latino parpadea abriendo los ojos y mirándole, sin haberse esperado eso, sonrojándose un poquito.

Germania le sostiene la mirada con más intensidad de la habitual y Roma le sigue mirando, nerviosito.

—Entonces dame ese lugar —susurra.

—Pero... —empieza suavemente.

—¿Mmm?

—Ya lo tienes... —le mira, pero el sajón niega con la cabeza.

—No es verdad, nunca lo tengo —se sonroja un poco.

Roma inclina la cabeza. El germano baja la cabeza y le empuja un poquito del pecho.

—¿QUE QUÉ? —se oye un grito que viene de fuera. Germania levanta las cejas y Roma mira al lugar de donde viene el grito.

— _Preussen?_

—Sonaba latino —responde mirándole de reojo.

* * *

 _Esta es una precuela de todo lo que hemos venido leyendo sobre lo Ancients... pero no por eso deja de ser menos Roma/Germania o ser menos interesante, verdad? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Unos instantes más tarde, España entra al cuarto. Germania empuja más a Roma del pecho, sonrojándose y mirando al suelo.

—¡Papá! —protesta España al entrar.

— _Ave!_ —sonríe el romano saludándole con la mano. Germania se arregla la poca ropa que siente que trae buscando sus calzas por ahí.

—¡No! ¡ _Ave_ no! ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Sabes qué va a hacerte Veneciano cuando se entere?

—Estás exagerando, mi vida, no ha pasado nada...

Germania levanta las cejas. ¿Veneciano no era uno de los bebés llorones de Roma? El que... Oh, sí. El que estaba con Alemania.

—Sí que ha pasado y voy a castrarlo por ello —murmura Germania.

—Eres como... dios mío, ¡como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con Francia! —protesta España y Roma se ríe.

—¡Deja de reírte! No es gracioso en lo absoluto, al contrario —Germania le arrea en las costillas.

—¡Papá! —protesta España también al ver que se ríe y mira a Germania.

—¿Ves? Ni tus hijos te dan la razón esta vez.

—¡Pero es que no pasa nada, sólo es un beso! —protesta un poco Roma viéndoles a los dos.

—¡Pues no es algo menor! —le devuelve el germano.

—Tampoco algo mayor, tú no has querido —le mira de reojo. España _Facepalm._

—¿Puedes decirle por favor que esta demente? —pide Germania a España.

—¡Basta! —España se cruza de brazos—. Tú, te vienes conmigo. Ahora.

—Espera, que me visto. ¿A dónde?

—No hablo contigo, papá.

Germania levanta las cejas porque evidentemente no esperaba que hablara con él.

— _Was?_

— _Quid?_

—Que me le llevo. Y pobre de ti que protestes. Venga, vístete —insta al sajón. Roma se tensa un poco, mirando a uno y al otro.

—¿A-A dónde? —balbucea Germania.

España se revuelve un poco, pasándose una mano por el pelo repitiéndose "no vaciles, no vaciles".

—Eso ya lo verás —le guiña un ojo a Germania y Roma levanta las cejas incrédulo. Germania carraspea.

—No más depravaciones, lo advierto.

— _Hispaniae_...

—Ni me vengas con _Hispaniae_ , ni _Hispaniae_. Veneciano —sentencia el español. Germania encuentra sus calzas y se pone de espaldas a ellos para subírselas.

—Insisto... ¡Tu propio hijo me da la razón! —exclama Germania sintiéndose mejor con interiores.

—¿Y qué pasa con Romano? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño. España le FULMINA.

—Venga, ¿ya estás? —insta a Germania a irse.

—Sería útil saber a dónde vamos —se le acerca igual.

España mira a su padre y toma a Germania de la mano, a lo que Roma frunce más el ceño. Germania se tensa un poco mirando la mano y tratando de quitársela. España la aprieta fuerte y Roma vuelve a echarse sobre Germania besándole como si no hubiera mañana, asustado.

Algo dentro de Germania... Una vocecita, le hace sentir hoy especialmente... Deseado. Le responde a Roma cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en el beso, como siempre.

España sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo, cuenta cinco segundos y les separa cruelmente a mitad del beso tirando del germano, para llevárselo. Germania levanta las cejas negándose a irse del beso por unos segundos antes de sonrojarse y limpiarse los labios.

—Por Odín, _Rom_.

España tira con fuerza para llevárselo y Roma hace ademán de no soltarse hasta que Germania acaba por separarse, no sabe ni cómo, se queda ahí plantado mirándoles, parpadeando con carita de desconsuelo sin entender.

Germania mira a Roma un poco desconsolado.

—¿No puede venir él? —pregunta a España—. N-no que quiera pero...

—No, claro que no —España cierra los ojos haciendo tripas corazón para no verle hasta cerrar la puerta tras ellos, dejando al romano dentro.

Germania mira a Roma una vez más un poco triste antes de que se cierre la puerta. Y Roma, interiormente, se queda un poco más tranquilo con eso...

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta Germania.

—Ahora nos vamos pitando para que no pueda seguirnos, corre —tira de él y se ríe un poco.

—¿A dónde?

El español le sonríe y le guiña un ojo otra vez sin dejar de correr, metiéndole al cuarto de Prusia. Germania levanta las cejas.

—Shhh —pide silencio sonriendo y sacando el teléfono—. No te preocupes...

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —vuelve a preguntar mirando al techo mientras Francia saca su teléfono porque suena.

—Esperar. Austria me ha contado lo que ha pasado... y no está bien. Ya bastante grave es que haya hecho eso a Veneciano, pero no puede seguir por que seguro irá cada vez a peor si no lo detenemos... ¡Holaaa! —saluda al teléfono.

— _Espagne!_ ¿Qué tal?

—¡Bien! ¿Dónde estás?

—Tomando unas copas con unos amigos del trabajo... ¿Tú? ¿Quieres venir?

—Pues te necesitaba aquí pero... que cojones, ¡seh, claro! —mira a Germania y sonríe—. Voy a traerme a un amigo, ¿dónde vamos?

—Nos vemos en _Le Café de Flore_... ¿Te acuerdas dónde está?

—Seh, vale, pillamos las cosas y estamos ahí en un momento, ¿vale?

—Bien. ¡No tarden! —sonríe contento diciéndoles a todos que va a venir España!

España cuelga mandando un mensaje a Romano y Veneciano para que vayan a evitar que Roma haga un desastre y mira a Germania. Sonríe.

—Venga, ponte unos pantalones, nos vamos a tomar una birras con Francia.

—¿Unas qué?

—Cervezas.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso suena mejor! No tengo esas cosas... ¿No puedo ir así?

—Y os contaré el plan a ver que os parece y decidimos como lo hacemos... Francia nos ayudará, seguro. Le va a encantar —España empieza de cháchara—. ¡No! ¡No! ponte unos de Prusia —abre el armario buscando algo, unos tejanos y se los pasa—. No le digas a Francia que te los he elegido yo porque siempre acaba riñéndome, aunque lo va a saber igual —risa idiota—. Venga, y ahora tenemos que salir de aquí sin que nos vean.

El germano, los mira poniéndolos y pensando que es una incomodidad absoluta.

—¿Salir de aquí sin que nos vea quién?

—¡Nadie! Papá, en especial... ¿tú cómo llevas lo de ir en coche?

—¿Lo de ir en coche? Es esa máquina diabólica sin caballo.

—Ya... bueno, vale, vamos andando —abre la puerta mirando al pasillo para asegurarse que no viene nadie y hace un gesto a Germania para que salga tras él, andando con cuidado hasta fuera de la casa.

Germania sale tras el mirando la puerta donde dejaron a Roma, que está cerrada, España tira de él al notarle.

—¿Qué planes tienes con _Rom_? —pregunta tensito de estar a solas con él.

—Iba a contártelo cuando estemos con Francia, pero bueno, ya se lo contaremos los dos... —empieza cuando están ya en la calle—. Lo que sucede es muy obvio, ¿vale? Tú le gustas, le gustas mucho, o sea, no me refiero como los demás que también le gustan...

—Por Odín... No se sí quiero escuchar esto.

—¡Sí hombre sí, venga! Lo que yo creo que pasa es que te tiene muy fácil y entonces... pues es aburrido, aunque te quiera y todo eso. Así que nos vamos a ir un rato para que te eche de menos y vamos a ver qué podemos hacer para que te desee.

—¡¿Perdona?! Es... Aburrido y vamos a... ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—A tomar unas cervezas con Francia y a decidir entre los tres cómo podemos hacer para que te veas más ardiente, apetecible y deseable y tenga más ganas de ir a por ti en vez de a por... bueno los demás —explica—. Creo que le diré a Prusia también para que nos ayude.

—¿A-ardiente? ¿Apetecible y deseable? —levanta las cejas.

—Sí, hombre, para que vaya a intentar seducirte, ¿sabes? Quizás hasta puedas ir tú a seducirle a él, si al idiota del cejas le funciona con Francia, tú no tienes que tener muchos problemas, papá parece bastante receptivo y sensible a cualquier cosa que hagas tú en esa línea —sigue explicando mientras manda mensajes a Prusia.

—No sé si estoy entendiendo, pero tu padre es un idiota y no me interesa.

—Bueno —ojos en blanco—. Igualmente lo que queremos es que tú le intereses a él aún más.

—Yo no tengo idea de cómo hacer eso.

—No te preocupes, nosotros sí, así que haces lo que digamos y... —se detiene al escuchar al sajón carraspear.

—¿Y eso es en contra de tu padre, dices? —no ha entendido nada—. ¿A él va a molestarle?

Bueno, el caso es que Austria salió de ahí en plan "esto es un asunto de latinos de los que escapan a mi compresión, España. Ve y arréglalo". Y España hizo lo propio... Que es llevarse a Germania de copas. Y a mí me da que lo van a meter en un berenjenal... Pero en un BERENJENAL.

—Hombre, molestar... —se detiene al verle la cara—. Seh, seh, claro, MUY molesto. Mucho. Tremendamente. Ya has visto la cara que ha puesto cuando te me he llevado.

Germania sonríe de lado levemente.

—Bien.

España le mira con cara de "qué mono eres". Germania frunce el ceño sonrojándose un poquito porque... España se parece a Roma BASTANTE y esa cara es familiar.

—Ya sé por qué le gustas tanto a papá —risita.

— _Was?_ —pregunta sonrojándose más.

—Pues es que eres muy mono y eso que te pareces un montonazo a Alemania y Alemania no me gusta nada, siempre me pone nervioso...

—¡No soy mono! —le mira con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué te pone nervioso _Deutschland_?

—Ah, porque siempre está con esa cara tan seria y siempre viene "¡ _Spanien_ , estás malgastando el presupuesto! Si no cumples los números no te voy a prestar dinero" pero luego bien que se pasa el verano en mi casa dándole a la sangría y acabando rojo como camarón... yo creo que lo que pasa es que tiene envidia por que gané el último mundial de futbol... ¿te lo contaron? Fue increíble, un gol de Iniesta que juega en el Barça, que es el mejor equipo de fútbol del mundo, sólo el Madrid puede hacerle frente... el Madrid es otro equipo de mi casa, el de la capital. Barcelona, el Barça está en la playa y Madrid en el centro... en realidad los catalanes no quieren ser españoles y me da mucha pena porque creo que lo pasamos muy bien todos juntos pero bueno, ¡Francia cree que se van a hacer Franceses, ja! Y una porra, por que... —va a seguir así hasta que lleguen.

Germania hace su mejor esfuerzo para seguirle, fallando miserablemente... pero bueno, realmente nunca pensó que fuera posible que alguien hablara más que Roma... hasta ahora.

—...Oye, pues luego en casa me lo pides y te hago unos pescaditos fritos, porque si pruebas los del cejas te vas a morir del asco, ¡ah! Ya sé y voy a hacer churros para deayu... ¡FRANCIAAA! —saluda con la mano.

Francia se levanta sonriendo y sonríe más al ver a quien traen.

—¡Ohh! ¡Cuando has dicho traer a un amigo no pensé que fueras a traerles a ellos! —abre los brazos para saludar a España —. ¿Cómo estás, _mon amour?_

—Bieeeen —le abraza—. Pero tenemos un problema súper gordo, en realidad sólo traigo a Germania... ¿tú qué tal?

—Bien, muy bien... contento, y cansado después de una semana pesadísima (seguro fue a trabajar un par de días... tuvo que hacerlo) —le da un beso rápido en los labios al separarse y sonríe—. ¿Qué problema gordo tienen?

—Es papá, tío, la está liando parda... le he castigado un poco pero ya ves el caso que me va a hacer, pero es que... Veneciano... es peor que tú y mira que tú eres tremendo.

Francia se ríe acercándose a Germania y dándole tremendo abrazo con metida de mano y arrimón.

—Peor que yo... ¡Si serás dramático!

—No, no, es que... Veneciano lo va a MATAR… Que no esté ya la cosa nostra en la casa...

—¿Qué hizo? No puede ser tan grave... —sonríe el francés notando la terrible incomodidad del germano con el beso y la manoseada.

—Bueno, no lo fue, pero podría haberlo sido... anda, cuéntaselo —le pide a Germania, mirándole.

—Espera, antes de contarme... ¿por qué no se sientan en esa mesa de allá?, voy por mi copa, les digo a los muchachos que se olviden de mí y les traigo algo de beber. Germania... cerveza supongo, tú... te traigo una copa del mío, está espléndido —les sonríe a ambos señalándoles una mesa y acercándose al grupo con el que venía.

—Pide una para Prusia, que está viniendo —asiente España.

Francia asiente a lo lejos mientras Germania sigue tallándose el trozo de mejilla en el que el galo le ha dado el segundo beso, molestamente cercano a la boca. Mira a todos lados al notar el gentío y el ruido.

España le toma de la mano otra vez para que no se le pierda, tirando de él a una mesa vacía.

—Hay mucho ruido... y gente. Huele extraño —protesta el germano sentándose donde le pide España y agradeciendo que sea un rincón donde al menos no pasa todo el mundo. Se sienta tenso abriendo mucho las piernas, porque sigue pareciéndole que los pantalones le sostienen demasiado... todas las partes.

Francia vuelve unos segundos más tarde con dos cervezas en una mano y dos copas de vino en la otra, riéndose con noséquién.

España está escribiendo en el móvil a Romano, contándole donde están y pidiendo noticias. Romano... no tiene ninguna noticia especial, sólo ha hablado con su hermano que aún no ha visto a Alemania. En ese momento, Prusia entra por la puerta, mirando a todas partes.

Francia, que es quien acaba de sentarse y mira hacia la puerta, hace un gesto con la mano a Prusia cuando le ve, que sonríe y se acerca a ellos, levantando las cejas al ver la cabellera de su padre.

— _Heil!_

Germania gira hacia Prusia levantando las cejas cuando le oye.

— _Preussen. Hallo_ —saluda con el brío y alegría de siempre, haciendo unos gestos con la cara sumamente pronunciados (es decir... poniendo la misma cara de siempre -.-) porque le da gusto verle.

—¡Hey, tío! —España le pone el puño y Prusia le da con el suyo saludándole.

Germania levanta las cejas sin saber si esta es una nueva forma de saludo, cierra el puño también igual que España, mirándole con seriedad, levantándolo hacia su hijo.

Prusia sonríe al verlo y le da con el suyo igual que ha hecho con España. Germania sonríe de lado un poco y Francia le da unas palmaditas a Prusia en la espalda.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, estaba con _Ungarn_ hasta que el chalado este me ha dicho que tenía que venir corriendo como si se acabara el mundo —responde Prusia y España le pasa su cerveza.

—Es que dice que pasa algo terrible porque _papa_ es terriiiible, mucho peor que yo, bla bla bla... todo un draaaaama que tiene que ver con Veneciano —explica Francia en burlilla.

—¿Eh? ¿Con _Italien_? —Prusia mira a España y a Germania.

Germania se sonroja e incómoda un poquito.

— _Rom_... es _Rom_. Hace cosas idiotas, siempre.

—¿Pero qué ha hecho? —pregunta Prusia—. Aún no hemos revisado los videos de hoy, ¿algo interesante? —malignillo—. ¿A qué hora ha sido?

—Pues me lo ha dicho Austria hará como... veinte minutos... no sé sobre tres cuartos de hora o una hora cálculo yo —responde el español.

—Eso mismo queremos saber todos, que ha hecho tan terrible. Deja de darle vueltas, _mon amour_... o tú, acusa directamente al perpetrador —Francia le cierra un ojo al germano. España mira a Germania esperando que lo cuente.

—Oh... ehh... —se revuelve porque no quiere contarlo en realidad y menos enfrente de Prusia. Ya bastante humillante es en sí la historia. Vacila un instante—. _Rom_ , que es un idiota... y a mí no me importa lo que haga realmente, decidió que besar a _Deutschland_ era la fantasía del día...

— _Was?_ ¿A West? ¡Oh! ¡Tío! ¿Por qué? —protesta Prusia y suena más a "¿por qué a _West_?, ¡idiota con suerte!" que "¿por qué le beso?, es súper raro".

—Oh... _papa_... —Francia se ríe levantando las cejas entendiendo el asunto de Veneciano—, ¿y qué ha dicho _Allemagne_? Seguro le ha besado de vuelta.

España se ríe con la respuesta de Prusia y luego se vuelve a Francia.

—Ah, Austria no me lo ha dicho eso... pero bueno, es que el beso no es lo peor... sigue sigue —le pide a Germania. Este vacila mirando a España.

—Nada más... es un idiota.

Francia mira a España también, con los ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo perfecto que ese no es el problema.

—¿Qué es lo peor?

—¿Eh? —Prusia vacila sin entender.

—Digamos que no era el mejor momento... —responde España—. A papá le apetecía un _menage_.

—Ohhh... ¡con _Allemagne_ y _Germania_! —Francia se ríe.

—Seh —asiente España.

—Espera, _was_? ¿Ha tenido sexo contigo y con _West_? —pregunta Prusia a Germania.

— _NEEEEIN! NEIN!_ —Germania levanta las manos y niega fervientemente con la cabeza. Francia se ríe un poco más mirando a España.

—Eso es... pfff... _papa_ —niega con la cabeza—, ¿y qué ha dicho Veneciano? ¿Cómo estaba _Allemagne?_ , supongo que casi se muere.

—No, tío, he dicho quería... —responde España a Prusia que sigue mirando a su padre con la boca abierta, incrédulo—. No lo sé, yo sólo he hablando con Austria y me he ido corriendo a por papá... Romano dice que Veneciano no ha hablado aun con él.

—Ahora entiendo el lío —sonríe el francés cerrándole un ojo a Germania —. _Mon_ _dieu_ , Germania... no le hagas caso a _papa_.

—No, venga, Francia, es que hay que hacer algo, no puede andar desmontando el mundo así, Veneciano le va a meter una cabeza de caballo en la cama.

—Pero... pero... —Prusia aun no entiende del todo.

—Pues... es que no creo que haya tanto que hacer para que no desmonte el mundo así. De hecho creo que no va a desmontarlo, va a... montarlo —Francia sonríe y suspira —. ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?

—No sé a qué se refieran con una cabeza de caballo... pero sólo eso nos falta —murmura Germania realmente sin entender el asunto de la cabeza pero imaginando algo gráfico y sexual.

—Pues a una cabeza de caballo, ¿sabes? Sí sabes lo que es un caballo... pues un caballo, le cortas la cabeza y la metes en la cama mientras duerme y al despertar la encuentra ahí —explica España.

—Es... un caballo —cara de infinito desagrado—. Eso no lo hacemos nosotros al menos... no que yo sepa.

—Roma me lo hizo a mí una vez con una tortuga, sé que no parece la gran cosa, pero yo la quería mucho a esa tortuga... solo porque quemé una camisa mientras la estaba planchando... dijo que él quería mucho también esa camisa —le cuenta el español.

—T-Te hizo... con... —levanta las cejas con los ojos muuuuuy abiertos—. ¡¿Cuando hizo eso?!

—Pues... hace un par de años, pero da lo mismo, porque luego resultó que la camisa estaba pasada de temporada igual pero se fue y se compró otras tres.

Germania parpadea realmente perdido.

—E-Es que... hacer esas cosas con animales. ¿Eso hacen ahora? —pregunta a Prusia escandalizado.

—Vamos, lo que digo es que estoy seguro que los últimos tres coches del señor _Moschino_ o como se llame los he pagado yo. Por lo menos cuando vuelve de comprar siempre vuelve feliz y me da unos besos que... tíos —hace un gesto con la mano.

—Nah, es un exagerado, eso lo vimos en una película —responde Prusia a su padre—. Pero igual _Italien_ es muy dulce, sólo Romanito es el vengativo.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Ni te pases! —protesta España.

—Pues aunque sea exagerado... ¡es una perversión! ¡Yo no sabía que _Rom_ hacía esas cosas, pero sexo con animales está decididamente MAL, menos aún con una cabeza!

—¿Sexo? —pregunta España y Prusia a la vez.

Francia le mira... y sonríe.

— _Mon dieu, non_. _Papa_ no... No es sexo. _Germania_ —sonríe más—, ¿qué pasó con eso de sólo pensar en sexo? No todo es sexo, hablamos de una cabeza... es para asustarte. La cabeza de tu caballo favorito en tu cama en la mañana.

—Claro, es una amenaza, para que sepas lo que harán con tu cabeza a la próxima... —explica Prusia.

—El asunto es que son de ese modelo de gente rencorosa y vengativa... —España con un tono de voz y una sonrisita de "y eso me pone que no veas"—. Lo que más me duele, de verdad es que Veneciano quiere mucho, mucho a Papá.

Germania se revuelve un poquito.

—Y _papa_ quiere mucho a Veneciano... ¿por qué te duele eso? —pregunta Francia dándole un trago a su vino.

—Ya sabes, porque no creo que le haga gracia... yo me quedaría y me he quedado muy decepcionado de él.

—Creo que sólo es simple curiosidad... además de que _Allemagne_ se parece muchísimo a Germania —valora Francia —, claro que quiere llevárselo a la cama. Me sorprende un poco... ¿qué pensaste tú Germania?

—¿Pero se lo llevó a la cama o no? —pregunta Prusia.

— _Nein_ , no se lo llevó. CLARO que no se lo llevó, y claro que... ¿qué esperas que piense? Tu padre es un depravado, un degenerado y un demente. _Deutschland_ es mi HIJO. ¡Esas cosas no se hacen con los hijos! —protesta Germania.

Francia se acerca a España y este se echa en la silla hacia él para escucharle.

—Qué maravilla esas épocas. Escúchale bien, dice que no se hacen con los hijos, lo que implica que los _menages_ se pueden hacer, el problema es el asunto de... los hijos —sonríe el francés cerrándole un ojo —. Abre una feliz ventana de oportunidad.

—¡Oh, venga! —España se ríe—. No te me metas en líos, no te me metas en líos... que si considera que Alemania con Roma es una depravación va a pensar lo mismo con cualquier otro... el asunto es que hay que detenerlo, porque si papá no lo considera una depravación es cuestión de tiempo que empiece a ir por caminos más escabrosos.

—Lo sé... —admite poniéndose un poquito serio y sacando un cigarrillo sin que nos importe un pepino la ley anti tabaco. Suspira —. Demasiado bien que lo sé, y he pensado perfectamente que el único maldito idiota que se va a salvar eres tú. La cosa es que... si le conozco bien...

—¿QUÉ? —le mira de reojo. Prusia les mira a uno y otro intentando saber qué hablan.

—¿No te da curiosidad a ti, _Espagne_? —le mira a los ojos —, ¿o a ti _Prusse_? ¿O a ti mismo, _Germania_...?

—¿Curiosidad el qué? —pregunta Prusia.

—A ti sí que te da curiosidad, y querrías por supuesto tirarte a _Rom_ si se diera el caso —levanta las manos en rendición—. No que diga que vaya a pasar.

— _Was_? —Prusia se echa para atrás en la silla, sonrojándose de golpe. Germania frunce el ceño y aprieta los ojos.

—Es normal... la diferencia es que si _papa_ tiene fantasías y curiosidad igual que todos... en vez de dejarlas sólo en fantasías, HACE por cumplirlas.

—Ese es el problema, Francia —responde España—. Es lo mismo... es decir, papá no, porque es papá, pero ni tú ni yo podemos mirar a Germania y decir "oh, no venga, ni harto de vino me lo tiraba" porque no se lo va a creer nadie. La diferencia es que todos los problemas que eso conllevaría... queremos ahorrárnoslos.

—El problema, _mon amour_... es... detenerle. Habría que demostrarle los problemas que conllevaría, por ejemplo... si se acostara con... —carraspea y se pasa una mano por el pelo —, yo qué se...

Germania les mira a uno y luego al otro suspirando, pensando como siempre que es completamente innecesario discutir ESA faceta que Roma que de por sí es bastante molesta.

—No, no, porque no va a entenderlo eso, siendo como es, no creo que "evitar que Germania se enfade" sea un motivo suficientemente fuerte porque ellos no se enfadaban por esas cosas ya que todos las hacían todo el tiempo —explica España—. Lo que yo creo que tiene que ser el motivo es que hacer eso le rompa el corazón a Germania y que a él le duela suficiente si se lo rompe. Es la única manera.

Germania levanta las cejas hasta el techo, tensándose MUCHO de repente, mirando a España.

—A-A mí no va a romperme el corazón —tartamudea con voz grave.

—Lo hará si te enamoras de él —responde España sonriéndole.

—¡YO NO VOY A ENAMORARME DE ÉL! —chilla Germania sonrojado.

—Hmm... Evidentemente esa es la parte más fácil —asegura Francia mirando a Germania —. También es la más peligrosa, _Espagne_...

—Claro... lo que hay que hacer es que papá se enamore de vuelta, eso hizo milagros contigo, creo que funcionaría con él también —sigue el español.

—No hizo milagros conmigo... —replica Francia—. Yo ya había pasado por ahí, llegado un punto el mundo ya no le parece a uno tan interesante. Fue decisión PERSONAL, no fue que me enamorara.

España se ríe.

—Hablo en serio... es decir, enamorarme también fue mi decisión pero eso vino después —se cruza de brazos.

—Claro, claro, lo que tú digas...

Ojos en blanco franceses.

—Bien, funcionaría que se enamorara de Germania, sin duda alguna... la pregunta principal es por qué se ha resistido hasta ahora.

—Pero ellos lo estaban, ¿no? Es decir, yo nunca lo entendí, pero recuerdo una vez cuando éramos pequeños, en el río... —empieza Prusia. Francia sonríe de lado y mira a Germania de reojo porque ya que Prusia se haya dado cuenta...—. ¿Os acordáis o no? Hace como miles de años pero... estaba contigo, _Spanien_ creo... es que me impresionó mucho porque era la primera vez que lo veía... ¿o era en la bañera?

—La verdad, no tengo ni idea de por qué podía resistirse a enamorarse de él, no es como que él le quisiera matar como a ti Inglaterra... ¿Tú tienes idea? —le pregunta a Germania—. Es que nosotros éramos muy pequeños...

— _Nein, nein, Nein_ —aprieta los ojos sonrojado—. Claramente nadie estaba enamorado de nadie y... Definitivamente nadie tiene por qué estar hablando de esto en lo absoluto.

—También pasó en la bañera... pasó varias veces, sólo que... —Francia mira a España tratando de hacer memoria porque esto fue hace muuuuucho tiempo—. Los viajes a Germania eran especialmente cortos, ¿te acuerdas que alguna vez lo hablamos?

—No, pero me acuerdo que lo eran, siempre pasábamos semanas con Britania y con Egipto... o a mí se me hacían muy largos.

Germania se revuelve, porque el tema le tensa terriblemente y además estos niños del DEMONIO, al parecer sabían darle al clavo a las cosas que a él le preocupaban o molestaban. El francés mira a Germania de reojo notando la incomodidad.

—Una vez nos llevaste a _Rom_ , yo me acuerdo —suelta Prusia—. Además es que el viaje era como súper largo y siempre me daba la sensación de "y para qué vamos si es como una semana de viaje y sólo estamos dos días" —sigue.

—¡Oh! —Francia sonríe porque se acaba de acordar del viaje a roma—. _Oui!_ ¡Es verdad! ¡Fueron a casa una sola vez! Algo... algo raro pasó.

—¿Tú no te acuerdas? —le pregunta Prusia a su padre. Germania traga saliva porque SÍ que se acuerda. España mira a Francia de rojo con las expresiones del germano.

—No puedes no acordarte, para ti no ha pasado tanto tiempo... —presiona Prusia. Germania carraspea, porque realmente esa fue una de las PEORES con Roma.

—Es que si no... —detiene España a Prusia pensando que lo que sucede es que Germania no entiende, conociendo a los sajones—. Lo único que se puede hacer es presionar a que pase de nuevo.

— _Non, non_... espera. Germania, ¿pasó algo ese día, verdad? —pregunta Francia después de observarle atentamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

España y Prusia le miran esperando a que hable. Germania suspira rascándose la mejilla y apretando los ojos. Francia le pone una mano en el hombro al germano, suavemente.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —le trata de confortar España tomándole una mano también, porque tiene cara de dramas.

—No quiero hablar de eso —sentencia el Germano soltándole la mano a España, nervioso. Prusia les mira a los tres.

—Creo que tenemos un comienzo. Los problemas sieeeempre son un buen lugar donde empezar.

—¿Y qué planeas? —pregunta España a Francia.

—No sé si _papa_ quiera contarnos el problema... Germania claramente no quiere hablar de eso —Francia mira a España —. Nosotros tenemos un problema... no sé, quizás podamos adivinar.

—Es que a las malas podemos presionar, entonces lo veremos con claridad.

Francia sonríe.

—La pregunta es, ¿a quién es más fácil presionar?

—Porque no sé qué tan sinceramente nos cuente papá, ya lo sabes... ya le conoces, siempre haciendo creer a todo el mundo lo maravilloso que es todo y como es que no pasa nada.

—Ehh... —Germania les mira, otra vez sin entender cómo es que siempre acaban por hablar de él como si no estuviera.

—No, no, hay que presionar la situación, hay que tirar a los dos a la piscina, esto no funciona si no es a ambos —niega España para Francia mientras Prusia sigue más o menos entendiendo lo que pretenden.

—¡Bien, sabes que el método directo siempre es el que más me gusta!

—Para eso le he traído, así que... ¿cuál es el plan? —sonríe el moreno.

—Primero creo que hay que darle unos besos para poner el marcador en ceros —sentencia Francia sonriendo. España se muere de risa y Germania levanta las cejas.

—¿A quién? —pregunta Prusia.

—A ti también si quieres —responde España para el albino.

—Uno y uno... —sonríe Francia acariciándole la espalda a Germania y acercándose a él.

—Tú primero —España hace un gesto para ello.

— _N-Nein, nein_... esperen... —susurra Germania.

—Oh, venga, sabes que siempre me has gustado bastante —Francia le da un beso en la mejilla y España se ríe con el nerviosismo... se acerca a Germania del otro lado, apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro, por la simetría.

La mano de Francia repta por la pierna del Germano hacia la zona de peligro, dándole un beso ahora en la mandíbula.

—Es lo justo, _cher_... él hubiera hecho más cosas aún —susurra. España cierra los ojos y le come el cuello abriéndole un poquito la túnica por arriba.

—Él lo hubiera hecho TODO —le apoya el ibérico.

—N-Niños... —susurra Germania intentando no ponerse nervioso, preguntándose a sí mismo qué COÑO pasa hoy con la gente que está así de... ¡así!

—Calma, Germania... conociendo a _papa_ , y si estaban en eso hace rato, estoy seguro de que no vas a empalmarte ni tan rápido ni tanto como para que sea vergonzoso —explica Francia mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Germania detiene la mano de Francia antes de que llegue al lugar de los hechos, y al intentar alejarse de España consigue acercarse a Francia.

Prusia les mira a los tres y se ríe nerviosito, como siempre, aunque no tanto como cuando es él quien está ahí. Germania aprieta los ojos.

—Paren... paren, paren, no tengo idea de que hacen pero paren —protesta Germania apretando los ojos.

España aprovecha echándosele un poco más encima, acariciándole el cuello y el pecho. Francia levanta una mano, le toma de la mandíbula y le gira la cara hacia él, entreabriendo los labios y besándole directamente y con bastante intensidad en el momento en que España aprovecha para darle un lametazo en el cuello.

Germania tiene un escalofrío, apretando los ojos sin poderse creer que le estén haciendo esto. Les empuja un poquito del pecho a cada uno. España, que de hecho está muy acostumbrado a que Romano le empuje, pues...

No es como que Francia no sepa lo que es eso, en lo absoluto. Sigue besándole tomándole de la nuca y haciendo lo que tiene que hacer, que no le cuesta demasiado, para fundirle el cerebro al Germano. No mucho más tarde, el Germano irremediablemente le devuelve el beso, haciendo un "mmmm" con lo que hace España en el cuello, que sigue en ello acariciándole un poco el pelo, buscando el rizo (rizo que no tiene).

No pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que Germania sea una absoluta masa balbuceante. Al cabo de un poco, España hace un ademán a Francia para que intercambien posición y el galo se separa con suavidad, agachándose para comerle el cuello al Germano, sonriendo y pensando que hay algo de... excitante en esto.

Y ahora es España quien sube a los labios, girándole la cabeza a Germania hacia su lado mientras Francia explora el abdomen del Germano y un poco más al sur, metiéndole las puntas de los dedos en el pantalón jugueteando con los pelillos de ahí abajo.

España siente muy raro el beso, claro y aunque no le besa con la pasión con la que besa a Romano, pues no es como que se quede corto tampoco. Un par de largos minutos más tarde, Francia le da un golpecito a España en el pecho y se separa más o menos de golpe. España también lo hace, con la respiración un poco agitada, se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Oh la la... —susurra Francia acariciándole a Germania la mejilla y sonriendo un poco, encontrando al germano tenso, sí, sin duda... y distinto al inglés, claro está, con ese dejo de falta de soltura que tienen al principio todos los germanos.

—Raro... pero lo hace bastante bien, ¿verdad? —España mira a Francia de reojo.

—Además, algo tiene de sensual un gran beso de _papa_ Germania —susurra Francia dándole otro beso rápido en los labios. Germania mira a uno y luego al otro.

—A mí me costó bastante enseñarle a Austria, así que sé de qué hablo —España le guiña un ojo a Germania. Prusia sigue riéndose nerviosito.

—Te costó bastante enseñarle a Austria, claro... y di que aprendió.

—Joder si aprendió, luego los usaba para chantajearme —se ríe. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—A menos de que seas insufrible, no vas a chantajear a _papa_ con los besos, eso es ridículo. Y él se volvió un sin cerebro desde que estaba con él hasta que le dejó.

—No es verdad, no le hagas caso que me tiene unos celos porque yo fui el primero y él no ha podido nunca...

—No te tengo ningún celo, a mí no me interesa ese estirado... pero... —murmura entrecerrando los ojos —, eso no funcionará con _papa_.

—No estoy seguro de qué sea lo que funcione con papá —le mira.

—¿Qué funciona con _papa_ , Germania? —pregunta el francés.

España le mira también, interesado.

—¿C-Con _Rom_? —balbucea... —, y yo qué sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tú eres quien...

—Pues... es que no sé qué quieren saber.

—Pues que es lo que haces cuando quieres que esté contigo.

—Yo no quiero que esté conmigo —mira a Prusia de reojo, este le mira de vuelta —. Es verdad, no quiero que esté conmigo.

—Oh... ese asunto —España suspira por que se había olvidado por un momento.

—Germania... en serio, no es necesario que nos digas eso, ya lo sabemos... ahora, cómo es que consigues que esté contigo cuando no quieres que lo esté —declara. España se ríe.

—¿Eres como _Schweiz_? —pregunta Prusia.

—¿Cómo _Schweiz_?

—Le da vergüenza decir que está con el señorito... claro que no me extraña, a cualquiera se la daría.

—¿Eh? —pregunta Germania inclinando la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, contéstale a Francia...

—Pues... no hago nada, de hecho no quiero, es él el que viene, pasa tiempo, un tiempo ridículamente intenso, se me... me ahoga casi, luego se larga —carraspea —, así como vino. Gracias a Odín.

España mira a Francia y suspira

—Es verdad, yo no hago nada... se larga y yo sé que lo hace a propósito, es... completamente claro lo que hace —insiste Germania.

—¿Por qué se marcha? —pregunta España suavemente.

—¡Y yo qué voy a saber!

—En fin... creo que deberíamos ir por los básicos y algo debe funcionar.

* * *

 _Germania... en que líos te metes. ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

—Oh la la... —susurra Francia acariciándole a Germania la mejilla y sonriendo un poco, encontrando al germano tenso, sí, sin duda... y distinto al inglés, claro está, con ese dejo de falta de soltura que tienen al principio todos los germanos.

—Raro... pero lo hace bastante bien, ¿verdad? —España mira a Francia de reojo.

—Además, algo tiene de sensual un gran beso de _papa_ Germania —susurra Francia dándole otro beso rápido en los labios. Germania mira a uno y luego al otro.

—A mí me costó bastante enseñarle a Austria, así que sé de qué hablo —España le guiña un ojo a Germania. Prusia sigue riéndose nerviosito.

—Te costó bastante enseñarle a Austria, claro... y di que aprendió.

—Joder si aprendió, luego los usaba para chantajearme —se ríe. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—A menos de que seas insufrible, no vas a chantajear a _papa_ con los besos, eso es ridículo. Y él se volvió un sin cerebro desde que estaba con él hasta que le dejó.

—No es verdad, no le hagas caso que me tiene unos celos porque yo fui el primero y él no ha podido nunca...

—No te tengo ningún celo, a mí no me interesa ese estirado... pero... —murmura entrecerrando los ojos —, eso no funcionará con _papa_.

—No estoy seguro de qué sea lo que funcione con papá —le mira.

—¿Qué funciona con _papa_ , Germania? —pregunta el francés.

España le mira también, interesado.

—¿C-Con _Rom_? —balbucea... —, y yo qué sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tú eres quien...

—Pues... es que no sé qué quieren saber.

—Pues que es lo que haces cuando quieres que esté contigo.

—Yo no quiero que esté conmigo —mira a Prusia de reojo, este le mira de vuelta —. Es verdad, no quiero que esté conmigo.

—Oh... ese asunto —España suspira por que se había olvidado por un momento.

—Germania... en serio, no es necesario que nos digas eso, ya lo sabemos... ahora, cómo es que consigues que esté contigo cuando no quieres que lo esté —declara. España se ríe.

—¿Eres como _Schweiz_? —pregunta Prusia.

—¿Cómo _Schweiz_?

—Le da vergüenza decir que está con el señorito... claro que no me extraña, a cualquiera se la daría.

—¿Eh? —pregunta Germania inclinando la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, contéstale a Francia...

—Pues... no hago nada, de hecho no quiero, es él el que viene, pasa tiempo, un tiempo ridículamente intenso, que me... me ahoga casi, luego se larga —carraspea—, así como vino. Gracias a Odín.

España mira a Francia y suspira.

—Es verdad, yo no hago nada... se larga y yo sé que lo hace a propósito, es... completamente claro lo que hace —insiste Germania.

—¿Por qué se marcha? —pregunta España suavemente.

—¡Y yo qué voy a saber!

—En fin... creo que deberíamos ir por los básicos y algo debe funcionar.

—Hay algo que le da miedo a _papa_ —indica Francia de repente.

—¿Qué? —España le mira.

—Quizás le de miedo enamorarse... ¿por qué podría darle miedo enamorarse? —pregunta pensando.

—Darle miedo... eso explicaría por qué se marcha de repente —asiente el español.

—¿Eh? —Prusia intenta seguirles

—Yo... —Francia vacila. España y Francia en su mundo—. Germania debe ser realmente muy especial, _Espagne_...

—Eso se ve, de hecho, en la forma en que le mira.

— _Non_ , claro que se ve, siempre se ha visto... pero si le da REALMENTE miedo, _Espagne_...

—Eso sí...

Francia sonríe ampliamente.

—¿Te estás dando cuenta de que _papa_...? —mira a España y suspira como con ensoñación.

—Miedo...

—¡ _Papa_ es un poco inocente y le da miedo enamorarse! ¡Hemos superado a _papa_!

—¡Pero eso significa que no lo ha hecho nunca de verdad!

A Francia le brillan los ojos. Germania mira a Prusia como si los otros dos hubieran perdido la razón. Prusia le mira sin saber muy bien lo que dicen pero sabiendo que no la han perdido.

—El problema es que si le da miedo volverá a huir...

—Siempre ha huido, _Espagne_... por eso nos íbamos tan rápido. Germania, es importante. ¿Qué pasó cuando vinieron a Roma?

—Tiene sentido —asiente mirándole.

Y vuelven a mirar a Germania. El mayor de los germanos hace los ojos en blanco.

—Dije que no quería hablar de ello —murmura.

— _Oui, oui_... pero es importante, Germania... mira... quizás lo que siempre creíste no es lo correcto.

— _Vati_... puedes confiar en ellos dos —asegura Prusia mirándole—. Van a ayudarte.

—Son sus hijos.

—Son mis mejores amigos en el mundo, mis _bruders_ —responde Prusia.

— _Nein_ , tus _bruders_ son _Österreich_... —enumera. Francia se caga de la risa—, _Deutsch_... —se detiene.

— _Nein, nein_... ellos son mis _bruders_ , nosotros tres. Y _West_ , pero _West_ es diferente.

—¡Oooh tío! —España le abraza porque como es un sentimental de mierda estas cosas siempre le... bueno. Francia le sonríe a Prusia.

—¿Cómo van a ser estos tus _bruders_? Esa rivalidad ridícula entre hermanos —ojos en blanco.

—Pues es que así es —responde dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a España.

—Germania, venga... confiesa. ¿Peleaste con _papa_ por algo?

—En realidad ninguno somos hermanos realmente, ¿verdad? Nos encontrasteis a todos y nos criasteis... así que... ¿qué más da?

—Pues yo te crié... con tus _bruders_ —insiste Germania nervioso sin querer contestar.

—Pues de un tiempo en adelante, nosotros tres nos criamos solos juntos y ahora somos hermanos —responde España—. Pero volviendo al tema...

— _Oui_ , volviendo al tema... el pleito.

—¡Qué insistentes son! —protesta el germano.

—Uh... _mon ami_ , no tienes ni idea...

—Es que necesitamos saber para entender y confirmar la teoría, sobre ella se basa el plan —explica España sonriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que hay de entender? ¿Qué les mandó su padre para recordar malos tiempos?

—Germania, cálmate. Estamos intentando ayudarte y entender una cosa... —Francia vacila por solo un segundo y luego sigue con determinación—, que podría incluso ser más vergonzosa para _papa_ que para ti.

España mira a Francia de reojo, sólo moviendo los ojos y sonríe.

—Creemos que papá siempre ha estado realmente enamorado de ti, de una manera especial, necesitamos confirmarlo, pero éramos demasiado pequeños para recordarlo y entenderlo.

Germania vacila otra vez, sonrojándose.

—Tu _vater_ me echó de la casa. ¿Contento? No me parece que eso sea en lo absoluto de alguien realmente enamorado, es absolutamente absurda la idea y no me interesa en lo absoluto que no lo sea. Finalmente quería irme igual.

—Bueno, si tenía miedo de enamorarse, encaja... por eso queremos saber los motivos —explica España.

Germania parpadea, porque esperaba que eso causara un enorme impacto. Francia se revuelve un poco, toma su copa de vino y suspira. Prusia sigue la conversación mirando a España y a su padre.

—Quizás... pueda imaginarme a alguien saliendo huyendo a media noche por la ventana cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado... personales —confiesa con sonrisa fingida, realmente como si hablara de alguien más —, así que sí, encaja.

España le mira de reojo y sonríe.

— _Rom_ huía, por cobarde, porque no se le daba la gana estar con... —carraspeo —, nadie. Así ha sido siempre, va se acuesta con todo el mundo, pasa tiempo con todo el mundo, conmigo huye, sigo sin entender a qué vienen todas estas preguntas.

—No huía con nadie más ¿Qué te dice eso? —pregunta España.

—¡Pues lo evidente! Conmigo no quería estar... ¡¿qué interés hay en regodearse y darle vueltas a eso?!

—¿Y por qué iba a por ti para empezar?

—Es _Rom_... Iría por un caballo si se lo permitieras.

—No, mira. Yo no recuerdo del todo, pero he leído sobre ello. Me parece que si no le gustaras habría sido más fácil hacer como con Cartago o Egipto o Helena... insistir hasta conquistarte del todo y quitarte del medio.

— _Cher, papa_ te quiere... eres especial, nosotros lo sabemos... no le hemos dicho con sinceridad eso a nadie nunca. Ahora... calma, sonríe y confía en nosotros.

Germania se revuelve un poquito mirando a Francia de reojo.

— _Vati_ , confía en ellos, de veras saben ver estas cosas, ni siquiera sé cómo lo hacen, pero se les da bien —asiente Prusia. Germania se revuelve un poquito más.

—¡Pues ya les estoy diciendo cosas! —¡más de lo que nunca le he dicho a nadie! piensa mientras se sonroja.

—Me refiero a que creas lo que te dicen —explica el albino.

—¿Que crea qué? Que está ena... —carraspea y se cruza de brazos sonrojado—. Detesto esto, lo detesto, debería partirle el cuello.

—No, lo que deberías hacer es explotar eso. Hacer que sea aún más intenso —responde España.

—¿Explotar qué? —le mira.

—Pues que sienta eso, evidentemente. Mira, cuando he ido por ti... he ido con toda la intención. Estoy seguro que cree que ahora mismo estamos haciendo algo y está celoso. ¿Has visto con que posesividad te ha besado antes de irnos? Podrías conseguir que enfocara todo su talento y habilidad en ti si quisieras, no me digas que no te gustaría.

—Ehhhh... —demasiado complejo España...

—Podrías lograr que quisiera estar solo contigo —resume al notar la cara. El sajón levanta las cejas—. Pero tendrías que esforzarte un poco... no sé qué tanto. Pero estoy seguro que es posible.

—Esforzarte... Incluye hacer lo que nosotros digamos —explica Francia. Germania vacila de nuevo.

—En realidad no creo que sea especialmente complicado —sonríe España.

—Hacer lo que ustedes dicen no es un plan muy convincente —murmura el germano.

— _Nein, nein, vati_... a mí me ayudaron mucho con _Ungarn_. Te ayudarán.

—¿Y si sale mal?

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte a resolverlo también, ya no somos niños pequeños... —España le guiña un ojo.

—No va a salir mal, Germania... Nunca nos ha salido realmente mal.

—Y si sale mal cambiaremos de estrategia hasta que salga bien... ¿Es que no quieres que papá caiga en tus encantos?

—No es que no quiera... —murmura y cierra la boca al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, sonrojado. Francia sonríe con la declaración acercándose a él y abrazándole.

—¡Es tan mono!

—¡Ya lo séeee! ¡Se lo he dicho antes! —asiente España, Prusia mira a los dos y luego le sonríe a su padre.

—¡No soy mono! —protesta el Germano cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Sí que lo eres! Y me gusta tu pelo —le susurra Francia al oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Entonces, ¿cuál es la estrategia? —pregunta a los otros dos.

—Pues el clásico, ¿no? lo ponemos guapo y lo mandamos a una cita ¿o crees que eso sea demasiado básico para papá? Es que sin saber cómo es difícil.

—Una cita... No me imagino una cita de _papa_... Va a sonreírle a todas las meseras y a hacer una orgía en el restaurante... —brillante manera de empezar el plan perfecto, Francia.

—No, no... Tienen que estar solos... y en algún lugar en que papá no pueda marcharse corriendo dado el caso... —asiente España.

—Podíamos... —se lo piensa—. Prepararles una cena bonita y romántica. _Prusse_... ¿Alguna idea?

—Mmmmm... —Prusia se lo piensa—. Es que, ¿si lo hacemos en casa va a volver a intentar con West?

(XD Roma y Germania en una cita... Los dos bestias comiendo como bestias)

— _Oui_ , tiene que ser un lugar íntimo y sin distracciones. Yo me... Quizás si los encerramos tres días...

—Pero encerrarles donde, ¿en un cuarto? —pregunta Prusia.

— _Nein_. No van a encerrarme tres días con ese lunático —protesta Germania.

—Quisiera algo menos miserable con _papa_... Algo más moderno.

—Mmmmm... A ti te encerraron en un barco —suelta España para Francia.

—¡No me encerraron! —sonríe. España se ríe—. Me SEDUJERON en un barco, que es diferente.

—Les podemos meter en un avión, se cagarán de miedo... o en una isla desierta... —sigue Prusia.

—Seychelles seguro tiene una. Tu _papa_ va a terminar rojo como camarón.

—Una isla... como una prueba de supervivencia... —piensa España.

—Quizás _papa_ se eche a nadar histérico —de burla un poco Francia. España se ríe—. Perdona, aún no supero que le de pánico —sonríe el francés levantando la copa—. ¡Por nuestros padres! _Non, non_... ¡por nuestros ENAMORADOS padres! ¡Para que consigan la felicidad que sólo se encuentra con el amor sincero! —propone.

España brinda con él muerto de risa y Prusia sonríe mirando a Germania.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de _Rom_ —frunce el ceño.

—Ya lo estarás —se encoge de hombros Españ se revuelve nerviosito.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¿Solamente llevándoles y... ya? ¿Sin explicaciones? —pregunta Prusia.

—¡Claro que ya lo estará! Completamente enamorado —Francia le abraza del cuello y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—De verdad, ¡¿pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera?! Yo me sé incluso su ridículo plan de llevarme a una isla con él y... Es absurdo y una pérdida de tiempo.

—Pero _vati_ , es mejor si lo sabes... ¿no? —pregunta no muy seguro.

—Toma esto como unas vacaciones —declara el francés.

—¿Vacaciones? —no creo que sepa lo que significa.

—Lo que hace uno cuando no trabaja —aclara el español.

—Un viaje divertido... Más de un día con _papa_ , eso es novedad, _Non?_

—No creo aguantarle.

—No seas cruel... Claro que sí lo aguantarás.

—Mira, qué débil, cree que no puede ni pasar tres días a solas con papá —se burla España.

—¡No es debilidad, es que tu _vater_ es imposible!

—¿Por?

—Lo es... Es molesto y siempre aparece y me pone la vida de cabeza.

—Creo que tú deberías hacérselo a él, _vati_ —comenta Prusia.

—¿Hacerle qué?

—Ponerle la vida de cabeza.

—Seducirle, amarle, recordarle por qué te quiere a ti más que a nadie... Sólo... Se tú mismo, _cher_... La vida se le va poner sola de cabeza —sonríe el francés.

—Y si trata de huir... prueba a decirle nuestra teoría de que tiene miedo, dile que te lo explique hasta que lo entiendas. No te pongas nervioso —pide España.

Germania suspira nervioso.

—¿Cómo pretendes que no me lo ponga...? Tú no le conoces bien.

—Pero conozco a tus hijos y me imagino como debes ser tú. Ponte en plan tempano de hielo y quédate en el "no lo entiendo y no haré nada hasta que lo entienda" hasta que se quiebre y te lo explique todo exactamente.

—Él, _Spaniaen_ , él es quien se pone... Grita, chilla y me echa, y un minuto después viene y llora y... Realmente no le entiendo —murmura avergonzadillo.

—Romanito hace eso también —asiente España—. Sólo que no viene llorando...

—Eso lo haces tú —indica Francia al español sonriendo.

—¿Eh? Yo no grito.

— _Mon amour_... Claro que sí gritas y chillas, pataleas, lloras y haces un sonoro drama —Francia mira a Prusia—. No me dejarás mentir.

—Es verdad, tío, lo haces —asiente Prusia.

Francia le cierra un ojo al germano.

—¿Sabes qué le pasa a _papa_? Siente... Siente MUCHO contigo.

Germania le mira sin estar muy seguro.

—Así somos... de sangre caliente —se encoge de hombros España.

—Siente, con esto —mano al pecho del germano y luego al estómago—. Y esto. Pierde el control y TÚ haces que se le remueva todo esto.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —asegura Prusia. Germania parpadea reconociendo un poco esa sensación, sin mucha seguridad.

—Sí que la conoces. Es... Eso que sientes cuando _Hongrie_ te mira después del sexo.

—Se os va la olla —niega Prusia.

— _Non_ , no se nos va... —Francia sonríe.

—Suena a algo como el enfado —admite Germania tratando de entender—. Y él a mí me enfada mucho en realidad...

—Nah, no es enfado —niega España. Germania se encoge de hombros.

—Son igual de complicados que su padre... ¿Cómo puedes llamarles hermanos? —pregunta para el albino.

—Me ayudan y me quieren, ¿qué otra cosa van a ser?

—Unas pestes —les mira y niega con la cabeza. Carraspea—. ¿Cuándo pretenden...?

—Cuanto antes, no voy a arriesgarme a algo peor que lo de hoy —sentencia el español. Germania se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Déjenme hacer algunas llamadas, ¿bien? Creo que puedo conseguir una isla para... Mañana —sonríe Francia levantándose.

—Mañana, bien —sonríe Prusia.

—Oye, tienes que llevarte hoy a tu padre, creo que será mejor que no le vea —comenta España a Prusia.

—Vístelo bien... Arréglalo y déjalo guapo —pide el francés.

—¿Y no será mejor que os llevéis vosotros a _Rom_ para que no se quede con todos en casa?

—Eso sería útil —Francia sonríe aún de pie a punto de salir con el teléfono—. Una cena tranquila y feliz... Hablando de Germania.

—¡Quizás nos cuente de sus miedos!

—No se nos puede escapar.

—Le interrogaremos, ¿voy a por él mientras tú acabas con eso y nos vemos en una hora?

— _Oui... Mon dieu_! ¡Cómo me encanta hacer de cupido! —confiesa Francia sonriendo y España se ríe y le abraza porque está muy contento—. ¡Quiero que funcione, _Espagna_!

—Y yo, si no lo han... es que... es que si ni se ha dejado que le pase nunca va a flipar.

—Y va a asustarse mucho, mucho también, por motivos distinto. Confío en Germania... —sonríe ilusionado.

—El problema es que no lo veremos.

—Eso... Me da tristeza —admite mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Cómo podríamos hacerlo?

—¿Qué tan estúpido es irnos y luego volver por el otro lado de la isla? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—¿Crees que funcione si nos ve?

— _Non_ —admite arrugando la nariz.

—Quizás no nos vea...

—Veremos qué puedo conseguir, nos vemos en una hora con _papa_ , ¿vale? —pide tomándole del cuello. El español asiente y la abraza la cintura—. Reunir a la pareja milenaria y hacer que _papa_ se enamore de verdad —sonríe recargando la frente en su hombro—. Esto es como nuestro examen profesional.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar con él con mucho cuidado.

— _Oui_ , no creo que le haga ninguna gracia el tema —Francia se encoge de hombros blandiendo el teléfono—. Voy a hablarle a Seychelles y tú ponte pensar en cómo llevarles en avión sin que se nos mueran del susto —propone acercándose a Prusia y a Germania dándole un beso en la mejilla al primero y otro al segundo—. Nos vemos mañana.

— _Auf viedersehen_ —se despide Prusia sonriendo y empuja un poco a su padre de los hombros.

— _Au revoir!_ —se despide Francia mientras Germania se deja empujar y le hace un leve gesto de despedida con la cabeza.

Finalmente, un par de horas más tarde, varias llamadas a Seychelles, unos cuantos regaños después a la pobre chica, una vez superados unos cuantos golpes a la tarjeta de crédito de Alemania y (de Francia), este último toca la puerta del cuarto de usos múltiples. Abre la puerta y mete la cabeza.

— _Allô?_

Y Veneciano le aparta saliendo de ahí echando humo por las orejas. Francia se muerde el labio, dejándole pasar porque los italianos enojados, mejor con pinzas

Roma suspira y se deja caer en una butaca, agotado. El francés entra al cuarto, menos sonriente, mirando un segundo a su padre y luego buscando a España con la mirada.

—¿Cómo ha ido esto?

—Mal... —responde España suavemente sentado en la otra butaca. Francia suspira acercándose a Roma, que le mira de reojo, pasándose una mano por el pelo y sonríe un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta sonriéndole un poquito de vuelta pero sin quitar la cara de gravedad.

—Claro, mi vida, sólo está un poco enfadado, pero creo que lo ha entendido bastante bien —responde sonriendo falsamente y desde luego no le cree ni un poco acercándose a él y dándole un suave beso en los labios como los que suele darle a España todo el tiempo.

—¿Y tú has entendido el problema? —pregunta acariciándole la mejilla, agachado sobre él. Roma le hace sentarse en sus rodillas, abrazándole sin dejar de sonreír. Francia le sonríe, recargándose en él y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Es bastante diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado, sólo es eso.

—Lo es... Ahora hay otras reglas...

—Eso me ha dicho —le mira a los ojos.

—Nosotros no matamos gente, ya no hay esclavos y... El sexo es algo sutil y a veces tabú.

Roma se ríe con toda la lista.

—Suena terrible.

—Hay otras ventajas, papá —interviene España.

—Hay bastantes garantías... Nadie puede invadirte, por ejemplo.

—Eso suena aburrido, ¿cuál es el motivo de vida entonces? Admito que me fascina como hacéis las cosas, pero no estoy seguro de entenderlas.

—Entiendo que para ti es complejo pensar en una vida cuyo propósito no sea invadir a todos —indica Francia suspirando e inclinando la cabeza. Roma suspira de nuevo—, pero te aseguro que la estabilidad, la riqueza y el mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas es sólo otro modo de vivir. Toooodos pasamos por la etapa de querer conquistarlo todo, todos perdimos y todos aprendimos mejor a cuidar lo que tenemos.

—Sólo tengo que acostumbrarme —sonríe y le acaricia un poco la cabeza—. No os preocupéis por mí, _ma puers_ , soy rápido aprendiendo.

— _Oui_ , claro que eres muy rápido aprendiendo, pero también eres un bestia aprendiendo... y en otros tiempos lo hacías a golpes o enfadando a toda la humanidad. Lo de hoy es la sutileza, _cher_ —beso en el temple.

—¿Nada de enfadar a nadie? —saca un poco el labio falsamente triste con ello.

—Cielos, Prusia tiene suerte de no estar aquí, con tu filosofía de vida estaría besándote los pies en menos de dos minutos —se ríe España al ver esa respuesta. Francia se ríe.

— _Prusiae_ siempre me ha caído muy bien —se ríe Roma.

— _Prusse, Allemagne_ y tú podrían planear conquistar al mundo en un par de horas... tsk tsk tsk... no nos conviene.

—Veneciano me contó que llevan toda la vida intentándolo.

—Y los demás cada vez se lo ponemos más difícil, ahora se hace con la economía y los muy perros lo están casi logrando de nuevo, pero no... —responde España.

—Al menos esta vez no pretenden hacerlo por encima de mi cadáver... —murmura el Francés.

—Algo me han contado de eso también... mi muchacho al que le pesan las espadas —le acaricia la mejilla sonriendo.

—Eh, eh... ya no me pesan las espadas porque conseguí hacer unas delgadas y ligeras... y de hecho soy el mejor espadachín del mundo —asegura entrecerrando los ojos, picadito—, y yo también fui un imperio y les conquiste a todos.

—Eso es algo que sí me gustaría ver —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Pues cuando quieras, _papa_... dile a este que saque una espada y verás —señala a España y sonríe, sintiéndose un niño de nuevo a momentos, ahí sentado en las piernas de su padre.

—Será otro día porque ahora tenemos que irnos —se levanta España.

—Ves... ahora me tiene miedo él a mí —se ríe Francia levantándose y estirando una mano hacia su padre para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—No tengo miedo, es que va a venir Prusia y tenemos que irnos a cenar —replica España y Roma se levanta tomándolos a los dos de los hombros.

—Eso dice, que no tiene miedo —el francés le pica un poco la costilla a España por la espalda de su padre y este salta un poco y se ríe intentando pellizcarle también.

—¡Eh, eh! —se ríe el romano separándoles un poco, sin soltarles—. En realidad me han contado la historia por encima —mira a Francia de reojo—, dicen que te hizo caer como imperio el mismo que casi se muere contigo por salvarte de los germanos... una historia muy bonita.

—Una historia muy bonita... al parecer todos estamos destinados a cometer los errores de nuestros padres —le mira de reojo riéndose y sonrojándose un poquitíiiiiito. El romano le abraza hacia sí con más fuerza mientras salen.

—¿Los errores de los padres? Mira tu hermano, _Hispaniae_ , ¡ahora quiere culparme a mí!

—Pues claro que voy a culparte a ti... Tú y sólo tú eres el culpable de todo lo bueno y malo que somos...

—Eso es realmente dulce —sonríe y les abraza con fuerza, humedeciéndosele los ojos.

Francia le abraza también, a él una España. Abrazo de _Teletubbie_ de los tres idiotas.

—¡Los quiero mucho a los dos! —susurra Francia.

—Y yooo —sueltan los otros dos coordinados.

—¿Quieren salir a cenar o que YO les prepare cena?

—No podemos quedarnos en la casa, Francia —insiste España.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Roma.

—Porque no tengo suficientes cosas para preparar comida —recuerda Francia sonriendo, el buen actor.

—Oh... —Roma un poco alicaído—. Hoy no está siendo mi día de suerte.

—Pero conozco un restaurante que es _fantástique_... Y muy exclusivo. Conozco bien al chef, va a gustarte.

Roma le sonríe a Francia y mira a España de reojo un instante... se muerde el labio y acaba por negar con la cabeza sonriendo.

—¡Pues vamos!

— _Quoi?_ ¿Qué estás pensando?

— _Quid?_ —parpadea—. En el restaurante...

—Pero me has mirado y te has mordido el labio —responde España.

—No es nada —le quita importancia negando con la cabeza.

—Ni creas que no te conocemos, _papa_... No digas que no es nada —indica Francia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo que me refiero es que no es importante.

—¿Por qué no va a ser importante algo que sientas? —pregunta Francia deteniendo un taxi.

—Sólo quería saber si _Hispaniae_ ha hablado con Romano en su caja negra esa que tiene —miente de forma convincente.

—¿Con Romano? —pregunta Francia mirando a España.

—No... En realidad no —responde España sacando su teléfono y marcando a Romano.

—Pregúntale como está Veneciano —pide Roma. Francia sonríe a su padre considerando al menos que su padre está siendo empático con Veneciano.

—Estaba hecho una fiera —explica a Francia negando con la cabeza y suspira, subiéndose al taxi con los otros dos y tensándose cuando se pone en marcha, como cada vez.

—¡Pues claro que iba a estar hecho una fiera! —asiente Francia acariciándole la pierna para tranquilizarle.

Y cinco segundos más tarde, Roma se emboba con la canción de la radio que lleva el taxista, pidiendo a Francia silencio. Francia se calla sonriendo de lado y mirando a España, que está con el teléfono. Francia tararea un poco la canción, abrazando a su _papa_ y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Quién canta eso? —pregunta Roma suavecito.

—Son... _The Beatles_ —sonríe un poco de lado —. Eran unos genios.

— _De bitels_... —repite Roma en un susurro, asintiendo.

— _Angleterre_ puede hablarte muuuuucho de música moderna —le mira y sonríe y luego de lo piensa—, cuando esté yo.

— _Ol ma lobiin nanana_ —canta un poquito Roma y sonríe a Francia—. ¿Por qué cuando estés tú? ¿También quieres aprender?

— _Non_ —sonrisa levemente falsa—, sólo se pone nervioso, ya lo sabes. _Papa_ , quería preguntarte algo...

— _Quid?_ —sigue escuchando la radio de fondo pero como ahora hablan, ya no hace tanto caso.

—Tú... Bueno, antes que nada, ¿qué piensas de mí y _Angleterre_? —lo sentimos, pero ESTA es la manera de empezar sutilmente.

—He aprendido la lección con Veneciano, _Franciae_ , no te preocupes por eso —le acaricia la mejilla—. Por mucho que me llame la atención. Además _Britannia_ da más miedo que _Germaniae_ —se ríe, aunque hay parte de verdad en ello. Francia le mira y sonríe de lado negando con la cabeza y riéndose un poco de sí mismo.

— _Non, non_... Ya sé que aprendiste, además a mí no me harías eso, obviamente... —asegura mirándole a los ojos—. Pero no estoy hablando de eso, hablo de mí y _Angleterre_ , quería preguntarte algo más mío y personal.

—Toda la vida me habéis parecido adorables —sonríe—. Y me hizo mucha ilusión saber que al final habías logrado lo que querías.

—A mí también me hace ilusión, aunque a ratos... —mira a España de reojo cual si le preocupara un poco que oyera—, no sé... a ratos me da un poco de miedo...

España nota la mirada y asiente pensando que es para que cuelgue.

—¿Qué te da miedo? —pregunta Roma.

—Mmmm... _Non_ , no es miedo en realidad —hace un gestito con la mano—, más bien es... preocupación.

—¿Por? —pregunta y España cuelga nerviosito, porque por lo visto, cuando Germania ha llegado a la casa con Prusia, Veneciano se le ha echado encima...

—Es algo que siempre he querido, ¿sabes? Y... yo he disfrutado mucho la vida, _papa_... me... les he seducido a todos, me he acostado con prácticamente todos, pero _Angleterre_... es especial.

—Ajá... —le insta a seguir cuando el taxi se detiene.

—Me ha costado trabajo que lo entienda... —le mira de reojo sacando la cartera y dándole dinero al taxista—, no sé _papa_... ¿tú... algún día lo lograste?

—¿Lograr qué? —pregunta sin estar muy seguro. Francia vuelve a mirar a España de reojo.

—Pues que alguien entienda que es especial —explica España que ha seguido un poco la conversación. Francia mira a su padre con la mirada más directa y sincera que es capaz. Roma les mira a los dos y parpadea.

—Por supuesto, ¿tenéis problemas con ello?

—No es especialmente fácil hacer entender a alguien, después de acostarte con todo el mundo, que él es... ÉL especial. A estas alturas, estoy seguro de que _Angleterre_ no está cien por ciento seguro.

—Pero cariño... una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra —responde Roma mirándole, porque cada vez que conquistaba a alguien lograba justo eso.

— _Ah non?_ —Francia le mira de reojo antes de hablar con el capitán de meseros y pedir una mesa para tres.

—Pues hay más cosas además del sexo que hacen sentir a una persona especial... —explica—. En realidad, casi nunca es el sexo lo que lo logra en realidad.

—Eso... he terminado por aprenderlo —admite Francia. España mira a Francia de reojo y sonríe.

—¿Entonces cómo es que _Ingleterre_ lo duda? —pregunta.

Francia suspira, porque no es que le guste hablar de esto en realidad, pero ha considerado que es la manera más fácil de conseguir que su padre empatice con él.

—Lo duda porque... es fácil dudarlo. Es fácil pensar que igual que tengo sexo con los demás, puedo hacer cosas bonitas por los demás y no sólo por él. No es tan simple entender los motivos...

—¡Pero no debes dejarle pensar eso! —exclama mientras se sientan a la mesa que ya les han preparado. Francia le mira, tratando de entender esa frase y lo que implica.

—No es tan fácil... _Angleterre_ y yo hemos estado peleando toda la vida y muchas veces le insté a pensarlo para lastimarle...

—A mí tampoco me parece tan fácil —responde España.

—Muchachos... hay muchas cosas buenas que funcionan con las personas, ¿cómo hacer que alguien se sienta especial? Haciéndole especial. Aunque a todos el mundo le gustan los besos, los regalos y las muestras de cariño, hay cosas que dicen "he estado pensando en ti y sólo en ti" esas son las cosas que sirven...

—Mmmm... —Francia inclina la cabeza y mira a España, y vacila un poco.

—¿Y qué pasa cuando hay propensión a que piensen que es todo un montaje? —pregunta España.

—Pues que hay que esforzarse aún más, pero al final, con más o menos esfuerzo, si las cosas son claras, ha de ser muy idiota para no entenderlo.

— _Papa_... ¿hacías eso con todos? —pregunta el francés mirándole con un poco de temor a la respuesta.

Roma le sonríe, vacila un instante y luego asiente. España mira a Francia de reojo pensando que suena un poco terrorífico y agradeciendo haber sido un niño.

Francia se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos porque, de todas las cosas que supuso un rato antes, de todas las cosas que pensó, valoró y dedujo cuando hablaban con Germania, él estaba todo el tiempo pensando que su padre pensaba como él mismo y él... siempre evitó hacer sentir especial a la gente que no lo era. Sólo eran diversiones pasajeras.

—Pero... ¿qué los hacía diferentes? —pregunta un poco descolocado, sintiendo extrañamente que llevan menos las riendas y que quizás esto será un poco más complicado.

—¿Diferentes? Cada uno era diferente de los demás, le gustaban e interesaban cosas diferentes, reaccionaban diferente, pensaban diferente... TODO les hacía diferente.

—Pero entonces no había realmente nadie especial —deduce España.

—Al contrario, todos lo eran —sonríe Roma. Francia le mira un poco angustiado.

—¿Pero no había nadie más especial que los demás? —pregunta con cuidado.

—¿Más especial en qué sentido?

—Pues... si hubieras tenido que elegir —propone España.

—Elegir siempre, siempre, siempre era un problema —confiesa el romano. Francia se revuelve un poco, sin poder terminar por concluir si admirar a su padre por ser capaz de hacer eso, o si asquearse de él.

—Es decir, ¿no tenías de antemano siempre la respuesta a quien era el que elegirías de ser necesario? —murmura cuando les traen la botella de vino que ha pedido a la entrada—. Y no hablo de elegir físicamente, hablo de aquí —se toca el corazón.

—¿Mi elección personal? —Roma se ríe—. No, mis pequeños. A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, yo siempre procuraba actuar con esto —se señala la cabeza—. No con esto —se señala el corazón. Francia parpadea un poco confundido.

—Pero... —a Francia le late el corazón con fuerza, sintiendo cierta angustilla con esto. Su padre, su padre era el que siempre sabía qué hacer, debía ser el MEJOR en las cuestiones del corazón, sabía seducirles, sabía hacer TODAS las cosas que él siempre había admirado y al final, no podía salir con esa respuesta—. _Non_. Hablo de tú, de ti para ti... quizás sabías lo que te convenía y era lo que hacías siempre...

—Pero... —España abre la boca sin saber que decir.

—Lo que yo quería era ser el más fuerte, _Franciae_.

—¿Y nada más? —pregunta con la boca pequeña.

—Pues cualquier otra aspiración habría puesto en peligro la primera, así que... eran muy pocos los momentos.

—Papá... eso es tan sumamente triste —asegura el español casi con el corazón roto.

—Oh, _papa_... —Francia se tapa la boca, también con el corazón en un puño.

—Chicos... —Roma les mira agobiado, tomándoles las manos a los dos—. Os cuento esto porque creo que ya sois lo bastante mayores.

— _Papa_... pero es que, de verdad hablas de "pocos los momentos". Yo no soy quien para hablar de ello, pero siempre he tenido muy, muy claro quién es quien, no puedo creer que tú lo tengas en tu mente como "pocos momentos" nada más.

—No, no, no... No me malinterpretéis. Sé quién es quién. Solamente utilizo mi cabeza para poner a cada uno en su sitio en vez del corazón. De esa manera puedo cambiarles de sitio.

— _Non... NON!_ No puedes cambiarles de sitio, porque para ti todos son diferentes, pero a la vez iguales. Todos son piezas que mover de acuerdo a lo que te conviene con esto —le señala la cabeza —, no con esto —corazón.

—Exacto.

—¡Pero _papa_! —Francia le suelta la mano y se pasa las dos manos por el pelo—. ¡Cómo es posible!

—Pues así era el mundo entonces. Nadie podía hacer lo que hacéis ahora. Era un suicidio —le explica.

—Lo era, lo fue para todos los que... bueno —traga saliva y le mira a la cara, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Es terrible... —susurra España.

—Lo supongo. Veo vuestras caras de incredulidad y pienso que debo pareceros... no estoy seguro.

—Pero, espera... espera —Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz—, aun así, tú sabes, _papa_. Tú debes SABER. Fuera o no fuera un suicidio, sigo sin poder creer que todos fueran iguales.

—Es que... —España se disculpa un poco.

—Por supuesto, en realidad me alegro que ahora podáis vivir como lo hacéis, es un increíble progreso... y por eso me gustabais tanto, vosotros y los niños. Erais tan frágiles... podía quereros con el corazón sin miedo a que me dañarais y no tenía que dañaros yo a vosotros.

Francia aprieta los ojos y traga saliva, y un instante más tarde se incorpora un poco acercándose a su padre y abrazándole. Roma levanta las cejas y le abraza de vuelta, volviendo a humedecérsele los ojos... España se une.

—Qué vida tan horrible, con todo y todo... Tienes... tienes que hacer algo para arreglarla.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Ahora ya no estás en esa época!

—Hey, hey... parece duro pero lo pasaba muy bien y en realidad casi siempre hacía lo que quería, siempre he sido muy bueno con las personas y rara era la que no me gustaba, podía encontrarle a todos el lado bueno, en serio, podía amar a todos los que quisiera y ellos me amaban a mí, nunca me faltó amor realmente —se ríe un poco consolándoles.

Francia le da un beso en la mejilla y se limpia los ojos (otro dramático), pasándose una mano por el pelo. Roma les da unos golpecitos en la espalda, riendo un poco cuando España se separa también sorbiéndose los mocos y tomando su copa de vino.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

—Amarles a todos... no es en lo absoluto lo mismo, _papa_... —niega el francés con la cabeza—, tú... tú... ¡TÚ! ¡Te estás perdiendo de algo, algo grande, importante, _fantastique_!

— _Quid?_ —le mira.

—Yo llevo SIGLOS diciéndote eso, Francia —responde España.

—¡Pero es que yo lo he tenido claro siempre, ÉL NO! —asegura Francia.

—De hecho, pensándolo bien... —España entrecierra los ojos y mira a Roma, seriamente—. Papá ¿alguna vez has hecho el amor?

Francia levanta las cejas.

—Si dice que les ha amado a todos...

— _Quid?_ —pregunta Roma y se ríe—. Creo que lo visteis algunas veces incluso...

—No, no... Piénsalo, Francia, piensa... Prusia, o yo. Yo te amo de verdad, pero no puedo hacer el amor contigo aunque tengamos sexo...

—Eso... —inclina la cabeza—, eso... es factible.

—Es que dice que si siempre lo ha hecho con la cabeza y no con el corazón...

—Al final del día... no... ¡Es que no es posible, _Espagne_ , es él!

—Sé quién es, Francia, pero es que... ¿estás oyendo lo que dice?

—Muchachos... calma —pide Roma.

—Incrédulamente, _oui_.

—¿De verdad creéis que queda algo en ese campo que vuestro viejo padre no haya probado? —sigue Roma tan seguro.

— _Oui_ , cada vez me queda más claro que es posible que hay algo importante que tú no has probado.

Roma, por lo general es una persona sin problemas o miedos a decir que no sabe sobre algo, dispuesto a escuchar y aprender a cualquiera de cualquier cosa con atención y humildad, como una pequeña esponja que tarde o temprano usará esos conocimientos en su favor, ya sea mejorando la calidad de vida o usándolos en contra de sus enemigos... pero que sus hijos intentaran darle lecciones de sexo era un poco... incomodo, definitivamente.

—¿Por qué mejor no me contáis como se hace y veremos si nosotros le llamábamos de otra forma? —propone suavemente igual.

—¿Explicarte cómo se hace, papa? —sonríe Francia.

—Es la única manera en la que podré estar seguro de si lo he hecho o no —responde Roma.

—Es sexo... Pero no es sólo sexo —explica Francia después de pensárselo un poco.

—Para empezar, necesitas a una persona que hayas elegido con el corazón —añade España.

—Y eso... Es justamente a lo que le refería hace rato. ¿Tú sabes quién es LA persona?

—Mmmm... —les mira a los dos, vacilando. España sonríe y mira a Francia de reojo.

—Vacilaste —susurra el francés.

—Vacilé —le guiña un ojo sonriendo. Francia sonríe mirando a España y este asiente, sonriendo también.

—Bien... Entonces comamos.

—¿Qué me habéis pedido? —pregunta Roma.

—Comida... Comida buena. Ahora verás.

—¿Ves?, mi hijo, tan especifico —se ríe el romano señalándoselo a España.

—Tanto como tú —se ríe España.

—La mitad de los ingredientes no los conoces _papa_ —se ríe—. Pero bueno, si has de saberlo, es conejo.

—Ah, ¿ahora sí que comes conejo? Cuando eras pequeño te decíamos que era un pollo especial de las montañas para que no lloraras.

—Claro que... ¡Eso no pasaba! —sonríe Francia riendo.

—Claro que sí, no querías comerlo, decías que te daba pena, que te gustaban mucho —sigue Roma y España se descojona de risa.

—Eran bonitos —se muerde el labio y aprieta los ojos—. Y me recordaban a _Angleterre_... ¡Y era un niño!

—Sí, ya lo sé, todo el tiempo decías esas cosas, eras adorable —se ríe Roma.

—¡Claro que era adorable! —sonríe el francés y le cierra un ojo. Roma se ríe más y España se queda pensando. Francia le sonríe a España—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No —niega quitándole importancia—. Es que pensaba en lo que hablábamos antes...

—¿En qué? —pregunta Roma.

Francia sonríe y mira a España con atención.

—Bueno, pensaba que si lo de enamorarse de verdad era un suicidio como has dicho... ¿Cuánta gente sabía realmente de tu persona especial? —pregunta España.

Roma levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poquito, vacilando unos instantes... finalmente suelta el aire por la nariz a modo de rendición, cerrando los ojos.

—Por aquel entonces, creo que, además de mí, solamente una persona —confiesa. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Evidentemente esa persona no era _esa_ persona especial —susurra Francia.

—Evidentemente esa persona era Helena —se ríe el español.

—Además, ella nunca lo supo porque yo se lo dijera, se podría decir que esta es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien abiertamente —les guiña un ojo—. Sólo por que sois vosotros.

—Bien, confesarlo no es demasiado malo nunca _papa_... —sonríe.

—En fin... —suspira.

—Y tampoco es tarde para confesarlo, es el principio —sonríe el francés—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Esta persona... ¿Sabe?

— _Non_ —sonríe, pasándose una mano por el pelo. España mira a Francia.

—¿Nunca lo ha sabido? —pregunta el Español.

—¿Tú qué crees? —sigue sonriendo.

—Yo creo que por el contrario, si te parecía como un suicidio... —el galo sonríe cuando su padre abre las manos y se encoge de hombros—. Es muy mono todo esto _papa_ —se ríe el francés levantando su copa.

—¿Te lo parece? —le sonríe.

—Ahora mismo, sí... Sólo tienes que relajarte y confiar en nosotros.

—¿En qué?

—En general, _papa_ —sonríe Francia orgulloso cuando les traen la sopa.

—Pues no creo que haya nadie en quien confíe más que en mis cuatro niños, pero es más fácil si me dices en qué piensas.

—Nah, en realidad no pienso en nada... pienso en irnos de vacaciones y ya —gesto de desinterés. Roma les mira a uno y a otro, España sonríe inocentemente —. ¿Algún día te hemos contado cómo es que funcionan los aviones?

El romano suspira y sonríe, pensando que es un cambio de tema bastante sospechoso.

— _Non_.

—Es que hoy nos vamos a subir a uno... son... bueno, ya verás, creo que es mejor que te enteres ya que estés adentro —Francia le sonríe a España, sabiendo que no ha engañado a su padre, y que va a pensar que hay algo sospechoso, pero que sí que confiará en ellos.

(Debo decir que Prusia ha planeado dejar a Germania inconsciente)

—¿Hoy?

—¿No quieres? Es divertido —responde España.

—Un poco impactante, pero tú eres un hombre fuerte.

—Creía que no pensabais en nada y de repente me saltáis con esto...

—Bueno... ha sido cuando se ha acordado —explica España.

—Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que esto tiene que ver con lo que estamos diciendo? —sonríe Francia con falsa inocencia.

—Una percepción personal —se encoge de hombros, cada vez más seguro al respecto.

—Además no has confesado del todo, no podríamos saber...

—Ah, _non_ , claro, ahora resulta que sois tontos —se ríe.

—Por completo, _papa_... nosotros no somos hijos de Helena —se ríe el francés terminándose la sopa.

España apoya la mejilla en la mano y le mira sonriente.

—Queremos oírlo, es especial ser los únicos a quienes les has dicho.

—Venga, _papa_... —Francia sonríe también, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Roma mira a uno y luego al otro y suspira sonrojándose un poco, sonriendo... y luego se detiene de golpe. España parpadea.

— _Quoi?_ —pregunta Francia suavemente. El mayor niega con la cabeza, en pánico. El francés mira a España de reojo, frunciendo un poquito el ceño —. _Quoi?_

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta España suavemente.

— _Non_ —sentencia, porque de nuevo es esa sensación opresiva... es la primera vez que le sucede solamente hablando ello y además, le da aún más pánico porque ahora no puede engañarlos y cambiar de tema—. _Non. Non_.

—No pasa nada, _papa_... —susurra Francia, tensándose un poco por los movimientos corporales.

—Es... estamos aquí, no... Somos nosotros —sigue España, agobiadito porque no sabe ni qué decir.

—No puedo... no puedo —aprieta los ojos—. No me hagáis esto vosotros también.

—¿Hacerte _quoi, papa?_ Calma... —le pone una mano en el brazo.

—Me calmo, me calmo —asiente pasándose las manos por el pelo y España mira a Francia nervioso.

—¿Qué te preocupa? Puedes hablar con nosotros, vamos a ayudarte.

Roma se aprieta los ojos con la respiración agitada aun y tiembla un poco.

—Papá, en serio... no pasa nada —España le pasa la mano por la espalda un poco para confortarlo.

— _Papa_ , estás en confianza... —susurra el francés acariciándole el brazo y tomándole de la mano, apretándosela —, ¿qué es lo que te asusta?

—Si me dejo llevar, podrá hacerme daño —susurra—. Y sabrá que puede.

Francia suspira, porque eso... eso siempre ha sido el mayor problema de todos.

—¿Y él querrá hacerte daño? —pregunta el francés, acariciándole un poco el pelo como suele hacer con Inglaterra.

—Es muy posible, él es de los míos, yo lo haría, no es como vosotros, no piensa como en esta época —le mira.

—Si tú puedes aprender a pensar como gente civilizada, él también puede aprender a hacerlo... no hay nada que tengas hoy que le interese, ¿para qué querría lastimarte?

—Además, él también es vulnerable, también podrías hacerle daño tú a él... y no lo harás. Tienes que confiar en los demás, nosotros no dejaremos que os dañéis el uno al otro como no dejan que lo hagamos nosotros ni nadie.

Roma les mira a los dos entre los dedos. Francia le sonríe.

—Confianza mutua, es difícil y da miedo a veces... —le peina un poco más.

—Pero de verdad, DE VERDAD merece la pena —asiente España abrazándole un poco.

—Yo... me negué la posibilidad por años y AÑOS... nunca permití que pasara —confiesa Francia mirándole a los ojos—, y un día, en un barco... entreabrí un poquito la puerta de mi corazón, sólo un poquito. Lejos de debilitarme como pensaba, me ha hecho alguien mejor.

—Además... te mereces una oportunidad, sólo tienes que relajarte, sabes hacerlo muy bien y siempre has visto como los demás eran felices a pesar de todo... ¿no les envidias un poquito?

—Mis dos monstruos implacables, venid aquí —abre los brazos para que le abracen.

—No somos monstruos —se ríe el francés abrazándole.

—Pero sí implacables —España le abraza también.

—No sabes lo mucho que nos ha odiado toda la humanidad por centurias sólo por esa característica.

—Lo que realmente me sorprendió al llegar es que no estéis dominando el mundo —asiente el romano.

—¿Quién dice que no lo hacemos? —se ríe España.

—Hay diferentes formas de dominar al mundo, papa —susurra Francia sonriendo —. Y espera... —agrega separándose un poquito de Roma y sonriendo —. ¡Aun no nos dices quien es! ¡Tienes que decirnos!

—Deja que Alemania y Suiza se ocupen del dinero, nosotros tenemos sus corazones bailando al son —sonríe el español—. Como nos enseñó nuestro padre.

Francia se acerca a España y tira de el dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego mira a su padre.

—Corazones bailando al son... por décadas, _papa_... se requiere bastante práctica, quiero decirlo —admite.

Él les revuelve un poco el pelo a los dos, riéndose.

—Yo también os enseñé a manejar el dinero —le riñe un poco.

—Y lo manejamos bastante bien —asegura Francia —, pero son _Allemagne, Suisse_ y _Amerique_ los que hacen la parte complicada, nosotros no nos molestamos tanto con esas cosas.

—Claro, eso es aburrido, papá —protesta España—. Pero igual deja de cambiar de tema, no te vas a librar de decir su nombre, tienes que empezar a soltarte ya y mejor empezar a hacerlo con nosotros para ayudarte.

Francia sonríe mirando a su padre ilusionadillo, separándose un poco.

—Venga, _papa_... no es como que seas el único en esta mesa.

—Está bien, está bien —enseña las palmas de las manos a modo de rendición—. Se trata de... —pausa dramática, sonrisa.

España le mira sonriendo y conteniendo un poco la respiración. Francia sonríe ilusionadillo.

(Todos contenemos el aliento...)

—Kiev, no sé si le llegasteis a conocer nunca, era de las tierra del este... —suelta inevitablemente. Francia parpadea por un instante antes de reírse y darle un golpe suave en el pecho.

—¡No es verdaaaad!

—¿Eh? —vacila España también descolocado un momento antes de que caer en que Roma se está muriendo de la risa.

—Vale, vale... es _Germaniae_ , por supuesto —confiesa sonrojándose un poquito otra vez, sonriendo.

Francia sonríe sinceramente poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

— _Germania_ —susurra y Roma se sonroja un poco más, sonriendo también.

—Ya lo sabiamooos —España le clava un dedo en la mejilla a su padre, burloncito.

—Ya sé que lo sabíais —se ríe.

—Nuestro niño está creciendo, _Espagne_ —se ríe Francia dándole unas palmadas en la mejilla. España se ríe.

—Y ahora al menos vais a decirme qué habéis planeado, en justa correspondencia —pide.

—¿Cómo no saber que lo era?, ¡si a Germania le MIRAS diferente...! ¿Sabes? Algo puedo asegurarte... —sigue Francia ignorando por completo la petición. Roma le lanza una mirada cargada de sentido —. Nada que no sepas tú tampoco, pero para Germania también eres especial —se ríe.

—Oh... lo sé —asiente y se ríe—. Yo sí lo sé.

—Claro que lo sabes —sonrisa enseñando los dientes como de anuncio de dentífrico porque sólo quería cambiar el tema, mira a España —. _Papa_ y Germania se quieeereeen.

—A pesar de intentar no hacerlooo —canta Roma y España se ríe.

Francia se ríe con esa respuesta completamente sincera de su padre.

—Este es de los nuestros... inmolestable.

—Pero me sé de dos que no me han respondido a la pregunta que les he hecho a pesar de hablar de la confianza mutua y de implacabilidad que creen que aprendieron de los árboles.

Francia se ríe más, terminando de comer y limpiándose la boca.

—Los árboles son hermosos.

—Vale, vale, a papá le dan miedo las sorpresas —responde España.

—Cobarde —susurra Francia con la boca pequeña. Roma pone los ojos en blanco.

—Decidme al menos que habéis hecho con él cuando te lo has llevado —negocia.

—Uhh... es insaciable Germania... —susurra Francia sin poder evitarlo mirando a España y cerrándole un ojo.

—Terrible, una máquina, de verdad... —asiente el español.

—Esto os saldría mejor si no supiera de quien hablamos, muchachos —responde Roma mirándoles en un poco de riña.

—Oh... ¿ahora me dices que Germania es saciable y no es una máquina? Vaya, _papa_... eso no lo esperaba de ti —el francés sonríe de lado, malignillo.

— _Franciae_ , a este juego sabemos jugar todos —le advierte no tan divertido. Francia sonríe al ver que le ha picado un poco y se recarga en la silla —. No me hagas enfadar y desconfiar de ti...

—Le dimos un beso... lo pusimos nervioso y le sacudimos un poco las ideas —indica el francés mirándole a los ojos con sinceridad, sonriendo un poco más.

—De hecho, él sí sabe el plan y ha estado de acuerdo... —añade España.

—Un beso... cabrón con suerte, ¡luego que no me grite! —se ríe.

—En general —corrige el galo.

—Pero igual tienes prohibido verle hoy, Romano y Prusia están torturándole —explica España.

—¿Romanito también? —levanta la cejas Francia —. Uh, _papa_... A ver si te lo devuelven entero.

—Sí... ha dicho que no confiaba en el criterio de Prusia —explica España.

—¿El criterio de _Prusiae_ en qué?

—Asumo que en castigos. Por cierto, ¿sabemos algo del castigo de Veneciano a _Allemagne?_

—Se ha llevado otro beso —explica Roma a Francia.

— _Allemagne?_ —pregunta levantando las cejas.

— _Non, Germaniae_. Le he dicho yo que lo hiciera —responde.

—Ah... sí, eso... —susurra España que creía que Roma no lo sabía.

Francia se ríe un poquito.

—Tus métodos _papa_...

—Pues no es como que pudiera decirle otra cosa —se encoge de hombros.

—Así que en una sentada Germania se va a llevar un beso de cada miembro de la familia. ¡Sólo queda romanito!

—No, no, Romanito no —sentencia España, haciendo reír a su hermano.

—Sólo porque Romanito no se deja... Que si le dices que no lo haga quizás vaya corriendo sólo por llevarte la contraria.

—¡Pues no se lo diré! —responde España.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, mi vida —responde Roma para España, tratando de calmarle—. Sin desmerecer vuestros besos, me preocupa más _Britannia_ , a vosotros os ve como niños todavía.

—¿ _Britannia_ con _Germania_?

El romano asiente y Francia levanta una ceja sin recordar haberlos visto juntos siquiera, porque eran pequeñitos.

—Pero Britania es... Ella.

—¿Es ella? —pregunta sin entender eso el romano.

—¡Pues es Britania! No se le va a acercar a Germania, si el que le gusta eres... —suspiro —tú.

Roma se ríe.

—Yo les gusto a todos, cariño... y todos tienen vidas al margen de eso que no ruedan a mí alrededor si pueden evitarlo.

—Pues _Germania_... _Mon dieu_ , ¿de verdad se tiraba a _Britannia_? ¡Quien lo viera!

—¿De veras quieres saber sobre eso? —pregunta Roma sonriendo y España asiente.

—¡Pues claro que queremos!

—Veamos... —levanta la vista para recordar—. _Germaniae_... se tiraba a _Britannia_ , a tu madre, a Helvetia... y no sé si Helena llego a ir con él alguna vez, asumo que sí. No estoy seguro de si alguna vez hizo algo con Escandinavia, hasta donde sé eran amigos...

—¡Y todavía a quejan de mí sus hijos! Vaya —se ríe Francia —. ¿Y quién era el mejor en la cama?

—Yo —tan seguro.

—¡No serías mejor que yo, eso te lo aseguro! —se ríe el francés —. Pero hablaba de los otros.

—Eso... no voy a discutir contigo por ello —responde Roma—. Todos tenían su... aquello, ya te lo he dicho, me gustaban todos. Pero creo que si tuviera que elegir a uno... Helena.

—Helena... Hmm... No me extraña. Ella era algo especial —sonríe el francés.

—A mí me gustaba mucho —asiente España.

—Todos eran algo especial —Roma le guiña un ojo.

—Claro... Todos tienen siempre algo especial, pero... Hay quienes están más educados.

—Helena era la más dulce y ella me enseñó a mí casi todo, pero Cartago y _Britannia_ eran puro fuego, o Iberia, que tenía energía para parar un ejército. Egipto era suave y refinada, nadie necesitaba tantos preliminares...

—Aja… —Francia le mira no sin notar que no ha mencionado a Germania. España se queda con el mismo detalle—. ¿Y...?

—Galia era muy delicada, sin embargo se desconcentraba un montón, Helena tenía un ritmo lento para mi gusto, Cartago era demasiado bestia y _Britannia_ muy agresiva, Egipto en cambio era efusiva y entregada una vez lo lograbas...

—Mmmm ya, aja... ¿Y? —insiste Francia sonriendo un poquito de lado.

—¿Y? —pregunta Roma.

—Germania —responde España.

—Sí, y... No estás olvidando... Exactamente —risita de Francia.

—Ah... eso —sonríe.

—¿Aja? Una buena y precisa descripción, _sil vous plait._

—Bueno, no he conocido a nadie más vigoroso y se enciende así —le guiña un ojo a Francia y chasquea los dedos—. Voluble, es extremadamente inocente, lo que lo hace especialmente adorable y además es fácil hacerle hacer lo que uno quiere como quiere...

— _Prusse, Suisse..._ Y _Allemagne_ —sonríe—. ¿Y lo hace bien? Esa es una descripción fría y calculadora, casi parece que me lo estás vendiendo.

—Es la misma descripción que te he dado de los otros... —le mira de reojo.

—Justamente por eso es que no es la descripción que quiero —explica Francia—. ¿Qué te hace a TI?

—Lo que te he dicho... —vacila sin seguirle ahora.

—Eso es como funciona, lo que tú le puedes hacer a él. Pero él... ¿Quién te excita más? No me hagas pedirle a España que nos hable de cómo es el sexo con Romanito.

—¿Excitarme a mí? Él —parpadea.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y que más te hace a ti?

—Ya te lo he dicho, a él es a quien es más fácil lograr que haga lo que yo quiero.

—Te niegas muchas cosas, _papa_... —sonríe.

— _Quid?_

—Eres muy mono tú también —inclina la cabeza. Roma se encoge de hombros porque de veras no entiende lo que quiere saber—. Espero pronto, cuando te pregunte, me contestes con una respuesta completamente apasionada —sonríe.

—Lo que quiere saber es por qué dices que Germania es especial si sólo es una lista de adjetivos como los demás —explica España y todos le agradecemos.

—Exactamente... Sólo estás dando adjetivos, insisto, parece que nos lo vendes, pero nada de eso me hace pensar que Germania es realmente tu favorito. Hombre, _papa_... Si no pareces latino.

—Pero si te lo he dicho tres veces, _Franciae_ , puedo hacer que haga lo que yo quiero.

Francia parpadea y España mira a su hermano.

—¿Eso es lo que tiene de especial? ¿Que lo manejas cómo quieres? —pregunta suavemente el galo.

—Sí, pero no —hace un gesto vago.

—¿No lo haces igual con los demás? —pregunta España.

—Mmm... Si yo hiciera lo que quisieras en la cama, ¿me preferirías a mí, entonces?

— _Non_ , no lo hago con los demás, los demás hacen lo que ellos quieren y yo me adapto a ellos —explica.

—Oh, y a Germania... ¡Germania hace para satisfacerte a ti!

—Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo —asiente.

—Consigues que haga... Lo que tú quieres, con él si te das el lujo de... Oh... Bueno eso ya es al menos un poco diferente. No hubiera pensado en Germania como el modelo dispuesto a satisfacer a un amante... —sonrisa —, lo tienes bien entrenado, _papa._

—Bueno, él no sabe que lo hace —sonríe.

—¿Y pierdes la cabeza con él? —pregunta sonriendito —. ¿Más que con el resto?

—En realidad nadie hace para que yo la pierda. Les resulta más fácil dejar que sea yo quien haga las cosas. Así ellos están contentos y yo estoy protegido...

—Y... ¿De verdad nunca te has dejado perder la cabeza? —pregunta el francés sonriendo de lado —. No te creo, seguramente no se han enterado de que la pierdes, pero un desliz de vez en cuando, con Germania, después de un día entero con él...

— _Non, non Franciae_ , lo que estoy diciendo... sí, claro que he dejado llevar mi cabeza, lo que digo es que yo la dejo llevar. A ver, es lo mismo que... dar un beso y recibir un beso, el resultado es el mismo pero no es lo mismo, yo doy muchos besos que me pierden pero no los recibo. La mayoría tienen miedo o no saben cómo hacerlo.

Francia le mira medio regañado por un instante.

—Germania se atreve entonces a ser el que te lleva, el que no se hace menos porque eres tú —sonríe —. Germania siempre fue muy valiente.

—Le cuesta hacerlo y admito que no se lo pongo fácil, pero sí —asiente.

—Me gusta mucho Germania para ti —asegura el francés —, siempre lo ha hecho. Hacen buena pareja y es sorprendentemente una buena relación entre iguales.

—Pues tú siempre insistías que fuera con _Britannia_ —risas—. Era _Hispaniae_ el que siempre preguntaba por _Austrich_ y _Prusiae_.

—¡Yo quería ver a _Angleterre_ , claro! ¡Y _Espagna_ era tonto porque le gustaba _Autriche_! ¡Pero _papa_ _Germania_ era _papa_ _Germania_!

—¿Yo no era tonto! —protesta España—. ¡Al menos a mí, Austria no me hacía llorar!

Roma se ríe de la discusión de los dos.

—Bueno, las lágrimas eran premio.

—Sí, un kilo de barro en el pelo y un baño te llevabas de premio.

—No sólo eso... Venga ya, cual si a ti no te maltratara... El mismo _Autriche_ , no digamos más.

—¡De pequeño no!

—¡Porque de pequeño era un niño delicado y ridículo que lloraba con todo!

—¡Anda! ¡Y tú! —se ríe España.

— _Non_ , yo no lloraba por TODO.

—Prácticamente... no le hagas caso, papá, está enfadado con Austria desde siempre.

—¡Deja de defenderle todo el tiempo!

—¿Ves? —risas.

—Es que le defiende irracionalmente —protesta un poco.

—No, tú te enfadas irracionalmente —replica riendo.

—Qué me voy a enfadar irracional —protesta sacándole la lengua —, ¡el único punto en el que no hemos coincidido en dos mil años es en su idiota amor por él!

—¿Por qué te enfadas? —interviene Roma.

—Por lo mismo que Prusia, porque le tienen una ganas... pero nop —suelta España.

—¡Ha! Ya quisiera. El que me tiene ganas es él a mí —hace los ojos en blanco —, lo que me enfada, y no se lo he perdonado nunca, ¡es que te prohibiera hablarme! ¡A mí! ¡Su hermano!

Roma levanta las cejas.

—No, lo que pasa es que por entonces no nos llevábamos como hermanos.

—Se casaron, y después de eso... Le dieron celos idiotas porque nos besábamos y acostábamos y se lo prohibió.

—Yo ni digo que me gustara la medida ni que estuviera bien... pero lo merecíamos.

—¡¿Perdooooooon?! ¡Cómo lo íbamos a merecer! ¡Papa dile algo! ¿Ves como se pone? —le acusa con Roma.

—¡Pues es que yo estaba casado con él —se defiende.

—¡Pero eras mi hermano! Nadie dijo que fuéramos a hacer eso mientras estabas casado, pero ni siquiera tú cumplías con sus absurdas disposiciones —se ríe.

* * *

 _Me gusta estar publicando esta historia a la vez que cuervos porque se notan más las diferencias entre los niños sajones y los latinos en las interacciones con sus correspondientes padres. Recuerdo haber escrito esto mientras pintaba el atrezzo para "La pequeña tienda de los horrores", en verano ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

Germania se baja del taxi lo más rápido posible como cada vez que se sube a un carro demoníaco de esos. Prusia paga al taxista tranquilamente antes de bajarse a su lado y le sonríe.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Pues... vamos a casa, te das una ducha, luego vamos a comprar ropa y... luego nos vamos a ver una peli de guerra en el cine y a cenar —sonríe.

—Mmm... —no ha entendido la mitad—. Querría darme un baño.

—Sí, eso, una ducha —asiente porque además no sé ni si tengan realmente bañera.

Germania se encoge de hombros acercándose a la puerta.

—¿Qué es una…? Mmm... Eso que has dicho de guerra.

Prusia la abre con las llaves metiendo la cabeza con cuidado para asegurarse que no están por ahí España y Francia con Roma.

—Una peli, ven pasa —le hace un gesto para que entre con sigilo y en silencio—. Es como... es en un cine, que es una sala oscura y ponen imágenes de luz que se mueven en una pantalla gigante y cuentan historias.

—Es eso como... Algo que _Rom_... Teatro le llama.

— _Nein, nein_ , mejor, porque el teatro son siempre... bueno, un poco... _nein_ , es más divertido, porque son en todos los lugares que se quiera y con música y con efectos especiales y ahora las hacemos en 3D que es _awesome_.

En ese momento se oye un portazo en el piso de arriba. Germania, que ha entendido otra vez un 2% de lo que dice (divertido, música...) levanta las cejas y la vista hacia donde escuchó el sonido, poniéndose un poco en guardia.

—La cosa es que el teatro es una de esas cosas... como cuando vamos a los conciertos del señorito, que son aburriiiiiidos pero el cine es _awesome_ , te va a gustar, además ahora ponen _Superman_ y creo que aún está _Iron man_... a mí la que me gustó más de las que hace Amerika de súper héroes fue la de Capitán América porque era mientras la época nazi, aunque los nazis eran los malos, claro, siempre nos pone así en sus pelis.

—¿Nazis? ¿Qué son Nazis?

—Nosotros —le señala a él y a sí mismo mientras suben las escaleras—. Pero no lo digas en la calle.

—¿Por qué? —le sigue.

—Fue el nombre que tenía nuestro régimen en la última época en la que fuimos un imperio, pero matamos a un montón de personas, lo llaman "el holocausto" así que pensar de esa manera está mal visto ahora —explica y se encuentran a Veneciano arriba del todo de las escaleras.

—Oh... Nazi —repite frente a frente a veneciano—. Eras tú el que hacía ruido.

Veneciano le mira a los ojos un instante, con el ceño fruncido, y aprovechando que Germania está uno o dos escalones más abajo y quedan a la misma altura, le toma de la nuca y le mete un morreo, sin avisar ni pedir permiso ni comerlo ni beberlo.

Germania levanta las cejas hasta el TECHO, sin esperárselo en lo ABSOLUTO, entrecerrando los ojos después de unos instantes, sin poder evitarlo, siguiendo un poquito el beso.

—Uoooh! —exclama Prusia, Italia insiste profundizando un poco.

La persistencia de Italia, unido a la habilidad del muchacho (¿desde cuándo un bebé puede hacerse así de... hábil para... esas cosas...?) hace que Germania ceda unos segundos más tarde y le devuelva el beso levantando suavemente una mano y poniéndosela en la cintura.

Italia, satisfecho, insiste hasta que queda absolutamente claro que Germania ha perdido la cabeza. Germania incluso le sigue en el beso cuando el italiano se separa, sin aliento y con los labios un poco hinchados.

—Jum! —suelta Veneciano asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Por... O-Odín... —susurra el germano cerrando los ojos en cuanto se separa del italiano, rojo como tomate.

—Por quien tú quieras, _caro mío_.

—Ehm... _I-Italien_ —saluda Prusia nervioso.

—Y ahora, si vuelves a dejar que el abuelo bese a _il mio amore_ , no seré tan dulce —amenaza a Germania muy en serio.

—E-En realidad íbamos a... arreglar eso —explica Prusia mirando a su padre de reojo.

—Y-Yo... No es que pueda... A... —Germania toma aire e intenta, de verdad intenta, ordenar su pensamiento—. _Deutschland_.

— _Ja_. A _Deutschland_ —sentencia Italia en el mejor alemán que puede, para que quede bien clarito—. ¿Cómo vais a arreglarlo?

—No es como que yo le dijera que fuera a hacerlo —se defiende Germania.

—Tú eres su amante o pareja o novio o como lo digas, _cazzo_ —protesta.

—Pues... vamos a... va a... darse una ducha y luego a... —vacila Prusia que no quiere decirle que van a comprar ropa.

—Yo... ¡no soy nada de todo eso! —protesta Germania cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño—. Y no voy a cambiarme la ropa.

—Oh... —el semblante del italiano se relaja un poco—. Arreglarle para que se vea bien, entiendo —asiente—. Bien, tenéis veinte minutos para ducharos y luego vamos a por ropa nueva y a la peluquería, voy a por mi _fratello_.

— _Nein! Italien_... —Prusia aprieta los ojos, pero Italia ya se ha ido, así que deja caer los hombros derrotado—. Vatiii —protesta.

—Parece menos enfadado, ciertamente —Germania se muerde el labio.

— _Nein_... es que ahora... —bufa y le lleva hacia su cuarto—. Olvídate del cine, de cenar y de las cervezas y de nada divertido.

—¿Por qué? —le mira de reojo, sorprendido con esto, porque sí que se le antojaban las cervezas y tiene hambre además...

—¿Por qué? ¿A ti qué te parece? ¡Porque se vienen los hermanos italianos a comprar ropa! Eso es como... el infierno —le mete al cuarto, protestando.

—¿Por qué es el infierno? Sólo basta ir y comprar una túnica... o bueno, estas ropas feas y ya, ¿cuánto podemos tardarnos? —tan inocente mi muchacho. Prusia le mira con cara de MUCHAS circunstancias—, ¿O no es así? —levanta las cejas al verle la cara.

—Ya lo verás... pueden estarse DÍAS y siempre quieren ver toooodas la tiendas y probárselo TODO. Yo me voy a llevar la consola, tú ya te apañarás con ellos —le empuja al cuarto de baño ahora.

—¡¿Días?! ¿Pero cómo van a comprar ropa por días? —pregunta dejándose empujar.

—En realidad nadie lo entiende, supongo que _Rom_ no es así —le señala en el baño—. Mira, esta es la ducha.

—¿Y esto para qué... sirve? ¿Sale agua de aquí?

— _Ja_ , mira, esto es un grifo —le muestra que se abre—. Aquí la caliente y aquí la fría y aquí abres los nitros chorros y con este sale del techo... y este es jabón para el cuerpo y este para la cabeza.

Germania mira todo atentamente.

—Tiene que frotar para que haga mucha espuma y luego quitarlo.

Germania asiente no muy convencido... ni seguro de lo que hay que hacer. Abre el grifo.

—¡ _Nein_ , pero no lo abras ahora, que lo mojarás todo!

—¿Y qué si se moja todo?, ya se secará.

—Bueno, sí, pero yo tengo que limpiarlo.

—No lo limpies, sólo es agua.

—Bueno tú... bueno, tú dúchate y no lo mojes todo —pide porque no concibe el concepto no limpiar.

Germania del todo el grifo, levantando las cejas sorprendido. Mira la regadera unos cuantos segundos bastante impresionado sin saber cómo es que han conseguido que una cascada caiga a la mitad de la casa. Frunce el ceño al suponer que esto es culpa de Roma. Se levanta la túnica y se la saca por la cabeza.

Y así abre el agua helada entra olvidando el asunto de que Prusia dijo algo con agua caliente, porque además lo considera improbable. Prusia le mira de reojo y sale.

Germania suspira metiendo la cabeza bajo el agua y mojándose con agua helada, sintiéndose un poco mejor al instante. Sacude el pelo mojando las paredes de la regadera y se talla un poco los brazos y el torso. Toma uno de los botecitos y hace un DESASTRE para abrirlo hasta romperlo y quedarse él, las paredes y hasta el techo llenos de shampoo.

Mientras tanto, Prusia se pone a jugar con la play, gritando de tanto en tanto.

Germania se tarda un BUEN rato en quitarse la cosa esa que le cayó encima, que además también le alcanzó en un ojo y ahora lo tiene rojo como si fuera conejo. Además, claro, de la complicación que es que el piso repentinamente se haya puesto resbaloso. Se golpea un poco con las paredes intentando no caerse, y termina por arrancar la llave del grifo al intentar detenerse.

Así que unos minutos más tarde, habiéndolo mojado TODO, y siendo que el agua sigue saliendo de la regadera sin que pueda cerrarse. Germania se sacude como si fuera perro y aún medio mojado, sintiéndose estúpido porque sabe que huele a perfume, sale otra vez del baño. Prusia está matando rusos con Australia, gritando.

— _Preussen_... Ehh... Algo hice mal —admite mostrándole la llave del grifo que arrancó.

—¿Eh? ¡OH! _Mein gott!_ —pone _pause_ , levantándose.

—Es que la cosa esa que me dijiste es un líquido raro que parece baba espesa, o brea y ha puesto extraño el suelo.

—Es... no te has... —aprieta los ojos.

— _Was?_ —le mira un poco preocupado al verle la cara—. Lo... siento. No he podido detener la cascada tampoco.

El albino se pasa una mano por el pelo, tomando el grifo y entrando a ver si puede arreglarlo. El baño está lleno de agua y shampoo. Lo mira por todas partes, parpadeando y toma una toalla intentando detener el agua.

—¡Busca a West y dile que corte el agua!

—¿Pero qué pasa? Déjala correr y ya —Germania realmente no entiende lo que pasa, un poquito tenso yendo hacia la puerta del baño—. Que corte el agua, vale.

—¡Es que no parará, dile a West!

Germania asiente con cierta cara de circunstancias, saliendo del cuarto.

— _Deutschlaaaaand!_ —Sale gritando y es hasta dentro de varios minutos que terminan teniendo el agua cerrada. Ah... Y Alemania riñe a Prusia.

Cuando el sajón mayor sale gritando y desnudo, va a tener la suerte de encontrarse a Veneciano. Se paraliza, sonrojándose repentinamente y cubriéndose las regiones vitales con ambas manos. Ojos muy abiertos.

— _Ciao!_ ¿Qué pasa?

—A-Algo allá, no se puede parar —murmura Germania—. M-Me ha dicho _Preussen_ que le pida a _Deutschland_ que la corte...

— _Che?_ —inclina la cabeza.

—Estaba... —carraspea cerrando los ojos—, estaba dándome un baño en esa cascada pequeña, y... Accidentalmente quite eso de la pared. El... La cosa de metal, el círculo que sirve para cerrarlo y como sale agua no puedo hacer que deje de salir.

—Oh... pues vamos a cortar el agua, ven —le hace un gesto para que le siga. Germania asiente pero no se mueve.

—Voy por... Algo de, algo para ponerme encima.

—Ven, es abajo en el garaje —va a las escaleras sin escucharle.

—Pero tengo que ponerme algo encima —gruñe un poco cubriéndose más y pensando que es ridículo avergonzarse, pero a la vez... está este muchacho que no parece estar en lo absoluto preocupado. Le sigue.

—A ver... —se le acerca tomándole el pelo—. Tendrás que lavarte otra vez...

—¿Lavarme otra vez? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, vamos... —le hace un gesto otra vez, llevándole de nuevo al cuarto de Prusia.

—¿No has dicho que hay que ir antes a otro lado para el agua?

—No, cortaremos solo la del cuarto de Prusia. O no podrás bañarte.

—Pero si ya me he bañado.

—Pues no lo has hecho bien, espera —Veneciano entra al cuarto, se va al baño, cierra el agua del cuarto y vuelve a salir... Prusia agradece.

Germania toma de la cama una almohada cubriéndose las regiones vitales con ella.

—Me lo llevo, le bañaré yo —le comenta a Prusia—. Ven —pide haciendo otra vez un gesto para que le siga.

—Vale, vale... —Prusia bufa mirando el desastre.

—¿Ba-Bañarme tú? _Nein_! ¡Yo me baño solo!

—Ven, ven... —ni caso.

—¿Pero a dónde vamos? —le sigue dócilmente.

—A mi bañera en mi cuarto.

Germania carraspea mientras el italiano abre la puerta del cuarto para que entre.

—Pero si ya me he bañado y me tardé mucho en quitarme esa cosa —insiste el germano, en protesta mirando a su alrededor.

—Ven, ven... —entra al baño y abre el agua, llenando la bañera.

—Tienes... un cuarto con _Deutschland_ o... ¿es tu cuarto? —pregunta casi en un susurro mirando lo que hace por encima de su hombro.

—Pues claro que es mi cuarto con Germania

—¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos? —vuelve a preguntar sintiéndose estúpido con su almohadita en las regiones vitales.

—Bueno, Germania siempre ha tenido bastantes problemas, pero... Yo siempre le he gustado y él me gusta mucho a mí —hace un gesto para que se meta en la bañera.

—¿Problemas? —pregunta sin moverse y recordando repentinamente a Roma, porque todo esto parece algo que él haría más o menos con la misma tranquilidad que el muchacho.

—Pues es que él tenía problemas porque le cuesta mucho entender sus sentimientos y además con el hecho de ser un hombre.

—¿Tiene problemas con ser un hombre? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño —. ¿De verdad quieres que me meta otra vez a la tina? Por Odín.

—Con que ambos lo seamos, los tenía de pequeño.

—Oh... —levanta las cejas sin estar muy seguro de qué pensar al respecto. Suspira mirando la tina, niega con la cabeza odiando el suspenso de todo esto; se mete a ella tomándose las regiones vitales.

—Pero al final lo logré y me costó bastante porque no entiende las indirectas —explica arrodillándose y echándose champú en la mano, empezando a masajearle la cabeza.

La ridícula naturalidad del italiano hace que Germania no le rompa una mano o le arranque un dedo. Le mira de reojo tranquilizándose un poquito al ver que no hace nada extraño, pensando que esto es como cuando las esclavas le lavaron, sólo que bastante menos vergonzoso ya que este es hombre... aunque es el novio de Alemania.

—No es fácil entenderles a ustedes... —murmura el germano levantando las manos hacia su pelo y girando la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta más tranquilo con toda su naturalidad, echándole la cabeza atrás y abriendo la ducha para aclararle el pelo sin que le caiga a los ojos.

—Hacen cosas completamente fuera de lo normal, como venir aquí y ponerme esta cosa en la cabeza que huele... este huele más aún —protesta mirándole de reojo, sonrojado con el contacto físico.

—Esto es raro, en realidad no solemos bañar a los adultos, pero tú no sabes hacerlo y es importante te va a dejar el pelo suave y oliendo bien, es agradable —explica.

—Tu abuelo tenía esclavas que le bañaban —comenta sin saber él mismo si para justificarse o no —. Yo sí sé bañarme, ya me había bañado.

—Lo sé, al abuelo le gustan esa clase de cosas —explica y vuelve a ponerle jabón otra vez, porque es la primera vez que se lava el pelo con jabón en su vida.

—Tu abuelo está loco —murmura el Germano frunciendo el ceño y quitándose para que no le ponga ooooooootra vez esa cosa en el pelo —. ¿Qué haces?

—Se hace dos o tres veces para que quede bien limpio, cierra los ojos y relájate, ya verás cómo es muy agradable —explica Italia que está muy acostumbrado a Alemania.

—No me gusta —protesta frunciendo el ceño pero recargándose otra vez en la tina. Cruza los brazos.

—Bueno, no es para ti, es para el abuelo —responde Italia tranquilamente, persistiendo en la limpieza.

—Para tu abuelo, para tu abuelo... bah.

—Él hará cosas que te gustarán a ti, que será acercarse a olerte el pelo y jugar con él, es muy agradable y le gusta tu pelo, lo he visto —explica.

—No me gusta que juegue con mi pelo —protesta por protestar, aunque se deja más dócilmente.

—¿Por qué no? —vuelve a aclarárselo.

—Porque no me gusta, él no me gusta, lo detesto... no sé qué es lo que hacemos aquí, si no estoy intentando bañarme para él, estoy bañándome porque me hace falta.

—Lo que yo quiero es que deje a _Germania_ tranquilo —responde Italia yendo a por el acondicionador—. Y cómo tú le gustas, _Spagna_ nos ha dicho el plan, así que es lo más fácil.

El sajón parpadea porque aún le cuesta esto de que haya otro "Germania", tomándole un rato el comprenderlo.

—Mira, esto es una esponja —se la muestra y le pone gel en ella—. Frótate con ella mientras te peino y te quito el acondicionador.

Germania mira la esponja con interés, apretándola un poco.

—¿Que me... frote, dices? —pregunta apretándola más

—Sí, el cuerpo, pásatela por encima haciendo que saque el jabón —le explica mientras empieza a desenredarle el pelo.

—Ahhh au! —protesta al primer jalón frunciendo un poco el ceño, medio fulmina a Italia y trata de quitarle su pelo de las manos.

—Anda, aguanta un poco —protesta Italia y le hace estirarse de nuevo—. ¿No eres tú el que Prusia cuenta que peleabas con lobos?

—Pues sí que peleaba con lobos, pero esto... Por Odín todo esto es estúpido, digno de _Rom_ , efectivamente —se queja aplastando la esponja sobre él frunciendo un poco el ceño con las burbujas antes de volver a aplastarla, interesado.

—Todos hacemos esto ahora, todos los días, este jabón es el de Germania y me encanta como huele. Hungría y yo lo compramos expresamente para ellos —explica mientras le desenreda con cuidado.

—¿Todos los días? —pregunta incrédulo oliendo un poco el jabón, sintiendo que huele muchísimo a menta... podría ser peor, podría oler a flores. Se talla un poco el abdomen con la esponja —. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!

—No es pérdida de tiempo porque si hueles mal las demás personas se alejan y no quieren hablarte ni estar contigo. No te escuchan ni te toman en serio —sigue explicándole sin dejar de peinarle porque a Italia también le gusta el pelo de Germania.

—Además ayuda a no estar enfermo, y si no estás enfermo, eres más fuerte.

Germania suspira.

—Nosotros no olemos mal, ni estamos enfermos —murmura y yo difiero porque seguramente para los estándares de ahora sí que deben oler a chivo.

Germania mira a Italia de reojo y esconde un poco la esponja bajo el agua, tratando de hacer los menos movimientos posibles mientras se talla con ella las regiones vitales en su totalidad, pensando que esa parte sí que quiere que esté lo más limpia y presentable posible.

Italia lo nota pero no dice nada, solamente acabando de peinarle todo el pelo con su sonrisita idiota. Repentinamente, la puerta del baño se abre y Alemania mete la cabeza con el ceño fruncidillo. El latino le mira de reojo un instante y se vuelve tranquilamente a lo que hacía, aclarándole el acondicionador del pelo a Germania silbando una cancioncita.

— _Ciao, amore_.

Alemania carraspea, claro está, ¿qué más podría hacer?, sonrojándose un poco al mirar la escena. Germania pega un saltito.

— _Italien_.

— _O mio babbinooo carooo_ —empieza a cantar el italiano (que traducido es "mi papaíto querido" y es una canción italiana que existe y es súper deprimente).

Germania levanta las cejas mirando al italiano de reojo, y Alemania repentinamente tiene ciertas ganas de ir a abrazar a Italia para que no esté más enfadado con él. Entra al baño y cierra la puerta tras él. Se espera TOOOOOOOODA la canción o hasta que Italia deje de cantar... lo que suceda primero.

Italia deja de cantar cuando acaba con el pelo de Germania.

—Ya acabamos con el baño de _Preussen_ —susurra el alemán, mirando a Germania —. Y... Romano está abajo, me ha costado bastante que no subiera.

—Nosotros hemos acabado también, vamos a ir a _Gucci_ —explica sin mirar a Alemania, pasándole a Germania el albornoz del alemán, sosteniéndoselo para que lo ponga. Y atento al tono, porque es un tono que lleva implícito "vamos a ir a Gucci y vamos a hablar con Piero, el encargado y vamos a saludar a Greta y a Wolf y vamos a tomarnos un vino de 200€ mientras vemos el catalogo en un pase privado y vamos a comprar hasta que nos saciemos o hasta que se le borre la banda magnética a tu tarjeta de crédito, lo que pase primero".

Alemania cambia el peso de pie, mirándoles a los dos y carraspeando de nuevo.

—Bien, Gucci. ¿Quieres que les lleve?

—No, me llevaré el _Maseratti_ —sonríe un poco porque que se ofrezca es bastante—. Quédate y prepáranos _wurst_ y _choucrout_ para cenar.

Germania vacila un poco, levantándose cubriéndose con la esponjita. Italia le echa el albornoz en los hombros y Alemania se acerca un poco a ambos, como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando a su padre de reojo.

—¿Y sabes qué me apetece? Uno de esos _applestrudel_ que hace Austria —añade como colofón al castigo.

— _Würst_ y _choucrout_ y... oh, puedo hacer _applestrudel_ , _ja_.

—No, _amore_ , tuyo no, de _il signiore_.

Alemania suspira.

—Vale, vale... de _Österreich_ —murmura sabiendo que él sabrá, REALMENTE sabrá si lo hace o no lo hace Austria. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

Germania se cierra la bata casi hasta el cuello sin estar seguro de si esta es la ropa con la que irá o no... Al menos está más limpia que su túnica y quisiera que fuera un poco más larga, pero no parece tan mal.

—Ven, sécate un poco y vamos a por algo de ropa —le hace un gesto a Germania.

—Ahora en la peluquería acabaran de peinarte y arreglarte el pelo.

—Pensé que esta era la ropa... —por fin, algo de ropa normal. Confiesa en un susurro saliendo de la tina y secándose, en efecto.

Alemania se acerca más y más a Italia hasta estar junto a él y ponerle muuuuy suavemente una mano en la cintura. Le mira de reojo.

—No, esta es ropa para secarse —responde mirando la mano de reojo y fulminando un poco a Alemania, pero sin apartarse.

—Cuando al fin encontraba algo más cómodo —se lamenta el Germano mirando a Alemania y a Italia, notándoles cerca y sonrojándose un poco.

Alemania se incomoda de nuevo con su padre, vacilando un instante y sonrojándose sin saber si pedirle disculpas o qué hacer, porque no le había visto desde... el momento aquel. Italia con dos idénticos sonrojaditos XD.

Italia los mira a los dos y aprieta los ojos comprendiendo a su abuelo perfectamente por un instante.

—Necesitan algo más, puedes prestarle ropa mía a _vater_ —murmura Alemania mirando a Italia de reojo. Este le mira de reojo también un instante y sonríe de lado.

Germania camina hacia la puerta del baño un poco incómodo, pasándose una mano por el pelo, sorprendido genuinamente de sentirlo tan suavecito y liso.

— _Grazie tante_ —responde a Alemania y le da un beso suave en los labios.

Alemania le detiene de la cintura y alarga un poco el beso de manera bastante extraña. E Italia sonríe en él. El alemán se separa y le mira a los ojos por un instante antes de soltarle de la cintura y carraspear.

—Si necesitas algo, avísame —dios con estos hombres domados por sus latinos... piensa Germania.

Italia sonríe y asiente. Alemania asiente también, soltándole por completo y caminando hacia la puerta del baño, pasando al lado de su padre sin decir más.

—¿Le digo a Romano que suba? —pregunta antes de salir, no del baño, del cuarto.

—Si quiere... se viste y bajamos —se encoge de hombros yendo al armario a elegir las prendas.

—Que les vaya bien —mira a su padre un instante despidiéndose antes de salir —. _Vater_.

Germania asiente con la cabeza mirando a Italia de reojo y frunciendo un poco el ceño con la actitud del chaval... casi parecía tenerle miedo al italiano. No... Que fuera para menos, después de las amenazas de las escaleras... se había dado cuenta por qué, en alguna medida, pero... pero...

—Aquí está —Italia le presta a Germania una camisa blanca de Alemania de las que no le gustan demasiado y que seguramente va a acabar olvidada en quien sabe qué probador de Prada y unos pantalones negros.

Germania, al que ya le han puesto ropa de Prusia en estos días, asiente haciéndole un leve gesto de petición para que se salga del cuarto. Italia sale tranquilamente, de nuevo tarareando algo, bajando a por Romano y Prusia.

Germania baja un par de minutos más tarde con la camisa, con los botones abiertos y volviendo a pensar que los pantalones son la cosa más incómoda que ha inventado el hombre. Se ha puesto también los zapatos que le prestaron, considerándolos incómodos y calientes. Sigue sin entender los calcetines del todo, así que los deja por ahí. Ah, y la trencita que Italia no le ha hecho.

— _Vati!_ ¡Sobreviviste al baño! —Prusia se le acerca.

—Apesto a flores y mi pelo huele también.

Romanito levanta las cejas cuando le ve entrar con el pecho descubierto, pensando que... se ve mejor que Alemania, sin duda. Se sonroja levemente y le ignora, girándose a Veneciano.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, vamos —responde Italia que estaba eligiendo las llaves del coche en el armario de llaves.

—Nah, que vas a oler a flores —le huele un poco Prusia—. Mi gel huele igual.

Germania le empuja un poquito al ver que le huele.

—Bueno, ya terminamos con la ropa —Germania el inocente—, ¿ahora vamos a ir por la cerveza?

—No vamos a ir por cerveza, ya te lo he dicho... —suspira Prusia siguiendo a los italianos.

—Pero si ya me han lavado y vestido, ¿qué más van a hacer?

—Te han lavado y vestido para ir a la calle a LAVARTE Y VESTIRTE de verdad...

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si ya estoy! ¿Qué van a lavarme más? —pregunta recordando a las esclavas.

—No lo sé, _vati_... no lo sé, la cabeza, creo. _Römer_ dice que van a llevarte a la peluquería, lo que, en mi opinión es otro de los infiernos, pero menos que lo de la ropa.

—¿Peluquería?

—Anda, anda... súbanse al coche, dejen de protestar —ordena Romano haciendo un movimiento de desagrado con la mano.

— _Oh! Mein gott! Italien! Bitte!_ _Bitte!_ —pide Prusia a Veneciano porque además creo que Italia debe tener un _maserati_ deportivo de esos de dos puertas, en donde los pobrecitos germanos van a ir hechos bolita atrás.

—No, a la vuelta a lo mejor —niega Italia que ya sabe que Prusia quiere conducir.

Romano empuja un poco a Germania hacia la parte trasera de su lado, deteniendo el asiento para que pueda entrar, haciéndole los ojos en blanco y subiéndose una vez consigue que entre.

Germania no podría estar más incómodo con los pantalones y el espacio pequeño atrás... y deja que arranquen. Prusia se mete detrás de Veneciano también hecho bolita y mira a su padre.

—¿Qué era lo que querías? —pregunta él un poco en confidencia, notando que todo es bonito adentro, eso sí, con las vestiduras ROOOOJAS adentro del coche blanco. No se puede decir que de una u otra manera no le llame la atención.

—Conducir...

—Oh... ¿por?

—Porque este coche es _awesome_...

Veneciano arranca y se pone a 100 km hora tan rápido como el coche puede soportarlo y Germania queda pegado en el asiento, completamente impresionado.

—Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih! —chilla con los ojos muy abiertos, a lo que el italiano le mira de reojo y aprieta aún más.

Romanito por su parte, empieza a contarle a Veneciano los pormenores de un chisme que le contó el dueño de la tienda de abarrotes a España, con tooooodo lujo de detalles y como si estuvieran paseando en el jardín, no corriendo a casi a punto de estrellarse tras cada esquina.

Germania no sabe ya ni de donde detenerse, porque una cosa es ir a toda velocidad a cuatro caballos... que a cuatrocientos caballos de fuerza...

Veneciano asiente y comenta tranquilamente pasando más tiempo gesticulando sosteniendo el volante con solo una mano y sin mirar a la carretera de lo que Prusia puede soportar.

— _Preussen_... yo... te quiero... —susurra Germania, seguro de que estas son sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

Prusia abre los ojos (que tiene cerrados por que no soporta ver esto) mirando a su padre por que igual le gusta oírlo. Germania levanta un brazo y le aprieta el antebrazo como leve gesto de despedida, pensando que vivió una vida larga y plena, y que quizás hubiera formas peores de morir... (y antes de que me le regañen, no lo dice de manera precisamente dramática, sino práctica...).

E Italia aparca en un gesto seco haciendo girar el volante y derrapar las ruedas en un chirrido. Romanito abre la puerta menos de tres segundos más tarde, saliendo del coche haciendo movimientos de modelo, arreglándose un poco el pelo, y quitándose los lentes de sol, moviendo el asiento para que Germania salga del coche.

Veneciano gira las llaves en sus dedos metiéndoselas al bolsillo tras cerrar el coche mientras Prusia trata de salir de él por la ventana si es necesario. El germano sale corriendo por delante de Prusia y le tiemblan las piernas, de verdad... pensando que subirse con Roma a la cuadriga es un paseo hermoso y tranquilo. Está más o menos como del color de Prusia por la palidez.

—Por Odín... prefiero ir caminando a donde sea...

Romano sonríe malignillo.

—No pasa nada —Prusia le da uno golpecitos conciliadores a la espalda.

—¡Ha! —se burla Romano—, pero ya veo que trae _il cazzo_ de este —hace un gesto con el dedo pulgar y el índice separándolos solo un centímetro—, tamañito.

Germania se sonroja y levanta las cejas, entendiéndole perfectamente bien (y llevándose una mano en automático a las regiones vitales). Veneciano se ríe de ese comentario y aún más con la reacción.

Romano se da la vuelta sin más y camina hacia su hermano para ir adentro de la peluquería. Veneciano toma a Romano del brazo con toda la naturalidad con la que España quisiera poder hacer eso.

El mayor de los italianos, desde luego, se deja hacer, recargándose un poco en su hermano y riéndose del Germano, contoneando un poco las caderas.

* * *

 _Bienvenido al INFIERNO, Germania. Menos mal que eres un soldado sajón fuerte y resistente. ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

—¿Estás bien, _vati?_ —pregunta Prusia mientras les siguen.

Veneciano le cuenta a Romano sobre el baño en plan cuchicheo absoluto. Uy... Romano se ríe más entonces, entrando al establecimiento del demonio, es decir, a la peluquería y saludando a todo el mundo, de mala gana como siempre, pero eso sí, sentándose en su silla de siempre donde le traen su agua finísima de siempre y empiezan a hacerle cualquier clase de cosa, como siempre. Germania se acerca un poquito a Prusia.

— _Nein_... tengo... creo que tengo el estómago revuelto —responde en un susurro.

Veneciano saluda sonriendo él sí como si fuera un actor de cine, sentándose al lado de su hermano para recibir idéntico trato, explicando a todo el mundo a voces y gesticulando en sobre manera lo que pasa y lo que quieren que le hagan al germano.

De manera que en cuanto entran Prusia y Germania al lugar, Romano señala al germano y literalmente le atacan más o menos seis mujeres, que empiezan a gritar a su alrededor (en realidad sólo hablan...). Y antes de que se dé cuenta está ya sentado en la silla, sin zapatos, con alguien haciéndole algo extraño en los pies, algo más en las manos, y untándole algo terriblemente extraño y maloliente en el pelo. Germania únicamente lucha para no perder de vista a Prusia en el proceso, mirándole súper agobiado.

Prusia consigue ser más o menos ignorado por la marea de gente, esquivándoles, hasta que consigue llegar a su padre y le pone una mano en el hombro como si estuviera postrado en una cama del hospital, terminal.

—¡Pero qué haaaaAAh! —intenta recuperar su mano donde una chica bonita está con la lengua de fuera y un instrumento como de cirugía, intentando quitarle el barro almacenado debajo de sus uñas con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación por décadas y décadas.

Spoiler: La chica no se deja... ni ella ni ninguna otra, que siguen chacualeando entre ellas.

—Calma... —pide el pruso a sabiendas de que no hay forma en que vaya a calmarse de verdad.

—Pero esto... esto es como tortura, ¡¿qué haAAHcen?! —chilla sintiendo que le arrancan un dedo del pie, mientras alguien viene a embadurnarle algo en la cara para ponerle una mascarilla y yo ruedo de la risa con el concepto de Germania con mascarilla en la cara, el pelo lleno de alaciador y siendo atacado.

—Están... —Prusia los mira a todos sin estar para nada seguro de lo que hacen tampoco.

—Torturándome. ¡No van a conquistarme! No importa lo que hagan —resuelto por completo.

— _Nein, nein_ , no están torturándote... creo —trata de calmarle Prusia. Germania le mira.

—¿Por qué a ti no te hacen nada?

—Ehm... pues porque yo no voy a tener una cita —explica.

—¿Y haces esto cuando sales con tu mujer?

Prusia vacila otra vez por que definitivamente no lo hacen.

—Nein... No exactamente, _gott sei danke_ , pero ellos sí lo hacen —señala a los italianos y Germania levanta una ceja.

—¿Y yo por qué tengo que hacerlo?

—Porque vas a salir con uno de ellos, creo —le mira.

—¡Esto es ridículo!

—Bueno es... —el problema es que Prusia está de acuerdo.

—Ridículo. ¡Y no entiendo por qué _Rom_ no está teniendo que pasar todo esto como yo! —protesta y quiero decirle que Roma pasó como la misma semana que regresaron y le encantaron la mayoría de cosas.

—No sé qué estén haciendo con _Rom_ en realidad —asegura tratando de cambiar de tema. Germania suspira.

—Ni siquiera sé si todo esto va a ser para que al final...

—¿Para que al final...? —le insta a seguir.

—Pase lo de siempre —murmura.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa siempre?

El mayor le mira de reojo.

—Siempre termina siendo un idiota... Pero más los soy yo por hacer todo esto.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —le mira de reojo y el alemán asiente —. Tu _vater_ a veces se preocupa por cosas que no debería y piensa en cosas tontas —admite.

—¿Cuáles?

El germano niega con la cabeza.

— _Nein_ , no quieres oír a tu _Vati_ hablar de cosas así.

—¿Por qué no? Sí que quiero.

—Al menos sería mejor con una cerveza en mano —murmura encogiéndose de hombros—, ya bastante fue hace rato con los locos hijos de _Rom_ a quienes llamas tus amigos, ya has oído ahí bastante de la historia.

—Pero si no has contado nada.

—Les he dicho que _Rom_ me echó de su casa—le mira levantando las cejas.

—¿Y qué con eso?

Germania parpadea.

—Éramos... Cercanos. Habíamos sido cercanos al menos —toma aire y niega con la cabeza—, un día.

—¿Y?

—¿Ves qué absurdo es? Todo era un día, siempre... Me ponía el mundo de cabeza, por completo en un sólo día y cuando se iba ustedes no dejaban de hablar de él y yo no... —vacila y se sonroja apretando los ojos—. Esto es una estupidez.

—Pero... es que no entiendo. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Peleabais? —frunce el ceño en comprensión. El mayor niega con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, solía irse justamente cuando todo estaba bien.

— _Frankreich_ y _Spanien_ han dicho que quizás le daba miedo.

— _Frankreich_ y _Spanien_ no saben bien como eran las cosas —le mira de reojo pensando en algo que le preocupa desde que decidieron esto.

—Sí que lo saben, siempre lo saben.

— _Nein_ , no saben que _Rom_ no tenía nada que temer cuando se iba, si acaso... Habría sido el momento de quedarse y terminar lo que hacía —se mueve un poco incómodo con la chica que está limándole los pies con lija goooorda.

—¿A qué te refieres con terminar?

—A que cuando se iba, era porque habían conseguido que yo estuviera —se revuelve —, vulnerable.

Prusia parpadea un poco.

—Cuando él se iba, era porque estaba seguro de que yo —se detiene a sí mismo, se humedece los labios y niega con la cabeza—. Esto es absurdo. Nunca le permití ganarme y nunca consiguió doblegarme ni vencerme, al contrario... Pero hubo momento, breves, en los que yo realmente —suspira y se sonroja—, le quise.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? —pregunta suavemente.

—Que cada vez que él lo supo, se fue —mira a la chica que le arregla las uñas de la mano derecha, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de quitarle importancia a todo esto.

—Mmmm... ¿Crees que no quería que le quisieras?

Germania se encoge de hombros.

—Él claramente tenía otros intereses, así que yo dejé de quererle, aunque cada vez que lo hacía, volvía y conseguía, con trucos sucios y molestos... Que yo cayera otra vez.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido...

—Claro que lo tiene, era estúpido y molesto... Y yo era aún más estúpido.

—¿Y nunca le preguntaste?

—¿Qué querías que le preguntara? ¿Por qué haces que te quiera si tú no me quieres? —le medio fulmina—, ¿no era bastante humillante quererle?

— _Nein_... yo le habría preguntado... ¿por qué intentas que te quiera si cuando casi lo logras te vas corriendo?

—Tú pareces ser más valiente que yo —admite apretando los ojos.

—O... no lo sé, mi situación es diferente.

—Yo no quería escuchar la razón, era más fácil dejarle ir y proponerme odiarle —razona.

—Y... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Hay una parte de mí que lo que quiere es ir y que todo lo que dicen sea verdad... —admite.

—Yo confío en ellos.

—Eso... Es los he hace que yo esté aquí ahora —le mira a los ojos y Prusia sonríe—. Otra parte cree que es una estúpidez.

—¿Qué pasará si lo hace de nuevo? Aunque no puede irse en una isla.

—Quizás una vez en la isla sí le pregunte... Y enfrente su respuesta.

—Oh —sonríe.

—Quizás le estrangule de una vez —sonríe levemente y el menor se ríe un poco—. ¡Si es que no me arrancan los dedos! —protesta fulminando a una de las chicas.

—¿Y nunca quisiste a nadie más? —pregunta Prusia con curiosidad ahora. Germania levanta las cejas, tomado desprevenido.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno... sí él no lo hacía quizás alguien más...

—¿Qué me estás preguntando realmente? —pregunta levantando una ceja.

—Bueno yo... _Ungarn_ una vez se casó con _Österreich_. Por mi culpa. Y... yo intenté querer a alguien más.

—¿A quién?

—No lo sé, a alguien más, quien fuera... _Frankreich, Schweiz, Russland_... quien fuera.

—Estaba _Britannia_... Y _Galia_... Y _Helvetia —_ se revuelve, sonrojadito.

—¿Entonces por qué no te fuiste con _Galia_ o _Britannia_ o _Helvetia_?

—¿Me fui a dónde?

—Pues estar con ellas... ¿sabes? En vez de seguir viendo a _Rom_.

— _Rom_ volvía cada vez.

—Bueno, pero si tú estabas con otra...

—No lo sé... No lo pensé nunca —admite. Prusia tuerce el morro un poco, mirándole —. _Was?_

—No lo sé, es raro.

—¿Lo es?

—Sí, porque... es que podrías haberlo hecho, yo lo hubiera hecho —mentira—. ¿No me quieres? Pues vale, que te den.

Germania se revuelve.

—Parece simple.

—¡Pues claro! Y más si había tres más, ¿qué tan mejor podía ser _Rom_ que ellas?

Germania se sonroja un poco pensando que ninguno de los demás le podía poner la vida de cabeza tan fácilmente como él... Para bien y para mal. Además, no es como que tuviera la opción de deshacerse de _Rom_.

—No era tan simple.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es facilísimo decirlo ahora, en su momento lo intenté. No quedarme con alguien más, sino dejarle.

—¿Y qué pasó?

— _Rom_ es insistente, _Preussen_... Llegaba, desorganizaba, no pedía permiso.

—Por eso mismo, es decir... estar solo no funciona, pero estando con alguien más... habrías sido dos contra uno —lo peor es que él era el que luego le machacaba más que nadie para ir a Rom y los hijos de Rom y Rom por aquí y Rom por allá.

—Y tú, ¿por qué no te quedaste entonces con alguien más en vez de quedarte con tu chica?

—Pffff —risa rara nerviosa y se sonroja un poco—. Yo soy demasiado _Awesome_ para los demás.

Germania levanta las cejas.

—¿Demasiado qué?

—Awesome, que es lo que yo soy, genial, increíble, maravilloso, impresionante, estupendo y asombroso.

—Eh… Bueno, si tú... Tú eres eso que dices, pero eso quiere decir que sea como sea no seguiste tu propia sugerencia.

—Es... una cosa diferente.

—Es fácil juzgarme... —murmura.

—No te estoy juzgando... —se defiende y luego suspira—. Bueno, igual el plan no es que te vayas, _Spanien_ y _Frankreich_ creen que vas a enamorarle, quizás puedas vengarte un poco... ¿Te imaginas?

—En realidad no lo he pensado —levanta las cejas mientras una chica viene a quitarle la mascarilla que le han puesto y a ponerle crema de rasurar en las mejillas... se revuelve un poco intentando quitársela y después de pelear un poco termina por rendirse —. Vengarme... ¿Hablas de yo irme o yo hacerle lo que él hacia?

—Pues... no lo sé, ¿qué harás si lo logras?

Germania de lo piensa un poco frunciendo el ceño.

—Puede que... Pueda irme yo —sonríe un poco. Prusia sonríe un instante y luego piensa que quizás esa sea una mala idea... —. Podría ser él el idiotizado y yo tendría más poder sobre él, podría decirle que quiero a los demás.

—Y él se pondría triste...

Germania piensa un poco en eso, teniendo muy claro que no le gusta que Roma esté triste, prefiere que sonría.

—Es lo que merece.

—Aunque si es como _Frankreich_ y _Spanien_ eso no es muy buena idea hacen siempre un desastre muy dramático llorando y todas esas cosas.

—Oh. Es como ellos —asegura.

—Y _Römer_ chilla cosa mala e _Italien_ siempre da mucho miedo.

— _Rom_ hace todas esas cosas. Pega, grita, chilla, llora y me confunde.

—Mmmm...

—No creo que se enamore, _Preussen_.

—Pero... ellos estaban seguros...

—¿Y? Yo le conozco de siempre.

—¿Entonces qué crees? ¿A qué vas?

—A lo mismo de siempre. Dejemos de hablar de esto —suspira. Prusia sonríe maligno —. _Was?_ —pregunta tensándose al notar la navaja con la que planean rasurarle.

—Lo que pasa es que lo hace muy bien y te gusta —ese tonito burlooon...

— _Was?!_ —más preocupado por eso. Risita maligna de Prusia—. _Nein!_

—Te gustaaaaa —molesto como con Suiza, riéndose más.

—¡No me gusta! —chilla.

—Sí que te gustaaaa y te gusta que te bese y besarle y quieres hacer cosas suciaaas.

—¡NOOO! ¡No es verdad! _Preussen!_ —protesta mientras la chica le pasa la hoja por la mejilla.

Prusia se ríe, aunque esa manera en que grita su nombre es un poco acojonante, así que no insiste. Germania aprieta los ojos sonrojado y deja que terminen de rasurarle sin chistar.

Para entonces, ya han acabado con el baño de color de Veneciano que se ve ahora con un color caoba rojizo más intenso y brillante. Romano está a su lado, viendo la novela y bebiendo vino, alegando con la chica del salón sobre Marta Patricia Antonieta.

Veneciano se acerca a Prusia y Germania. El ultimo frunce el ceño aún sonrojado, quitándole sus manos a la chica que le estaba arreglándole las uñas y cruzándose de brazos.

—Esta es una tortura —protesta hacia el italiano.

—No, que va, cada vez te ves más guapo y parecido a Germania. Al abuelo le va a gustar.

—Yo soy _Germania_ —responde sin pensar.

—MI _Germania._

—Ah, yo no me quiero parecer a él —se le ocurre repentinamente—. No me vayan a cortar el pelo —se lleva las dos manos a la cabeza.

—Nah, sólo las puntas, un poco.

—¿Por qué van a cortarme algo? —frunce el ceño.

—Por qué las tienes rotas y así se verá mejor.

—¿De verdad hacen esto siempre? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño—. Ni siquiera va a ser notorio.

—Se notará al tacto —responde.

—Yo no sé estas cosas son... ridiculeces del futuro. La realidad es que da igual si es suave o no es suave, sólo es pelo. Mi pelo. Siempre ha sido igual y siempre será igual.

—Ya verás cómo no... Cuando lo toques.

— _Italien_ , ¿de verdad hacen este martirio cada vez que salen con alguien? Nosotros solamente íbamos y... bueno, lo más era que te bañabas antes, claro está, aunque no todo el mundo lo hacía... Escandinavia no iba a bañarse con agua helada.

—Ahora tenemos agua caliente... —sonríe.

— _Rom_ también se molestaba en calentarlo —asegura mirando de reojo al italiano mientras el estilista empieza a aclararle el pelo de la cosa alaciante que le ha puesto.

—Es más agradable —asiente.

—Italien... ¿de verdad no crees que _Rom_ vaya a reírse de todo esto? —pregunta con su cara de desagrado mirándole de reojo—, voy a darte la culpa si acaso lo hace.

—Pues... —Italia se lo piensa—. Quizás, pero le gustará seguro.

Se sonroja un poco pasándose una mano por la mejilla sintiéndola EXTREMADAMENTE suavecita. Levanta las cejas.

—Vaya, esto... ¿qué me hicieron en la cara? —pregunta sorprendido por sus mejillas de pompi de bebé.

—Afeitarte con crema suave —explica Prusia.

—La crema suave es suave —susurra pensando que quiere que le enseñen como conseguir hacer eso de ahora en adelante, porque es muy cuadrado y le gusta sentir la cara lisita. Se mira la mano—. ¡Oh!

—En eso consiste —asiente Italia.

Germania acerca la mano a su ojo, notando que tiene las uñas de una mano que no parece ni siquiera suya... ¡parece como de mujer! De Galia quizá.

—Están limpias y bonitas, ¿verdad? —tan feliz el italiano.

—¡Son extrañas! —realmente impresionado—. _Preussen_ a ver las tuyas —pide. Prusia se las muestra, son un poco más desastrosas—. ¡Mira las mías! Están... ¡limpias! —se las muestra.

—Pues eso te estaban haciendo —explica Prusia.

—Pero aun así, ¡no sabía que podían estar así de limpias! —sorprendido.

—¿Te gustan? —pregunta Italia.

—Pues —parpadeo parpadeo—, no me parece especialmente mal tenerlas limpias, sólo es extraño —se las lleva a la boca intentando morderse alguna parte porque habitualmente se muerde los pellejos que tiene por ahí, pero no hay NADA qué morder.

—No, no, no las muerdas —Italia se las quita de la boca.

—¡Pero si yo siempre las muerdo! —protesta un poco dejando que se las quite de la boca cuando vienen a secarle el pelo con secadora haciendo un ruidajal.

—Bueno, pues ahora no.

—¡Ahhh! ¡¿Y eso qué es?! —mira a la secadora como si fuera una máquina endemoniada, tratando de incorporarse y aun medio pateando a la chica que sigue limpiándoselos.

—Tranquilo, _vati_ , sólo es un secador.

Germania se lleva las manos a los oídos mientras la mujer le seca el pelo sonriéndole a Italia y platicando de la maravilla del pelo del germano. Este cierra los ojos otra vez como si esta fuera una gran tortura, hasta que finalmente apagan la secadora y le dejan oliendo a… pelo oloroso.

Italia toma un mechón de pelo de Germania y se lo enrolla en los dedos sin pensar igual como lo hace Roma, pidiendo que le peinen echándoselo todo para atrás y que le hagan la trenza.

Germania se sonroja y le arranca el mechoncito a Italia de la mano.

—Ve~? —parpadea el italiano soltándole.

El chico saca su plancha del pelo para terminar de plancharle el último pedacito cualquiera que haya quedado volando... alegando con alguien algo más, mientras Germania levanta las cejas sorprendido mirándose a sí mismo y mirando a Italia de reojo porque se parece a Roma en cosas... más de lo que quisiera.

—¿Qué te parece? —le sonríe Italia.

—Extraño... —se toca la cabeza con las dos manos y levanta las cejas otra vez, impresionado—. ¡Por Odín! Pero esto... Parece suave, como... como... —no tiene palabras.

—Sí, esa es la idea —sonríe y le acaricia el pelo un poco.

—¿Ya podemos ir por las cervezas?

—No, ahora vamos por ropa.

—Pero si ya tengo ropa. ¡La traigo puesta, mira! —se la señala —. Y es esta moderna.

—No, esa camisa es horrible y además el abuelo lo sabrá. No voy a dejar que piense que soy idiota y no he sabido vestirte.

Germania parpadea.

—Yo puedo vestirme solo —lleva horas diciendo eso de todo el pobre.

—Completamente locos, _vati_ , te lo he dicho.

—Eso es lo que veo, traigo ropa y me la he puesto yo solo.

—Me refiero a elegir la ropa —Veneciano hace un gesto vago con la mano.

—Ya acabó, ¿viste lo que paso con Julián Alberto? —pregunta Romano antes de levantar las cejas notando a Germania—. ¡Oh! Vaya, el macho patatas dos va quedando menos mal... —comenta tomando un mechón de pelo.

—Tremendo asunto con Luisa Eduarda —asiente Veneciano—, lo vi el otro día bajado de internet. Me gusta mucho como le ha quedado el pelo.

—¡Espera, qué ha pasado, no me he enterado de eso! —suelta Prusia y de repente carraspea—. Es decir... esas idioteces para mujeres que veis.

—¿Quien es Luisa Eduarda? —pregunta Germania... Para variar... Sin entender nada.

—Es... una historia tonta que ven después de las comidas —Prusia le quita importancia.

—Que este ve religiosamente —le acusa Romano.

—¡Claro que no! —se defiende—. Es que luego _Spanien_ y tú sois unos plastas y me habla de ello y no me entero de una mierda.

—¡Claro que le gusta! Si luego nos la cuentas cuando no podemos verla —se burla Romano.

—Porque si no _Spanien_ me pide que os la baje de internet y todo eso porque los dos sois unos paquetes.

—Cual si tuvieras que bajarla a mano y cargarla —se ríe el chico pasándole la mano entera por el pelo al germano, envidiando secretamente a su abuelo.

—¡Pues no, pero si estoy descargando otras cosas, me quita ancho de banda! —protesta.

— _Andiamo!_ —les insta Italia una vez ya ha pagado con la tarjeta de Alemania, claro. Germania se levanta después de que alguien le pone zapatos. Prusia le mira de reojo.

 **—** Esto es muy extraño —se pasa una mano por el pelo y la cara.

—Te ves mucho menos mal que antes —valora Romano con ojo clínico.

—Se ve muy bien con el pelo así y se siente súper suave —Veneciano vuelve a tocárselo sin poder evitarlo.

—Es un poco extraño —murmura el germano (y secretamente le gusta mucho porque es JUSTO como SIEMPRE ha querido).

—Ya te acostumbrarás —se encoge de hombros Prusia andando a su lado mientras salen.

—Querría una cerveza —murmura Germania.

—Bien, pediremos cerveza para ti en Gucci —responde Veneciano sin hacer demasiado caso.

—¡Oh! —sonríe un poco—. Eso está mejor.

— _Nein... vati..._ —susurra Prusia.

— _Nein?_ ¿Por? Vamos a tomar cerveza.

—Es una trampa —niega.

—¿Trampa por? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—No van a dejar que te la tomes...

—¡¿Por?! —levanta las cejas.

—Ya lo verás... —le mira de reojo con cara de angustias y el coche, al que ya se han subido, se pone en marcha de nuevo con un proceso de angustia parecido, un poco menos exagerado y un Blablabla italiano semejante.

Habiéndose desdoblado en la puerta de Gucci, entran siguiendo al par de italianos gritones.

— _Vati_ —le detiene un segundo en la puerta el albino.

— _Was?_ —se detiene mirándole.

— _Ich liebe dich_ y me alegro mucho de haberte visto este tiempo —le abraza—. Ha sido muy entrañable para mí y de veras espero que salgas con vida de esta, por favor, se fuerte, pero quiero que lo sepas por si pasara cualquier cosa.

Parpadeo parpadeo.

—¿P-Perdona? ¿Qué van a hacerme ahí? —balbucea temeroso, mirando hacia adentro y luego otra vez hacia Prusia.

Se oye a Veneciano de fondo hablando con los dependientes, ya ambos hermanos con una copa de vino cada uno que debe haber brotado quien sabe de dónde y un catálogo enumerando "quiero que se pruebe esto, y esto, y esto, y esto... con estos zapatos y esto en rojo y en azul y esta chaqueta".

—Cambiarte de ropa tantas veces que vas a perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio... no duele, pero intenta no desmayarte.

—¿Por qué van a cambiarme la ropa?

—Porque quieren ver cómo te queda esta otra.

—Bueno, ¿qué tan terrible puede ser beber cerveza mientras me ponen dos o tres cosas...?

"¡Uh! Mira las rayas de este traje, ¿no está en más oscuro? Pero con un pañuelo. Y estos pantalones con _oh-mio-dio_ dime que tienes esta en gris perla. Cinco. Sí, no, que se la pruebe, pero pónmelas ya para el mío".

Una dependienta se acerca a los germanos mientras los italianos siguen ojeando las prendas de ropa de la tienda ahora.

(Alemania sufre por su tarjeta mientras le piiiiide a Aaaaaustria por favor que haga _strudel_. Austria lo negocia con su característico cinismo para ser que vive ahí de gratis. Seguro Alemania termina cortando las manzanas y rayando las nueces, de hecho, Alemania va a acabar haciendo el _strudel_... pero tal como Austria le indica)

Germania mira a Prusia y se para detrás de él con un poquito de temor.

— _Herr_ , si me acompaña por aquí...

—Ve tú... —empuja a Prusia.

—¿Yo? _Nein_! ¡Eres tu quien le ha dicho a _Italien_ a dónde íbamos!

—Pero ya estamos aquí. Vas tú, yo no necesito —discute.

—¡Yo menos, eres tú el que tiene una cita! —se defiende.

—¡Pero no es porque quiera! —insiste.

—¿No quieres tener una cita? Bueno, igual la tienes...

Romanito hace los ojos en blanco acercándose a ellos.

—Prusia... —advierte y el alemán le mira—. Vamos a pedir que te prueben a ti también si no apresuras esto —sonríe.

Mientras Veneciano elige bañadores ahora, nadie sabe por qué, puesto que Roma no le va a dejar bañarse vestido en NINGUN sitio, pero parece raro no llevarse media docena de ellos a una isla en mitad del océano índico... por si acaso.

—¡Pero es que no quiere! ¡No es mi culpa! —se defiende Prusia. Bañadores... Alemania empieza a sollozar pensando en la cuenta.

—No me importa. Traiga el de la hoja tres en talla... —insertar especificaciones de talla de Prusia mientras Romano toma a Germania del brazo y tira del hacia la señorita.

Y Germania... Es obligado a visitar el octavo círculo del infierno. MUAJAJAJA.

Hay un tiempo requerido para que Prusia acabe sin zapatos, con los pies en alto y la cabeza colgándole del asiento de una butaca de terciopelo blanco mientras juega a la consola portátil. Había pasado ya y con algún rato más de regalo.

A Germania le tiemblan los brazos de tenerlos abiertos/arriba/abajo/de lado/enfrente y Veneciano sigue y sigue eligiendo prendas de manera insaciablemente cruel, sacando su más bajo instinto que deja claro por qué podía ser perfectamente una de las fuerzas del eje.

—V-Veneciano... Ya no quiero hacer esto, tengo hambre —protesta Germania por vez doscientas, cada vez menos como orden y protesta y más como suplica.

—Sí, sí, solo dos más y nos vamos...

— _Nein_ , no quiero dos más —empuja un poco al chico que le está midiendo el esedeladesaquenosabequees acercándose a Prusia y sentándose en el brazo de la butaca donde tiene los pies.

— _Heil_... —saluda Prusia mirándole de reojo sin ponerse bien, mientras Veneciano va a probarse cosas él junto con Romano que, como paga Alemania, está eligiendo vaaaarias cosas.

— _Heil_. ¡Esto es horrible! —protesta Germania recargándose en las piernas de Prusia.

—Te lo he dicho —le pasa su cerveza y el mayor le da un trago laaaaaargo apretando los ojos.

—No me lo advertiste con suficiente insistencia —le "riñe".

—¿Pues cuanto querías que te dijera?

—Debiste impedir que viniéramos si sabías cual era la tortura que iba a sufrir —le mira de reojo dando otro trago a la cerveza—. Y tú sólo te probaste UNA cosa.

—Sí...

Se acaba la cerveza, levanta una mano y le despeina.

—"Hermano" de unos latinos, cómplice de los otros. Eso es alta traición.

—¡No he sido cómplice!

—¡Sí que lo eres! Si no lo fueras estarías sufriendo lo mismo que yo... _Preussen_ , _Preussen_... ¿Qué te pasó en mi ausencia? —sonríe de lado.

—A mí no me ha besado nadie.

—¡A mí tampoco! —se sonroja—. ¡El idiota que tenía que estar castigado es _Rom_ , no yo! —se defiende.

—¡A ti te han besado Veneciano y _Spanien_ y _Frankreich_!

—¡Deja de decirlo! —más sonrojo y gruñido—. ¡ _Rom_ no estaba ahí, y fueron ellos los que están locos como para venir y hacerlo ellos!

—Además lo hacen muy bien los tres... —confiesa en un susurro y Germania levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo.

—Así que me acusas de algo que TÚ también has hecho —responde en tono bajo y mesurado.

—Pero es que no... Yo... hace mucho de eso.

—Quizás quieras contarme —propone mirándole con intensidad.

—Eh...

—Tú te has enterado de muchas cosas y yo aún no se nada.

—Pues... ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Cómo es que has besado a todos los hijos de _Rom_?

—Es que... alguna vez, en un juego de besos...

—¡Oh! Pensé que había sido en otras circunstancias.

—¿Cómo cuáles? Bueno, no siempre ha sido en juegos... con _Italien_ sí, pero...

Otro levantamiento de cejas.

—¿Con los otros dos no?

—Pues es que... ellos dos... _Frankreich_...

—¿Aja? —inclina la cabeza un poco más curioso de lo que quisiera.

—Es que él es...

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, ya le has visto, de... esa manera y... —se sonroja un poco—. Ahora ya no, es decir, sería muy raro pero...

—Ya le he visto, _ja_... —se sonroja un poco—, se parece mucho a su padre en... Eso.

—Pues... es que es difícil y lo era más en otra época. Ahora le gusta _England_ pero antes...

—Mmm _ja?_ —pregunta agachándose un poco hacia él.

—Pues es que... en realidad no cuenta, porque ha ido con todo el mundo —se revuelve, poniéndose de nuevo en posición normal.

—Como su padre... —sonrojándose un poquito con esto—, pero eso quiere decir que tu y él en algún momento... —pausita. El albino le mira—, ¿Estuvieron juntos?

—¿Juntos cómo?

—¿Como que cómo?

—Pues es que... hubo sexo, pero nunca fue... nada serio.

—Por Odín... —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Pues es que no se puede tener nada serio con _Frankreich_... es _Frankreich._

Germania lamenta ooootra vez volver al tema de la inseguridad con _Rom_.

—Exactamente como su padre —casi susurra.

Prusia le mira un poco desconsolado, a lo que Germania hace un gesto con la mano y suspira.

—No es ninguna novedad y la verdad es que me da igual.

—Pero... ¡entonces no vayas! —se incorpora un poquiiito. Germania se pellizca el puente de la nariz pensando que lleva pensando esto por hoooooras, y aún así... Frunce el ceño —. Aunque bueno, ir solamente a tener sexo sin compromiso y pasarlo bien...

— _Ja_ , sólo es ir a burlarme de él.

—¿A burlarte?

—O a lo que sea, no voy a lo que tú insinuabas.

—¿Eh?

—No voy a enamorarme ni a enamorarle ni ninguna de esas idioteces —tsundere.

—¿Por qué no? —tan inocente.

—Porque no, eso no se puede.

—¿Cómo que no se puede? ¿Por?

—Tú lo has dicho. ¡Es como _Frankreich_! Ya lo hemos dicho todo el tiempo.

—Pero _Frankreich_ está enamorado de _England_.

—¿No me decías que no es posible nada serio?

—Pues sí... pero... no. _England_ es diferente por algún motivo.

— _Preussen_... Sé lo que estás haciendo y no va a funcionar.

— _Was?_ —descolocado, porque no está haciendo nada más que decir lo que piensa

—Si te mandaron tus amigos para decirme que yo soy especial y todas esas cosas, de verdad no hace falta.

—No tengo ni idea de si lo eres —asegura sinceramente—. Ellos lo creen y yo confío en ellos porque no se equivocan casi nunca, pero yo no sé ver esas cosas.

—¿Cómo acabo siempre metido en estos berenjenales por culpa tuya, maldito _Rom?_ —protesta Germania entre dientes.

—¿Culpa mía?

— _Nein_ , culpa de _Rom_... Estaba... Pensando en voz alta —suelta tan tranquilo y Prusia sonríe —. _Was?_ —le mira.

—A _Vati_ le gustaa y piensa en éeeel —le toca la sien con un dedo.

— _Neeein!_ ¡No pienso en él! —se sonroja más y el menor se ríe.

—Estabas pensando en él en voz alta, tú lo has dichoooo.

—¡Estaba protestando en voz alta, que es diferente! —se defiende y Prusia se ríe burlón, otra vez —. Deja de burlarte de mí... ¡A ti te gusta la chica esa también! Te gustaaaa —imita el tono intentando despeinarle.

— _Was?_ Ella... _was?_ —vacila intentando esconderse para que no le despeine.

—Oh, vaya. ¡Vacilas cuando hablo de ella! —sonrisita de lado.

—Ella... es... bueno, es un poquito _awesome_ y... —se sonroja un poco.

—¡Te has sonrojado!

— _Nein!_ —se cubre la cara con las manos, nervioso.

Germania suelta una risa de las muy suyas, que Prusia era experto en sacarle. El menor sonríe un poco y le da un puñetazo en el hombro, sin medir mucho su fuerza. Germania aprieta los ojos porque Prusia de pequeño pegaba mucho, MUCHO más quedito.

—Eh, eh... No le pegue usted a su _vater_ —le señala con el dedo y le da una palmadita en la mejilla.

—¡Pues no me molestes! —protesta.

—¡Tú empezaste! _Vaaaatiiii_ teeee guuuustaaaa —le imita.

—Pues lo hace —sonríe de lado.

—Pues es Rom, ¿a quién no le gusta? Me gusta menos que al resto... —cara de desagrado.

—¡A mí no me gusta! —mentirijilla nerviosita. El rubio levanta una ceja y le mira de frente.

—¿Ah no?

— _Nein!_

—Pues serás el único... A toooodos los demás les gusta —ojos en blanco.

—Yo soy más _awesome_.

Germania entrecierra los ojos, porque además él ha dicho que a él le gusta, lo cual lo hace menos "ausom".

—No voy a ir a la isla —decide repentinamente cruzándose de brazos.

— _Was?_ ¿Por qué no?

—Porque a mí tampoco me gusta, y tu padre es más... Esa cosa que dices que eres, y todo esto es una tontería —se levanta.

—¡Pero si has dicho que sí te gusta!

Y Germania se nos sonroja.

— _Nein_ , yo nunca he dicho eso. Tú has dicho que te gusta a ti, que es diferente.

— _Nein_ , yo he dicho que a mí no me gusta, porque tú dijiste que le gustaba a todo el mundo.

— _Nein_.

—¡Te da vergüenza, pero yo te he oído! —le acusa. Germania se sonroja más pero no se mueve, con los brazos cruzados aún.

— _Nein!_

—¡Sí lo hace! ¡Por eso has aguantado todo eso! —señala la ropa—. Y has dejado que te hicieran eso en el pelo y las uñas.

El mayor aprieta los ojos.

—Lo odio. A él, al pelo, a esta estupidez y a las uñas. Si tú no eres capaz de comprenderlo, veo que has pasado demasiado tiempo en medio de esta... gentuza, como para reconocerte —murmura controlado y tenso.

Prusia parpadea un instante, vacilando. Germania frunce el ceño y empieza a caminar a la puerta, decidido, pero no especialmente rápido.

— _Vati! Nein!_ —se va detrás.

— _Nein_ qué? —sale a la tienda en sí, porque estaban en el infierno... Digo, en el probador, tratado de recordar cuál era la puerta porque aún se confunde entre los cristales y espejos. Vacila un instante deteniéndose y tratando de decidir hacia donde caminar para salir.

—Que no te vayas... —Prusia hace para detenerle del brazo y su padre le mira un segundo.

—Aire. Necesito aire.

Prusia hace un silbido a los italianos para avisarles que salen, quienes asienten mientras Germania se acerca a las puertas de cristal, que ya visto bien, es el único lugar donde se ve la parte de afuera. Flipa al ver que se abren solas, sin haberlo notado a la entrada, considerándolo un poco atemorizante y... mágico. Toma una bocanada de aire afuera y Prusia se va detrás.

Germania suspira sintiéndose un poco mejor afuera con el aire fresco, mirando al cielo, que es más o menos la única parte que se ve "normal" en estos tiempos.

* * *

 _Alguien pidió más de los italianos... deseo concedido. ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

—Ven —pide Prusia. Germania le mira de reojo y asiente, siguiéndole.

—¿A dónde?

—A por cerveza.

Germania sonríe un poco.

—Eso suena mejor. Cerveza y cualquier tema que no sea estas ridiculeces que se me complican tanto.

Prusia sonríe también y busca en su bolsillo las pastillas para dormir que ha ido a comprar antes mientras le probaban ropa.

— _Italien_ ha quedado de cenar con _Deutschland_. Dijo que prepararía él la comida —Germania tiene haaaambreee.

—Ah, _ja?_ Bueno, _West_ prepara comida buena... ¿estás hambriento? Podemos pedir patatas para acompañar la cerveza.

— _West?_ —pregunta extrañado considerando fantástica la idea de las patatas.

— _Mein bruder... Deutschland_.

—Bien, ahora si veo que estás entendiendo claramente quiénes son tus _bruders._

— _West_ ES _mein bruder_...

—Claro que lo es, igual que _Österreich_ y _Schweiz_ , no los niños raros de _Rom_ —es que nunca lo va a superar.

— _Schweiz_ me cae bien, pero el señorito nunca va a ser _mein bruder._

Germania gruñe un poco sin querer discutirle que Austria siempre va a ser su hermano, si hasta viven en la misma casa…

—Debimos irnos por cerveza hace mucho.

—No debiste decirle a _Italien_ que íbamos por ropa —responde, sentándose en la barra de la cervecería.

—¿Cómo iba yo a saber que era algo tan terrible? ¡No me lo advertiste! —se sienta a su lado y se pasa un dedo por el cuello de la camisa, abriéndose un par de botones a jalones y pensando que esta ropa es incoooomoda.

—¡Sí te lo advertí! —chicos, estáis en un bucle... una camarera rubia con el pelo trenzado y dos grandes... razones para llamar la atención se les acerca.

Germania levanta las cejas y le mira directamente en la zona en cuestión, con los ojos bastante abiertos.

— _Guten tag_ , ¿chicos, qué vais a tomar? —les pregunta sonriendo al notar las miradas, moviéndolas un poco porque a Prusia se le van también los ojos antes de cerrarlos y carraspear.

—Ehhhh... —aún mirada desorbitada antes de sonrojarse un poco y tratar de desviar la mirada—. Cerveza.

—Esta es una cervecería, tenemos una larga selección de ellas, ¿Cuál os apetece? —pregunta aun sonriendo amablemente—. Están escritas en esas pizarras...

—Ehhhh... La... Más rica que tengan —atina a decir Germania mirando la pizarra sin entender realmente lo que lee en este idioma moderno.

—De _Bayern_ , de doble malta, dos... —suelta Prusia con los ojos cerrados —. Y patatas fritas.

—E-Eso... Y... Con poca espuma —murmura el germano sonrojado, mirándola otra vez sin poder evitar... que se le vayan los ojos.

—Estupenda elección —sonríe apuntándolo y yéndose.

Germania se inclina intentando ahora verle el trasero. Prusia abre un ojo por fin y Germania le da una palmada en la espalda sonriendo. El menor se asusta un poco y le mira sonriendo también.

—Vaya.

— _Was?_

—Ehm... —carraspea —, nada, nada.

—Te va a gustar esta cerveza, si quieres luego pedimos otras y las pruebas.

Germania se acomoda más y sonríe un poco.

—Bien, este parece ser un buen sitio. Tengo un _sohn_ listo —más palmaditas. Prusia sonríe orgulloso con eso—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ustedes y cómo es que ahora son los más poderosos?

—Pues noso... —Prusia se queda en silencio cuando vuelve la camarera y les sirve las cervezas y las patatas.

—A...ja? —le mira de reojo frunciendo el ceño un poquito y luego mirando a la camarera.

— _Was?_ —pregunta mirando a su padre otra vez una vez la chica se ha ido.

—Que me estabas diciendo, pero... —sonríe más recordando a Escandinavia—. Te gusta la mesera (cual si a él no le gustaran sus... Bueno).

—Pues ella... tiene... —la mira un poco más y carraspea, riendo nerviosito.

—Ya lo he visto, imposible no verse —toma su cerveza, sonrojadito—. Aún no me acostumbro a que no seas un niño.

— _Ja_ —asiente—. Pues es fácil verlo, ahora soy aun más _awesome._

—Y menos latoso.

—¡Claro! ¡He madurado! —claro, claro.

—Al parecer ahora es cuestión de llevarte a comprar ropa para que te calmes y tranquilices sólo... Antes eras incansable —sonríe de lado dando otro trago a la cerveza—. Esto está bueno.

— _Nein, nein_ , no me gusta comprar ropa y menos con los _Italien_.

—¿A quién puede gustarle? Pero como sea dejas de darle a la espadita todo el tiempo —se exige de hombros—, de haber sabido te habría enviado más a menudo a comprar ropa.

—Lo que pasa es que nadie usa espadas ya.

—Veo ya que no las cargan —oooootro laaaaargo trago a la cerveza.

—Tenemos otro tipo de armas, peores... hacen que todos podamos destruir el mundo entero de querer, así que hay un montón de tratados para no hacerlo y por eso ya no tenemos guerras sangrientas en casa.

—¿Y a qué se dedican todo el día?

—Pues a controlarlo todo a base de dinero y política. _West_ se encarga de ello, trabaja siempre un montón y discute con la _bundeskanzler_... a mí me cae muy bien, pero siempre me está riñendo.

—Suena mucho más aburrido que la guerra.

—Bueno, sí, pero es menos... peligroso.

—Mmmm... No me convence.

—Bueno, por eso lo hace West y no yo —sonríe.

—¿Y tú qué haces?

—Yo... lo hago cuando no está y... hago toda una parte más... diplomática a nivel internacional en el ámbito del intercambio de información importante —es decir, se pasa el día cotilleando.

—No entiendo.

—Bueno, el mundo actualmente es complicado... soy una especie de espía.

—Oh. Al menos suena un poco mejor —concede—. ¿ _Österreich_ qué hace?

—Perder el tiempo y molestar.

— _Schweiz_ hace otra cosa con el dinero también. Yo... Pensaba que serían guerreros, todos menos _Österreich_.

—Lo fuimos en una época...

—¿Incluso _Österreich_? —levanta las cejas.

— _Nein, nein, Schweiz_ luchaba por él... y luego _Ungarn_.

— _Ungarn_... Tu mujer —murmura recordando lo que ha dicho que se había casado con Austria una vez por su culpa.

— _Ja_ —asiente.

—¿Por eso estás tan enfadado con él?

—Mmmmm... En parte —asiente.

Germania asiente, preocupado con esa relación entre hermanos e insisto en que no deja en paz el tema.

—Aún así, a pesar de todo, han dejado vivir a todos los hijos de _Rom_...

—Ya te he dicho que ellos son mis hermanos ahora.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que lo detesto?

—¿Que sean mis hermanos... o a _Rom_?

—Que les llames tus hermanos. Obviamente a _Rom_ le detesto, no tengo que repetirlo.

—No deberías... ¿sabes que deberías detestar?

— _Was?_

—El señorito, se casó con _Spanien_.

—¿Quien?

— _Österreich_ con el moreno de ojos verdes.

—¿Le llamas el señorito? —sonríe un poquito de lado.

— _Ja_ , se lo merece, hace que los _Italien_ le llamen " _Signiore_ " así que yo me burlo de él y le llamo "señorito" —tan maligno. El rubio hace los ojos en blanco—. Y _Schweiz_ ayudó a _Frankreich_ cuando él quería ser un imperio y dominar el mundo.

—¿Insinúas que debo odiar a mis propios hijos, _Preussen_?

—Y West, poco después de que desaparecieras pasó una buena época haciéndose llamar " _Heiliges Römisches Reich_ ".

Germania levanta las cejas.

—¡Por Odín con ese niño!

—¿Lo ves? No es tan malo que yo diga que son mis hermanos.

—Sí que lo es, tooooodos ustedes están mal y son unos traidores —y yo llevo toda la vida enamorado y acostándome con el padre de toooodos los niños con los que traicionan nuestra sangre. Prusia frunce el ceño.

—Mira, _vati_ —le señala a su espalda. Germania se gira un poco—. ¿Ves esa foto? —sigue señalando a la pared mientras saca las pastillas del bolsillo con una mano—. Esa es de la segunda guerra mundial, de los nazis otra vez, esos son tanques, nuestras armas —explica echándolas en la cerveza.

—¡Oh! —se acerca un poco, interesado, sin darse cuenta de lo que hace Prusia—. ¿Tanques dices? Parecen... Invencibles. Aplastaron al enemigo, me imagino.

—El enemigo también tenía de esos, son carros blindados.

—No dejan de sorprenderme todas las cosas que hay ahora... —comenta.

— _Ja_ , bastante impresionantes —sonríe y bebe su cerveza.

Germania se pasa una mano por el pelo, volviendo a flipar con la suavidad... Tomando su cerveza de la mesa y dándole un trago largo.

—Me alegra estar aquí contigo —he visto gente en funerales que se ve mucho más contenta que Germania diciendo esa frase. Prusia sonríe—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a cazar o algo así en vez de estar pensando en complicaciones?

—Quizás deberíamos ir ya a casa a cenar —se acaba la cerveza y saca un billete para pagar.

Germania asiente, tomándose la cerveza de un trago también y haciendo cara de desagrado porque tiene un sabor extraño.

—No estoy convencido con esta cerveza —protesta.

—Bueno, otro día pruebas otra —responde incomodo porque no le gusta que no le guste. (Pues no le gusta porque sabe a pastillas para dormir, querido mío)

Germania se levanta sintiéndose un poco más pesadito de lo normal, como si se hubiera tomado tres cervezas en lugar de una. Frunce el ceño pensando que no parecía tan fuerte la cerveza, siguiendo a Prusia a la salida porque NO va a decirle que se mareó con una cervecita, ¿verdad?

Prusia le mira de reojo, nerviosito, esperando a que le den el cambio y yendo primero hacia la puerta. En cuanto salen, Germania mira al cielo tratando de determinar la hora, pensando en cuanto tiempo habrán estado adentro, porque se siente cansadillo. Sigue sin decir nada.

—Bueno... me duele un poco que me creas un traidor, quizás después de que vuelvas de vacaciones con _Rom_ te parecerá menos terrible —comenta Prusia.

—Primero hay que ver si voy de vacaciones con _Rom_.

—¿Por?

—No estoy seguro, se presta a interpretaciones...

—¿Cómo cuáles?

— _Rom_.

—¿Aja?

—Lo interpretará mal, como que estoy realmente interesado.

—No sólo él, me parece.

—Pues no quiero eso, no quiero que lo piensen.

—Si no vas pensarán que te da vergüenza o que le tienes miedo, me parece.

—Por Odín con este tema... Toda la vida me ha metido en líos —bosteza.

—Bueno, no creo que debas preocuparte demasiado, mañana todo estará más claro —sonrisa maligna con el bostezo.

—Mmm... Yo creo que es el momento adecuado de preocuparme —murmura sintiendo los ojos pesaaaaaados, caminando al lado de Prusia—. ¿Vamos a volver con los italianos?

— _Ja_ , volveremos a casa juntos en el coche —responde dirigiéndole hacia ahí.

—Bien —otro bostezo.

—¿Te he contado que _Frankreich_ , _Spanien_ y yo fuimos quienes logramos que _Schweiz_ y el señorito estuvieran juntos tras AÑOS de no hablarse?

— _Nein_. Ya me resulta complicado pensar que no se hablaran... ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—Invitamos a _Schweiz_ a cenar a casa y les dimos una medicina que hace que... bueno, que a los hombres se nos levante... —risita maligna. Germania se detiene.

—¿Perdona? Les DIERON... _Was_?

—En la comida... ellos no lo sabían —asiente riendo maligno.

—No sé sí estoy entendiendo bien, ¿qué hace la medicina?

—Pues que los hombres... ¿sabes? —le mira las regiones vitales—. Hace que... es decir, no excita, pero sí hace que pasen las respuestas físicas a la excitación.

—Por Odín —se lleva unas manos a las regiones vitales.

— _Ja_... fue muy divertido —asiente—. ¿Quieres que te consiga para que te lleves?

— _NEEEEIN!_ —chilloneo.

—No para que las tomes tú, claro... —levanta una ceja y el mayor se nos sonroja.

—No es que _Rom_ necesite una medicina... —susurra.

—Entonces sí que le gustas sea como sea —se ríe.

Germania le da un golpe con el puño en el brazo, bastante débilmente. Prusia se lo frota un poco, riéndose aun.

—Estoy cansado —admite repentinamente—, ¿puedes ir por los hermanos _Italien_?

—¿Recuerdas dónde está el coche?

— _Ja_ —asiente con seguridad porque gracias a dios eso Austria no lo heredó de él.

—Vale, entonces ahora vamos por ti —sonríe.

Germania asiente, bostezando otra vez y yendo hacia el coche. Para cuando Prusia vuelve con los hermanos italianos, creo que ya debe estar dormido, sobre el capó o en el suelo apoyado al coche. Lo está, en efecto, medio recargado encima del capo para el infarto de los italianos.

Prusia sonríe y le levanta en brazos, pidiendo que les lleven al aeropuerto, donde no sabemos si han hecho algo parecido con Roma. Que sí lo han hecho.

Suena un poco más adelante el teléfono de Prusia.

— _Heil?_

—¿Dónde están? Ya estamos aquí en el aeropuerto con _papa_... Y el avión ya está listo —vuelo privado, por si se lo preguntan.

—De camino... —sonríe el alemán—. No tardamos.

—Bien. No sabes la cantidad de reglas que me he saltado para conseguir esto... Todo sea para ayudar a tu " _bruder_ " —se burla Francia.

—Estoy un poco preocupado, _mein vater_ ha dicho varias veces no querer ir y que soy un traidor...

—Eres un traidor, _Oui_... Pero un traidor bueno. Y _cher_ , que no va a querer venir... Eso no se lo creo. ¿Has visto a _Angleterre_ alguna vez?

—Pero es que...

— _Quoi?_ —pregunta con paciencia y tranquilidad.

—No sé, no quiero que me odie, ya dice que no debería deciros hermanos...

—Pues suerte en decirle hermano a _Autriche_ —sonríe porque sigue haciéndole gracia —, _cher_... Ya en serio, no me extraña tanto. Germania y _papa_ tenían una relación complicada.

—¡No voy a decirle _bruder_ al señorito!

—Es lo que estoy diciendo —se ríe —, aunque si lo haces te doy un premio.

— _Nein_ , ni en drogas... ¿vamos a ir con ellos? ¿Qué has quedado con Seychelles?

—Has dormido a tu padre, asumo...

— _Ja_ , ha sido un desastre, ¡se las he puesto en la cerveza y ha dicho que no estaba buena! —protesta.

—Pues es que la cerveza no es buena... Es mucho mejor el vino —le pica.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —picado, haciendo que el francés se ría más.

—¿Quién viene conduciendo? _Allemagne?_

— _Nein, Italien..._

—Uh... Llegarán en un segundo entonces. Entren por el hangar de particulares —se gira con España —, estarán aquí en un minuto... Voy a bajar por ellos.

España asiente, con Roma apoyado sobre él, roncando de manera evidente.

—Ahora nos vemos, _Mon ami_ —se despide Francia de Prusia sonriendo y levantándose de su sillón adentro del avión, yendo a hablar con su azafata para organizar la subida de los demás.

 **xoOXOox**

Así qué vaaaarias laaaaargas horas más tarde, Prusia y España cargan cada uno a su respectivo padre. Francia hace toda una sarta de preparativos y alegatos con el personal de la isla, haciendo MUCHO hincapié en que no los vea NINGUNO, NUNCA.

Seychelles está con él. Finalmente, el francés hace un gesto a España y a Prusia para que vayan a la casa que está ahí, a poner a sus padres en la cama.

—Yo desnudo a Germania —se ofrece Francia sonriendo malignillo.

—Bien —España sonríe mientras Prusia deja al germano en la cama, cerca de Francia—. Prusia, ¿Te ocupas de papá, por favor? —sonríe malignillo también. Muajajajaja. Francia le cierra un ojo a España.

— _Was?_ —Prusia mira a España y se sonroja... luego mira a Roma y se sonroja tres veces más. Francia empieza a bajarle los pantalones a Germania, mirando a Prusia malignillo.

—Haz lo que yo hago —sonríe.

— _Was? N-Nein!_ Hazlo t-tú —Prusia da un pasito atrás, nervioso.

— _Non_... Venga ya, vamos.

— _Spanien_ , yo no... —vacila Prusia buscando ayuda.

—Venga, venga... —Francia le baja los calzoncillos.

España niega a Prusia, que vuelve a sonrojarse, nervioso y mira a Germania. Francia saca la lengua y le da una lamida al soldado de Germania, sonriendo. Prusia levanta las cejas y se lleva una mano a sus asuntos de verle. El galo sonríe de lado.

—Vas tú...

— _W-Was?_

—Vas, _cher_... Tu turno.

—¿Mi t-turno de... qué?

—De hacer lo mismo que yo.

—No voy a... —se sonroja un más al pensar en la lamida, llevándose una mano a la nariz por la que le sale un hilito de sangre.

— _Cher_ , entre más te tardes más probable es que a la mitad se despierte.

España se ríe y Prusia sigue nervioso mirando a Roma y luego a Francia. Francia vuelve a lamer y el germano da un saltito echándose para atrás, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— _Preussen_ , venga... _Espagne_ , pídele que lo haga pronto —se ríe.

—Prusia... venga, ¿es que necesitas intimidad?

—Te dejamos solo si quieres... —se ríe el francés dando oooootra lamida.

— _Nein!_ —chilla por chillar, apretando los ojos. Francia se ríe otra vez.

—Veo que tu _Vati_ tiene unas regiones vitales de tamaño bastante conveniente.

—No vas a dejar a Germania desnudo solo, va a odiarte cuando se entere... —presiona España.

—Sabrá que fuiste tú, si eras el último al que vio, _Non?_

—Pero... pero... pero... —les mira a los dos.

—No seas ridículo, _cher_... No es nada malo —oooootra lamida.

—Yo no voy a hacerlo —España se cruza de brazos y se acerca a Francia, pasando los dedos por el pecho de Germania.

—Desabrocha los pantalones.

—Yo... yo... —vuelve a mirar al romano, una mano en la nariz y otra en las regiones vitales.

—Me encantan los alemanes —susurra Francia a España dándole otra lamida al germano, esta vez por gusto personal.

—Son tan monos cuando hacen esas cosas —asiente España.

Francia sonríe un poco y mira a Prusia.

— _Prussseeeee_... Vamos, que tenemos que irnos —presiona. Prusia vacila y traga saliva mirando a Roma de nuevo, cambiando el peso de pie —. Anda, _cher_... ¿Te ayudo?

Y cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a él, se echa atrás de nuevo, asintiendo.

—Bien. Te dirijo. Manos en el botón del pantalón.

—Anda Prusiaaaa, pero qué cobarde, ¡sólo está dormido!

—¡No soy cobarde! ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

—Porque yo desvestiré al tuyo.

—¡Pues ya lo hubiera hecho yo!

—Deja de ponerte histérico y ábrele el pantalón.

Prusia vuelve a mirarle, se sonroja de nuevo y estira las manos, tembloroso. Francia le sonríe a España y este le mira de reojo, aun viendo al albino.

—Abre el botón y bájale las dos cosas a la vez... Pantalón y calzón. No pienses.

— _Was?_ —le mira con las manos tomando el cierre, sonrojándose más.

—Así es más rápido... —apoya el español.

—¡Vamos, no pienses! —le insta el galo. Prusia cierra los ojos y lo hace —. Ahora saca la lengua y lame. ¡No pienses!

Saca la lengua un poco... y piensa y se sonroja echándose para atrás, grita " _Nein_ " y se muerde la lengua. España se muere de risa junto con Francia, que termina de sacarle los pantalones de los pies al germano.

—Son monísimos —sonríe el francés. El español asiente yendo a acabar de desvestir a su padre —. Ayúdame con la camisa acá, _Prusse_. Y hacer que se abracen.

Prusia se acerca con su padre sin problema y lo que sucede es que Roma va a ponerse la ropa que le han comprado a Germania, aunque le vaya larga de mangas y perneras... cosa que va a NEGAR que sucede.

—Yo creo que nos llevamos la ropa, _Non?_ ¿Para qué la querrían?

— _Vati_ va a odiarme si os la lleváis, _Italien_ y _Römer_ le torturaron para comprarlas.

—Nah, no te va a odiar —España le asiente a Francia.

—No se va a acordar siquiera de la ropa. Venga... ¡Toma todo y vámonos!

—Además sabe que nosotros estamos en ello también, nos dará las culpas a nosotros —suelta España acabando.

Prusia suspira y mira a Roma de reojo sin poder evitarlo, sonrojándose de nuevo antes de irse. Francia se ríe bajito y les toma dos o tres fotos ya abrazados y desnudos antes de darle un golpe en el pecho a España y abrazar a Prusia de los hombros.

—¡Vámonos!

Ambos asienten y sale el trío maligno dejando al par de tórtolos en el quinto sueño.

Un par de horas más tarde, las pastillas dejan de hacer efecto y el romano se despierta a sí mismo con un propio ronquido como le pasa a menudo. Parpadea descolocado y se pasa una mano por el pelo, bostezando y estirando los músculos con los ojos cerrados.

Germania le abraza contra sí en un arranque suizo.

—Mmmm —sonríe al notar al germano a su lado tras mirar alrededor sin reconocer el cuarto, extrañado.

Germania se mueve un poco y hace "Mmmmm" dormido. Roma parpadea un segundo mirándole y automáticamente le besa.

—Mmmmmm... —Germania entreabre los ojos, algo descolocado pero respondiendo el beso en automático.

Y Roma lo profundiza, porque España le dejó a medias y se lo llevó... y luego le intentó dar celos y le obligaron a hablar sobre él casi toda la noche dándole más ganas, cerrando los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla con la mano.

Otro mmmm suavecito del germano, despertándose un poquito más pero no del todo aún. Parpadea otra vez notando quien es y teniendo un escalofrío.

El latino nota lo suaves que son con las manos, sorprendido por un instante antes de perderse de nuevo en el beso, que es especialmente intenso y urgido para lo que es normalmente. Porque desde luego, no está para nada acostumbrado a tener que esperar para tener lo que quiere en este campo.

Germania lo único que consigue es despertar un poco más, pero un beso urgido e intenso de Roma es demasiado... el moreno entrelaza una pierna con la del rubio y le hunde la mano en el pelo de la nuca, para acercarle hacia sí y moverle un poco buscando que le bese de vuelta aún más. Germania coopera, despertando cada vez más y respondiendo el beso con bastante intensidad.

Y al final, cuando se han más o menos calmados, Roma entra un poco en pánico echándose atrás de golpe. Germania parpadea un poco, relamiéndose con el corazón acelerado.

— _Was?_ —susurra con los ojos entrecerrados.

Roma le mira en silencio, con la respiración agitada, traga saliva y desvía la mirada sonrojándose un poquito. Germania le mira sonrojarse y se sonroja él más aún, apretando los ojos.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—No lo sé —el romano gira sobre sí mismo hasta quedar con la espalda contra la cama, mirando el cuarto.

Germania suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirando también el cuarto.

—Estaba... Saliendo de tomar cervezas con _Preussen_ …

Se pasa las manos por los ojos y sonríe recordando a Francia "tienes que confiar en nosotros". Germania le mira de reojo recordando que esto es una ISLA, se pone nervioso.

—¿Sabes qué hacemos aquí?

—Más o menos —abre los dedos y le mira de reojo entre ellos, sonriendo.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que sabes? —vacila.

—Sé... —se ríe un poco cerrando los ojos, sin contestar. El sajón se relaja un poquito al ver que se ríe—. Que esto es idea de los niños y que tú sí sabes dónde estamos y por qué.

— _Nein!_ ¡ _Nein_ , eso no es verdad!

—Eso me han dicho, que confiara porque tú sí sabías y lo habías considerado correcto —sigue.

— _Nein, Nein, Nein..._ —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

—Que... Que estamos aquí y que no hay más opción y que tus hijos tienen un plan. No sé para qué —empieza vacilando y termina más seguro, aunque se nos sonroja.

—¿No hay más opción? —se vuelve hacia él.

—Pues ya estamos aquí, yo no sé cómo llegué, no pude decir que no. Habría dicho que no, de haber podido —asegura sonrojándose.

Le mira unos instantes y se acuerda de lo que ha notado al besarle, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Germania se sonroja empujándole un poco, porque siempre empiezan así... TIENEN que empezar así para que se sienta cómodo. Se sonroja otra vez, evidentemente nervioso.

—Es muy suave —nota apartando un poco la mano debido al empujón, sosteniéndola en alto igual.

—No es verdad, es igual que siempre —se toca el pelo y luego se acuerda de las manos, escondiéndolas.

— _Non_ , no lo es... ¿cuándo te afeitaste?

—¿Es de día? —levanta un poco la cabeza mirando a la ventana y oyendo el mar. Levanta las cejas —. Ayer? Eso es... ¿Mar?

—Eso intento saber... tienes el pelo más corto que de normal, pero no como los chicos. Así que ellos te enseñaron a afeitarte y no puede haber pasado más de medio día.

El rubio levanta la mano y se toca la mejilla

—No está más corto —murmura.

—Hay luz, como de mañana, así que sólo ha pasado la noche y con la temperatura que hay deben habernos llevado a un lugar del Mediterráneo —sigue deduciendo y le pone la mano sobre la suya en su mejilla.

—Hace calor —agrega a su deducción sonrojándose al mirarle.

—Por eso lo digo... así que no hay de qué preocuparse, yo conozco cualquier pedazo de tierra que bañen esas aguas como mis propias manos.

—Es una isla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo han dicho ellos.

—¿Cuál de ellas?

— _Nein_ , no me han dicho cual —le mira la cara de arriba a abajo especialmente los labios.

—Luego lo veremos —responde sonriendo.

—Quizás deberíamos ir a ver —propone sin moverse.

Cierra los ojos y se ríe un poco de nuevo con esa respuesta, volviendo a pasarle las yemas de los dedos por la cara con suavidad. Germania se sonroja evidentemente, mirándole otra vez los labios.

—Quizás... —susurra resiguiéndole una ceja, una sien, un pómulo, la nariz y bajando hasta los labios.

— _Was?_ —susurra más nervioso aún, humedeciéndose los labios.

Roma le resigue los labios con los dedos, mirando el movimiento y luego vuelve a mirarle a los ojos.

—Quizás deberíamos.

—¿Deberíamos _Was?_

El latino sonríe y se encoge de hombros, negando con la cabeza. Germania, que también lleva TODO el día con esto, se acerca un poquito como para darle un beso. Roma se tensa un poco y se queda muy quieto. El sajón vacila un poco al ver que se queda quiero, rozándole suavemente los labios

Los entreabre, sonrojándose y recordando las cosas que les confesó a Francia y a España sobre qué hacia Germania y este le besa.

Y él cierra los ojos devolviéndole el beso con suavidad, con el corazón acelerado. Germania le acaricia la mejilla profundizando más el beso también con el corazón acelerado. Le abraza un poco, incluso, sin saber el mismo que coño está haciendo y Roma se pieeerde en ello...

El germano lo abraza con fuerza de la cintura, profundizando MUCHO MÁS el beso, como activado por un interruptor. Rueda un poco para ponerse sobre él, cerrando los ojos. El latino le pasa las manos para abrazarle del cuello, haciéndole girar para ponerse encima.

Germania le deja, bajando las manos de su cintura hasta su culo, y si estuviera con el cerebro menos derretido notaria el borde de la cama, y haría un movimiento para detenerse o ALGO, pero no se entera hasta que su espalda toca el suelo y se da un "buen" golpe en la cabeza, el bestia... Nada que no haya pasado antes.

—Uh —Roma sacude la cabeza saliendo del estupor con el golpe... y se separa de repente, alejándose de Germania. Este se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Au... —protesta en un susurro sin habérselo esperado, apretando un poquito los ojos.

—Hum... —vacila nervioso y se pasa una mano por el pelo, medio hecho bolita—. Creo que sí deberíamos ir a ver dónde es que estamos... —se pone de pie.

Si bien no había notado que se había separado de él, vacila un poco al notarlo ahora. Le mira, porque estaban... En un beso, un buen beso y se pone nervioso. Roma sacude la cabeza para sacarse la sensación del beso de ella, pasándose una mano por el pelo y saliendo sin mirarle.

Germania suspira, teniendo repentinamente temor. SEGURO, él tenía razón, y todo esto era una estupidez, era claro que no quería estar aquí, si sólo se habían dado un beso y ya se había ido. Se levanta notando entre sus piernas un... Problema evidente.

Suelta una grosería entre dientes, buscando algo de ropa para cubrirse, algo... LO QUE SEA. Y... No hay nada. Ni siquiera hay ropa de cama realmente (cosa que no le sorprende tanto con el calor)... Pero...

Roma sale del cuarto sin estar en absoluto preocupado por si tiene o no tiene ropa, (para no variar) empezando a andar por el resto de la casa de playa como si verlo TODO AHORA fuera su misión en la vida y de ello dependiera la subsistencia del mundo libre, andando de un lado a otro deprisa y nervioso, sin ver realmente casi nada.

Germania hace ejercicios de respiración hasta conseguir estar menos feliz, toma una almohada, le quita la funda y se la amarra un poco en la cintura, viéndose completamente ridículo.

Roma sigue dando vueltas, ha entrado cuatro veces al mismo cuarto de baño antes de encontrar la puerta de salida y bajar las escaleras de madera que dan directamente a la arena, puesto que la casa está levantada para quedar dentro del agua en cuanto sube la marea. O sea, no dentro, en mitad.

Germania sale del cuarto bastante rato más tarde, agobiado. ¡Por Odín, si sólo llevaban cinco minutos ahí! Aprieta los ojos dándose un poco de valor

— _Rom!_

El latino mira las aguas pensando que no las recuerda, la arena es extraña y el color y la luz... y las plantas que hay al final de la playa. Germania da varias vueltas por la casa buscándole, antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada y abrirla.

Tampoco huele... huele a mar, claro, al salitre y a agua y a algas pero no... Igualmente apenas si lo aprecia antes de meterse entero en el agua y mojarse todo con agua fría intentando aclararse las ideas. Seguramente nota un poco que el agua no está tan fría, ni tan profunda, ni tan turbia como debería. Pero tampoco puede hacer caso de eso ahora.

Germania le mira desde la puerta, pensando con cierto horror (e inocencia)... "Se va a ir nadando". Ni siquiera había soportado estar ahí una mañana.

Se moja un par de veces la cabeza, echándose el pelo atrás y se queda junto a la orilla haciendo el muerto, ya que eso le obliga a calmarse.

Todo esto era estúpido e idiota de su parte. Frunce el ceño enfadándose consigo mismo riñéndose porque, LO SABIA. Refunfuñando un poco, mira el cielo buscando el sol y tratando de averiguar qué hora del día es y dónde caramba están... Quizás realmente no sea una isla, y si Roma dice que están en el Mediterráneo... No están tan lejos de casa. Gruñe más.

Tras dejarse mecer por las olas unos instantes hasta poder respirar profundamente y más o menos dejar la mente en blanco, suspira y se vuelve para salir del agua, ahora sí notando todas esas cosas raras alrededor, de un mar y una playa en la que, está seguro, nunca ha estado.

Germania para entonces ha bajado a la playa, mirando aún el cielo sin poderse orientar del todo bien... Lo cual es extraño. Roma le nota y se le acerca, pasándose las manos por el pelo para quitarse el exceso de agua.

—Este mar no es mi mar —asegura. Germania le mira de reojo.

—Te he dicho que es una isla, debe ser una que ellos han descubierto.

(XD el gran descubrimiento de los niños... ¡Una isla!)

—No hay isla en el Mediterráneo que yo no conozca —niega—. No estamos en casa.

El germano se encoge de hombros.

—Es culpa de tus hijos —replica y no puede evitar mirarle de reojo de arriba a abajo y sonrojarse un poco.

—Será mejor esperar a que salgan las estrellas —le sonríe al notar que le mira. El sajón se revuelve un poco y deja de mirarle cruzado de brazos—. ¿Qué llevas puesto? —nota la funda del cojín.

—Lo único que encontré —manos a las regiones vitales, que están precariamente cubiertas, MUY precariamente, cualquier movimiento en brusco le va a quitar la funda —. Esto es estúpido —agrega en voz baja, mirando al mar. Roma se ríe y niega con la cabeza, a lo que el germano frunce el ceño —. _Was?_

—Seguramente estarías más cómodo sin ello —responde y se encoge de hombros, yendo a las escaleras para subir otra vez.

Germania se sonroja un poquito, muy levemente, frunciendo el ceño más de lo que lo tenía antes sin entender bien cómo están yendo las cosas. Roma tenía que fastidiarle y no dejarle en paz, así iba siempre, no irse haciéndole poco caso. Suspira volviendo a pensar que esto es un MAL experimento.

—Por otro lado, es bastante sexy el asunto de que te cubra pero lo haga tan poquito que todo el rato me tengas pendiente de si se te verá o no algo... —sonríe subiendo las escaleras, sin mirarle.

Ok, vale, Germania aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más. Eso era más parecido a lo que hacía habitualmente... "Con todos", le recuerda una vocecita en su cabeza y bufa, de mal humor, yendo a las escaleras tras él.

—Idiota.

* * *

 _Y ahí están por fin... ahora a ver si sobreviven._ _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	8. Chapter 8

Roma entra de nuevo a la casa buscando comida esta vez, está seguro de haberla visto en algún lado cuando estaba buscando la salida, en algún momento...

Germania se va tras él, sintiéndose un poco idiota. Nada nuevo desde que se despertó. Roma empieza a abrir puertas una tras otra, otra vez, porque no se ha enterado de cuales ha abierto y cuáles no, mucho más consciente de lo que hace ahora.

Bien, si Roma no quería estar con él, él tampoco querría estar con Roma. Así que, muy sencillo, le evitaría. Se detiene de seguirle a la tercera puerta mirándole póker face, dándose la media vuelta y yendo hacia el cuarto donde habían despertado en la mañana.

—Así que... cuéntame, ¿cómo un hombre grande, fuerte e independiente ha sido obligado a ser confinado aquí contra su voluntad? —pregunta sin mirarle cuando nota que se va. Germania se detiene en la puerta, maldiciéndole por lo bajo.

—Supongo que tú podrías contarme lo mismo —responde.

—Yo no he dicho que esté contra mi voluntad —sonríe mirándole de reojo y se mete por fin a la cocina.

Germania se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Tendría que seguirle... No. Tendría en realidad que irse a otro cuarto, eso... ESO sería lo más sensato. Si quería hablar con él que fuera a buscarle. Vacila.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Estoy muerto de hambre, pero mis niños me explicaron cómo funcionan estas cosas para hacer fuego dentro de la casa... —explica empezando a abrir armarios, buscando.

A Germania le RUGE la tripa a la simple mención de comida, recordado que desde ayer tiene un montón de hambre. Sus piernas caminan hacia la cocina sin pedirle permiso siquiera.

—Vamos a ver... —Roma encuentra la nevera y sonríe, empezando a sacar frutas tropicales, verduras y cosas en general, la mitad no está seguro de lo que son y la otra mitad no las ha visto en su vida.

Germania levanta las cejas al ver lo que saca, inclinando la cabeza al notar que no conoce nada en absoluto.

—¿Qué vas a preparar?

—Mira, estos le gustan mucho a _Hispaniae,_ me lo ha contado... —le muestra los tomates y luego saca un plátano y levanta las cejas mirándolo con una cara...— ¿Esto es comida de verdad? —tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no partirse de risa sólo de imaginar cómo se debe comer.

Germania no puede más que sonreír MUUUUUY levemente de lado, sonrojándose un poco y negando con la cabeza.

—Voy a comerme uno —decide dejándolo fuera y se vuelve a buscar más (porque está buscando carne).

Germania se estira y toma el que ha dicho que le gusta a España, oliéndolo un poco.

—¡Mira esto! ¡Es un cactus! —saca una piña.

Germania le mira como si le hubiera dicho "mira esto, es un *plopsi".

—Como los que hay en el sur, en el desierto, ¿sabes? en Cartago y en Egipto había muchos de ellos... bueno, no eran como estos, pero se parecían... Cartago me enseñó a sacar agua de ellos, quitándoles la piel y sorbiendo la pulpa, aunque es muy amarga —explica dándole la vuelta—. Pero no sé para qué se quiere aquí si tienen grifos con agua dulce.

Germania, que no ha visto nada de eso nunca, se maravilla un poco como cada vez de que Roma sepa esas cosas.

—Quizás los grifos no sirven a veces. Quizás lo han puesto aquí para que pienses en Cartago y Egipto —agrega entre dientes para sí mismo.

—No, no, ¿cómo no van a servir? Si no sirven hay un problema de cañerías o con los acueductos —niega con la cabeza volviéndose a la nevera a ver que más encuentra. Porque sí tenían cañerías, aunque las tenían de plomo y la gente se moría envenenada, siempre todo muy pintoresco.

Sigue buscando sacando mangos, papayas y cualquier otra fruta tropical rara que encuentra hasta que encuentra unos lichis, se queda mirándolos.

—Eso no parece comida... —suelta Germania.

—Pinchan...

El germano se le acerca con curiosidad. Roma le pasa uno y de repente la nevera empieza a pitar porque hace mucho rato que está la puerta abierta, asustándole. Germania, como es evidente, también se asusta, dejando caer el lichi y dando un saltito.

Roma se queda unos instantes mirando la nevera y nadie sabe por qué, la cierra mirando a ver qué pasa.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le riñe Germania en automático al tiempo que cierra la puerta.

—¡Nada! —se defiende—. Quizás estas cosas que pinchan no son de comer...

—Ya te lo he dicho yo... —se agacha a buscarla levantando la mirada antes de levantarla y quedándose como bobo absoluto con una mirada fantástica de tooooodo Roma desnudo.

Roma se queda mirando el que tiene en la mano y cuando nota que Germania le mira desde el suelo, le guiña un ojo. Germania se levanta sonrojado y carraspea.

—Quiero probar todas estas cosas —asegura riendo un poco de la cara que ha puesto, yendo a abrir los cajones.

Germania frunce el ceño mascullando algo entre dientes y riñéndose a sí mismo por poner cara de idiota. Roma saca un cuchillo de palmo y medio de uno de ellos y toma a Germania de la cintura, acercándole al mármol. Perfecta combinación para TENSAR a Germania.

—Vamos al _triclinium_ , ayúdame a llevarlas —pide tomando unas cuantas entre los brazos, dejándole la piña, los kiwis y los lichis que pinchan a Germania.

Germania frunce el ceño y carga las frutillas como puede, picándose un poco el pecho. Roma se acerca a las tumbonas que hay en la terraza, que es lo más parecido a un _triclinium_ que hay, dejando las frutas en la mesa de madera.

El sajón deja caer las frutas a la mesa y se le quedan pegados dos lichis en el pecho. Roma le mira y se ríe, yendo a quitárselos.

—Esto no se come, _Rom_ —protesta Germania arrugando la nariz.

—Ya veremos... —vuelve a mirar los lichis en su mano y sonríe—. A veces las cosas parecen espinosas por fuera y luego son dulces cuando las abres —le mira a los ojos.

Germania se revuelve un poquito. Roma sonríe y le da un beso suave en los labios

—Debe ser veneno... —se calla con el beso.

El romano se separa suavemente, sentándose en la tumbona, sin mirarle. Germania se sonroja, desviando la mirada y limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

Toma uno de los lichis con una mano, poniéndolo sobre la mesa y el cuchillo con la otra, lo clava un poco para que no resbale y da un golpe seco para partirlo por la mitad... aunque el hueso no se lo permite, sí consigue abrirlo. Germania se asoma mirándolo con interés, notando que deja un charquito de líquido.

—Oh... no esperaba que tuviera un hueso tan grande —comenta tomándolo y abriéndolo como un melocotón ahora, le pasa la mitad a Germania.

El germano se la acerca a la nariz y la huele, sacando un poco la lengua, le da una suave lamida y levanta las cejas.

—¡Es dulce!

—Sabe como a uva... pero rara —asiente Roma paladeando su mitad.

—Sabe como a uva pero sumergida en ese perfume asqueroso que usas.

—Y eso que tú hueles como a menta o algo así hoy —se ríe acabando de comerse la poquita pulpa que tiene medio lichi.

—¡No huelo a menta! —protesta sabiendo perfectamente que huele a menta en efecto, menta de Alemania. Aprieta los ojos.

—Sí lo haces —sonríe mirándole de reojo mientras abre el otro lichi y le pasa la mitad otra vez.

Germania se come su mitad esta vez sin saborearla tanto porque tiene mucha hambre.

—¿Que más hay? —pregunta mirando el resto de las frutas y tomando el tomate que también trajo junto con las cosas que pican que le mandó Roma.

—Eso... eso ahora no te va a gustar, es ácido —niega con la cabeza y toma la papaya—. Vamos a probar esto, parece un membrillo... quizás se ha de preparar con miel.

Germania se le acerca un poco.

—Huele MAL.

El mismo proceso que con el lichi, puñalada de cuchillo y golpe seco. Levanta las cejas al notar que sí se parte por la mitad y es naranja en vez de blanco como el membrillo.

—Es muy extraño... —le pasa su mitad.

Germania mira las semillas y se las quita una por una con pulgar e índice. Muerde un trozo con todo y cáscara y arruga la nariz escupiendo porque la cáscara es amarga.

Roma le da un mordisco al interior, semillas y todo, y abre los ojos como platos al notar que es dulce, escupiendo las semillas y con la cara sucia.

—¡OOOH! ¡Está muy bueno!

—La cáscara es horrenda —protesta Germania haciendo cara de asco y mirándole, notando que esta todo embarrado de la cara, teniendo la repentina compulsión de levantar la mano para limpiarle.

—¡La pulpa no! Es muy dulce, no te comas la piel —le da dos mordiscos más, escupiendo las semillas.

Germania se acerca a su trozo y le da una mordida pequeña sólo a la pulpa que sabe mucho mejor que con cáscara. Roma se ríe de él, aun con toda la cara manchada.

—Eh, deja de reírte de mí que tú estás todo embarrado —levanta la mano y le pone un dedo en la mejilla quitándole un trocito de papaya. El romano se tensa mirando el dedo de reojo, sonriendo —. Mira —le muestra el trocito en la punta de su dedo.

Lo mira, le mira a los ojos y se relame de esa manera incomoda. Germania quita el dedo, sonrojándose con esa cara de culpable que suele ocasionar que Roma se relama de esa manera incómoda.

Roma se ríe de nuevo y se pasa el dorso de la mano para limpiarse un poco.

—Te-Tengo... —balbucea estúpidamente y aprieta los ojos, detestándole —, Tengo más hambre que esas frutas.

—¿De qué tienes hambre? —pregunta en doble sentido y le mira de reojo.

Y el jodido Roma SIEMPRE consigue que Germania se entere de los dobles sentidos, aun cuando en el 99% de las otras ocasiones no se entera de nada. Abre la boca para contestar y le mira un poco de arriba a abajo, porque claro que además de hambre de comida tiene y mucha, hambre de justamente ESO. Cierra la boca.

Roma se ríe y un instante más tarde vuelve a acordarse de todo el asunto, volviendo a ponerse nervioso, dejando de sonreír un poco, apartando la vista y pasándose una mano por el pelo. Luego suspira y niega con la cabeza riéndose de sí mismo.

Germania echa un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y le mira a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

— _Was?_

—Nada —niega y se encoge de hombros tomando el plátano y se lo pasa—. Quizás esta te sacie.

—Te lo ibas a comer tú —murmura sin moverse, sabiendo que algo va decididamente mal.

—Bien —se acerca el plátano hacia sí y como no sabe si tiene o no un hueso, pero no quiere cortarlo por la mitad y destrozar su forma, empieza a pelarlo con el cuchillo como a una manzana.

— _Rom_ —le llama después de unos instantes de mirarle pelar el plátano.

Le mira y se le clava más el cuchillo hasta todo el grueso de la piel, porque no la estaba sacando toda. Germania baja la mirada al plátano sin poder evitarlo y se sonroja un poco, olvidando el asunto tan serio que tenía entre manos.

Roma estira la piel y levanta las cejas al notar que sale sola, dejando el cuchillo de lado. El germano se revuelve un poco pensando que la estúpida cosa que tiene en la mano Roma es... irreal. Esas cosas no existen, punto. Roma acaba de pelarlo del todo mirándolo y mira al germano de reojo, riéndose un poco idiotamente.

—Los dioses tienen tu sentido del humor, al parecer —protesta Germania.

—En serio, como esto sepa a verga... —se muere de risa.

—Eres un asco —se queja el germano lanzándole un huesito de lichi encima.

Roma se ríe más, protegiéndose y aprieta un poco el plátano, que se le deshace un poco en el puño.

—¡Oh, cielos! —protesta al notar la textura.

—No me expliques... —murmura sin ver lo que ha pasado imaginándose cualquier clase asquerosidad.

Se lleva la mano a la boca y empieza a lamerse los dedos por donde se ha esparcido, notando el sabor. Germania le mira de reojo y se sonroja otra vez, tensito. Roma levanta las cejas.

—Sabe muy extraño, ¡pero está bueno!

—Con esa forma, me habría sorprendido que no supiera extraño.

—Podría acostumbrarme a comer tres o cuatro de estos al día —entrecierra los ojos, sonríe maligno y empieza a lamer la parte intacta que sale por encima de su mano de manera completamente obscena.

Germania abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja de manera completamente evidente, paralizándose. El latino sonríe aun más al notarlo y se lo mete a la boca haciéndolo entrar y salir con algún suspiro/gemido, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

El rubio aprieta los ojos, se sonroja más y repentinamente, hace un movimiento tirando de su brazo para que pare.

—¡Basta!

Roma muerde el plátano y se medio ahoga de risa, tosiendo.

—Solo tienes... esas asquerosidades en la cabeza —golpe en el brazo, toma el tomate y le da una mordida.

—Pfes ef gue miggalo! —se defiende con la boca llena, señalando el plátano.

— _JA_ , _ja_... ya lo he mirado bien... a él y a TI, ¡que no ayudas a que uno no piense en eso! —protesta sin pensar. Roma se ríe más, tragando.

—¿No serás tú que me miras y sólo puedes pensar en eso?

Dos grados más de sonrojo germano.

— _Nein!_

Se sigue riendo con la mano en el estómago y los ojos cerrados, medio doblado. Germania suelta un insulto bajito, arrugando la nariz porque el tomate está MUY ácido, aunque en el fondo, muuuuuuuuuy en el fondo, prefiere que Roma se ría aunque sea en burla, a que esté serio y... raro.

—¿Entonces quieres probar mi verga? —pregunta cuando se calma un poco.

— _WAS?!_

—Me refiero a la fruta, no sé cómo se llama, así que la he bautizado como "verga" —sonríe.

—¡ _Nein_ , no vas a bautizar una fruta como "verga", es confuso! —protesta.

—Por eso —se ríe.

—Pues no quiero que sea confuso ni que estés hablando de verg... ¡de eso!

—Está bien, ponle tú un nombre —propone inocente.

Germania parpadea, y se sonroja, y en su cabeza sólo escucha "vergavergavergavergavergaverga".

—D-Da lo mismo el nombre, puedes llamarle "fruta ridícula".

—Ese es demasiado largo —niega.

—¡No es largo llamarle ridícula a una fruta!

—No me gusta, la llamaré verga.

—¡No quiero que la llames verga! Ya suficiente tenemos con tu propia verga y las veces que te refieres a ella —otra vez sin pensar hasta que se oye a sí mismo, aprieta los ojos y se lleva una mano a la boca, sonrojándose.

Roma se muere de risa otra vez.

—Entonces dale otro nombre... —responde de nuevo.

Otro insultito por lo bajo, esta vez dirigido a Roma directamente.

—¿Que acaso no la puedes llamar tú de otra manera que no sea "ver... " —carraspeo—, de esa manera?

—Cabrón... —repite el insulto—. Bien, la llamaremos cabrón...

Ojos en blanco, aunque este nombre le parece mejor que el de "verga".

—Bien, eres como _Preussen_ cuando medía esta altura —hace un gesto para señalar un metro de altura de su mano al suelo.

—Entonces quieres probar mi cabrón —frase con un sentido completamente obvio dejando claro que se refiere a sus regiones vitales.

Germania le mira de reojo y se sonroja otra vez, revolviendo un poquito en su lugar.

— _Nein_ , no quiero probar tu verga —chilla histérico y el subconsciente le traiciona.

Y Roma se muere de risa ooootra vez… Hasta que le dan un golpe con la mano abierta en la nuca.

—Ouch! —protesta aun riéndose, llevándose la manos a la nuca.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Deja de confundirme!

—¡Vale, vale! —se ríe aun, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Germania se cruza de brazos otra vez y le mira de reojo, sonriendo un poquitín porque se ha rendido, con una estúpidas y ridículas ganas de abrazarle, que no puede con ellas. Aprieta los ojos, brazos y labios, sonrojándose más.

—¿Tienes más hambre entonces?

— _Nein_ —mentira absoluta girando la cara, pero le ha dado terror atraparse a sí mismo queriendo abrazarle.

—Entonces creo que podríamos ir a ver cómo de grande es esta isla...

—Quizás puedas ir tú y yo te espero aquí —replica un poco más agresivo de lo que quisiera.

—¿No quieres venir conmigo? —le mira un poco desconsolado.

El ordenado y rígido cerebro de Germania suelta un "?" sin entender... ¿qué no era Roma el primero que había salido corriendo como loco? ¿Y ahora sí quería estar con él? Aprieta los ojos sin comprender.

—Vale, vale... iré. ¡Eres demasiado complicado, _Rom!_

—¿Qué tengo de complicado? —sonríe levantándose, recogiendo las frutas que no se han comido, porque quiere llevárselas.

—¡Tienes TODO de complicado, no te entiendo! —protesta levantándose también y cubriéndose lo mejor que puede con su funda.

—No hay nada qué entender —sonríe y nota la funda, quitándosela de un tirón, metiendo dentro la fruta tranquilamente.

—¡Ehhh! —protesta cubriéndose las regiones vitales.

—No puedo llevarlas en las manos todo el rato —sonríe y le mira de arriba abajo, haciendo que Germania se sonroje más.

—¡No puedo ir desnudo!

—¿Por? Yo voy desnudo.

—Tú puedes ir desnudo a donde sea y no te incomoda porque tienes algo mal en la cabeza... yo no tengo ese problema —le mira de arriba a abajo ooootra vez y se sonroja... oooooootra vez.

—Pero si no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte hombre —se ríe.

—Te odio, de verdad que te odio —protesta yendo a la puerta y saliendo.

—¿Por queeeé? —se va detrás, riéndose.

—Por idiota, por incomprensible y... —bufa, caminando en la arena, sin soltarse las regiones vitales, volviendo a mirar al cielo en automático intentando saber dónde están.

—Sigo sin saber por qué dices esas cosas —responde andando a su lado, con la bolsa de frutas al hombro.

—Entonces eres idiota, y... ¿sabes? No te creo, no te creo que no sepas, lo haces a propósito, pero no vas a conseguirlo.

—Es difícil saber qué cosas no entiendes porque para mí las cosas que hago son muy obvias —suspira explicándole un poco más seriamente.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tan obvio? No es obvio irte y luego chillonear porque no quiero venir contigo. Eso se contrapone.

—¿Irme? —le mira de reojo.

Germania se sonroja más y apresura el paso. El romano apresura el paso también para andar a su lado, frunciendo un poco el ceño. El sajón apresura aún más el paso, siguiendo la costa, y mirándole de reojo, roooojo como tomatillo.

—No te hagas el idiota.

Roma trota un poco para seguir a su lado.

—No me hago el idiota, estoy aquí, ¿A dónde iba irme? Si esto es una isla no puedo... —se detiene dándose cuenta de lo evidente.

Germania le mira de reojo y se le acelera un poco el corazón al notar que no lo había pensado. El latino da un pasito atrás y traga saliva, nervioso, mirándole un poco en pánico. El rubio aprieta los ojos al verle la cara por un instante y se gira al frente, caminando aún por la orilla de la costa.

Roma se pasa una mano por el pelo, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no pasa nada para calmarse, antes de echar a correr para andar a su lado otra vez. Y Germania flipa tres veces y levanta las cejas cuando le escucha, porque eso NO se lo esperaba, bajando incluso un poco la velocidad al andar, aunque sin detenerse.

—Si esto es una isla no puedo ir a ningún sitio —acaba la frase, aun un poco nerviosito.

—Lo sé —murmura bajito de vuelta bajando un poco la cabeza—, lo cual no me hace sentir del todo cómodo, es idea de tus hijos, no mía.

—Eso explica por qué no querían contarme el plan...

Germania se detiene de repente y el romano hace lo mismo, mirándole de reojo.

—La isla es lo bastante grande.

— _Quid?_

Germania suspira, poniéndose de espaldas al mar y mirando los árboles tropicales que hay frente a él.

—Vamos a dar la vuelta a la isla, la dividimos en dos, tú te quedas con una parte, yo con la otra, NO ME INVADAS —advierte—, y se resuelve tu problema.

Roma parpadea y el germano se humedece los labios.

—¿Quieres huir de mí, o quieres huir hacia alguien más? —pregunta el sajón cerrando los ojos.

—No estoy huyendo, no te creas que me das miedo —frunce el ceño.

Abre los ojos sin entender en lo absoluto esa respuesta, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en el miedo.

—¿Eh?

—No te las des tanto "nos repartimos la isla y no tienes que huir" si me molestas te mataré y asunto arreglado.

Le cambia la cara a una completamente diferente, porque lleva demasiado rato pensando en otra línea. OTRA línea del todo distinta, relacionada a estupideces de mujer como el amor y los besos y el oler bien, y esto se sale DEMASIADO de ese guion y tarda un poco en procesarlo. Roma le sostiene la mirada de manera agresiva, con el ceño fruncido. Matarle. Esto... era un plan para matarle. Germania tiene incluso un escalofrío, y escucha el sonido de su corazón.

—¿Queda claro? —pregunta el latino.

Y las prioridades empiezan a ser otras. _Prussia_ , la casa... un arma. Un cuchillo, quizás lo haya guardado en la funda que le quitó de la cintura.

Roma sigue sosteniéndole la mirada, de un ojo a otro, sin saber qué piensa. El germano se tensa, se tensa mucho, empezando a pensar que quizás esta sea la última oportunidad que tiene antes de volver a la casa donde quizás haya más cosas con qué matarle. Aprieta los dientes y sin pensarlo mucho más, se le echa encima tratando de tirarle y, especialmente, de quitarle la funda.

El romano levanta las cejas cayéndose de espaldas sin esperarse eso, suelta la bolsa intentando defenderse. Y Germania pelea con el ánimo de alguien que acaba de caer en la cuenta (según él) de que es un absoluto idiota que ha venido aquí engañado pensando que es para ENAMORARLE, cuando en realidad lo que quieren es matarle.

Roma se defiende gritándole que pare, sin atacarle de vuelta, haciendo lo posible por inmovilizarle, rodando en la arena. Germania continúa bastante incansable, gritándole que no va a matarle y que le matará él primero, con unos gritos bastante más sentimentales y descorazonados de lo que se da cuenta.

Al final, como Germania no está usando la cabeza y Roma sí, consigue detenerle con las manos sobre su cabeza, sentado en su estomago, respirando agitadamente con algunos rasguños y arañazos, lleno de arena. Le mira fijamente manteniéndose firme en inmovilizarle, con el ceño fruncido.

Germania respira agitadamente con los ojos rojos y el corazón muy acelerado haciendo un esfuerzo por moverse, sin conseguirlo. Aprieta los dientes y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Pero qué coño pasa contigo?

—¿Vas a matarme? ¿Eh? Venga... es el momento. ¡Ya te molesté, ahora mátame! —grita un poco, moviéndose sin dejarse pensar demasiado.

Y Roma le mete una bofetada. Bien, sumemos esto a la lista de cosas que Germania no esperaba.

—¿Quieres calmarte?

Oh, mira, una cosa más que no esperaba. Aprieta los ojos, pero deja de intentar pelear. Roma se relaja un poco, soltándole las manos, aun sentado sobre él. El germano se lleva las dos manos a los ojos, tomando aire.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta de forma más dulce, poniéndole las manos en el pecho.

"Estoy completamente asustado" sería la respuesta apropiada.

—Y-yo...

Roma le escucha, acariciándole un poco el pecho con las manos. Momento incómodo en que Germania quisiera estar en su casa en su cama hecho bolita.

—Soy un idiota —susurra respondiendo con sinceridad, en una actividad bastante extraña porque usualmente el que es idiota es Roma, no él, y no suele admitir sus idioteces enfrente del romano.

—Cálmate, venga —sonríe quitándole arena de la cara con las manos.

—Tú también eres un idiota y no vas a matarme, aun cuando creas que tienes el plan perfecto con tus hijos —se quita una mano de los ojos y le mira.

—¿Qué plan para matarte? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Es lo que has dicho, que me matarías, no vas a matarme —insiste.

—Te mataré si tratas de hacerme algo, pero no es el plan.

—¿Hacerte qué, inútil? ¿Dejar que te vayas? —pregunta medio fastidiado medio revuelto aun.

—¿Qué problema tienes con eso de que me vaya?

Germania bufa.

—Que no quiero que estés aquí si no quieres, por eso propuse dividir la isla —contesta sincero frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah, ¿tú puedes estar contra tu voluntad y yo no? —sonríe de lado y Germania aprieta los ojos porque no había pensado en eso.

—Ugh... te detesto.

Roma le besa riéndose y el germano se deja, porque está histérico desde hace rato deseando beso y no pleito... Y al notar que profundiza el beso, el romano le sigue, porque sólo iba a ser algo superficial, pero aún hay un poco de adrenalina en su sangre.

A Germania se le va la cabeza, volviendo a besarle con un montón de intensidad, apretándole contra sí mismo. En menos de un minuto vuelven a estar en donde lo han dejado cuando Roma ha huido.

Y esta vez, es Germania el que se separa un poquito soltando un "aaaaaah" de dolor cuando intenta hacer fricción contra la pierna de Roma y siente como la arena, pegada a TODAS sus partes con el sudorcito, prácticamente le lija las... regiones vitales.

Volviendo en sí a Roma y asustándole otra vez. Se arrodilla y se echa para atrás. Germania vuelve a mirarle olvidando la lija y la fricción y la arena.

— _Was?_ —presiona de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. Roma se humedece los labios, nervioso.

—E-Estoy... estamos... arena... —se levanta ahora sí del todo, yéndose hacia el agua.

Germania se levanta también, siguiéndole.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —insiste, presión-presión.

—Nada —salta sumergiéndose, nadando para alejarse un poco y respirar.

Germania suspira un poco antes de saltar tras él, sintiendo DELICIOSA el agua fresca a su alrededor. Roma nada un poco tratando de liberar adrenalina y devolver su corazón a su sitio.

Germania saca la cabeza pasándose las manos por los ojos, olvidando un segundo que estaba siguiendo a Roma. Respira, sintiéndose repentinamente mejor y recordando lejanamente algo que había dicho España. "Si huye, no te apaniques, sino... ", cierra los ojos sumergiendo la cabeza e intentando recordar "... pregúntale por qué?", ¿eso era lo que tenía que hacer? Ni siquiera recordaba, les había ignorado por completo, todo por pensar que del segundo día ya se preocuparía después. Sale del agua cuando ya casi no le queda aire.

Un rato más tarde, Roma da la vuelta y se sumerge para volver... abre los ojos bajo el agua y le parece ver un montón de peces de colores que no ha visto nunca. Acercándose de nuevo a Germania, sonriendo nerviosamente al pasar por su lado hacia fuera.

—¡He visto peces!

—¿Peces? —pregunta extendiendo una mano hacia él y tomándole de la cintura.

Se separa un poco en un movimiento bastante natural, señalándole donde. Germania suelta el aire por la nariz y se sumerge, alejándose un poquito de él (no sea que quiera ahogarle XD), y abriendo los ojos. Flipa al ver que hay tantos y de taaaaaaaantos colores, levantando las cejas y saliendo otra vez.

—¡Son muy bonitos! —Roma sonríe cuando sale, sin tocarle.

— _Ja_ , sí lo son —le mira a los ojos pensando menos en los peces y más en lo que pasa con él.

—Vamos, hay que dar la vuelta aun —hace un gesto para que salga y le siga hacia la arena, alejándosele un poco.

Sigue mirándole unos instantes más antes de sumergirse en el agua y salir echándose el pelo hacia atrás, volviendo a flipar de sentirlo tan suavecito, y además que no se le enreda tanto como antes. Se sonroja un poco al verle el culo al romano, pero sin dejar esa preocupacioncilla de lado.

— _Rom_... —murmura caminando tras él al salir a la arena, recordando hasta entonces que está desnudo... se cubre con las manos.

Roma recoge la funda del cojín con las frutas del suelo, colgándosela del hombro, tomando un mango y tratando de partirlo otra vez por la mitad... le mira. Germania vacila.

—¿Quieres? —le ofrece cuando consigue notar que tiene un hueso súper grande, pasándole la mitad.

—Eh... quizás podemos pescar peces para la comida —propone cambiando lo que iba a decir de manera bastante obvia, tomando el mango que le da.

—Yo no conozco estos peces, este mar no es mi mar... ¿Qué pasa si son venenosos? —pregunta empezando a andar a su lado, comiéndose el mango que en contraste con el agua salada esta HÍPER dulce.

—Pues... Ya sé que no lo es pero algo más revemos que comer además de estas... ¡Oh! ¡Es muy dulce!

—¡Está más buena que la que parecía un membrillo!

— _Ja!_ —se la come con cierta compulsión.

—Creo que había más comida en la firgafirica —él y los idiomas.

—Eso espero... —murmura mirándole de reojo.

—Había huevos y queso y he visto pan y más cosas en un armario... pero quería probar estas —sonríe.

—¡Ya pudiste darme queso! —protesta dándole un empujoncito y Roma se ríe—. ¿Para qué construiría alguien una casa así en esta isla?

—Pues para venir a pasarlo bien, claro, ¡todo esto es muy bonito!

—¿Te lo parece? —mira el mar y los árboles y la arena percatándose al fin (efecto Roma= ir al bosque y no ver los árboles).

—Claro, mira qué transparente está el agua y la arena blanca y fina... —sonríe.

—Ciertamente nunca había visto un lugar así —admite en germano—, aunque hace un calor HORRIBLE y el sol... —Germania debe empezarse a ver rooooooojo.

—¿Te molesta? —le mira de reojo sonriendo.

—El calor, _ja_ —le mira también—, estar contigo aún más —empujoncito un poco juguetón.

Roma se ríe otra vez y se devuelve.

—Me refería al sol, si te molesta el calor, vamos a andar más dentro del agua.

—Bien, vamos a andar dentro del agua —sonríe esta vez bastante más, tomándolo de la cintura y empujándolo al agua.

Y el romano casi se cae con la bolsa de las frutas aun, muerto de risa. Germania le sigue empujando hasta que los dos tienen hasta las pantorrillas adentro del agua. Roma da una patada al agua, salpicándole y el sajón se intenta defender con las manos, agachándose un poco y echándole el agua al romano, que se protege con la bolsa, aun muerto de risa y tratando de correr.

—¡No huyas! ¡Cobarde! —sonríe un poco, echándole más agua (embobándose un poquito con su culo).

—¡Ha! ¡No huyo, es una retirada estratégica! —vuelve a dar patadas para salpicarle, riéndose y corriendo de espaldas, acaba cayéndose de culo.

Y Germania suelta una carcajada... resbalándose y cayendo casi encima de él. Sí, digno de anuncio de tele... o de programa de risas. Roma se echa para atrás apoyando la cabeza sobre el agua pero como sigue muerto de risa, no se sostiene. Germania sale del agua tosiendo un poco.

Roma le mira sentado y le pega un repaso de arriba abajo, que no nota Germania por toser y por pasarse las manos por el pelo hacia atrás, ahora sí como anuncio de shampoo, cuando consigue dejar de toser.

Inclina la cabeza al notarle el pelo extraño ahora mientras el rubio se pasa dos o tres veces las manos por el el, pensando que es ridículamente suave. Se levanta y se le acerca.

Germania se exprime un poco el pelo y luego baja las manos alejándose un pasito del romano, sonrojadillo, cuando le ve de pie.

— _Non, non_ , ven —se acerca otra vez.

— _Was?_

—Ven —levanta una mano para tocárselo.

El germano le mira la mano, dejándole hacer. Se la pasa por el pelo y de repente se acuerda de cuando lo ha tocado antes mientras le besaba al despertarle, que lo ha notado mucho más suave, pero no ha prestado atención.

— _Was?_ ¿Qué tengo?

—El pelo muy suave... —asegura pasándole los dedos. Germania abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja dándole un empujón.

— _Nein!_

Roma se echa para atrás con la mano el alto, mirándole.

 **—** Es culpa de tus hijos.

—Entonces lo hicieron para mí —sonríe.

— _Neeeeeeein! NEIN!_ Nadie hizo nada para ti —chilla y el latino sonríe más con esa respuesta —. ¡Deja de sonreír, no era para ti!

—Ellos lo hicieron para mí y tú te dejaste hacerlo por lo mismo... por eso estás afeitadito así y hueles a menta y tienes las uñas tan limpias...

— _Nein!_ ¡No tengo nada! ni estoy afeita... ¡deja de decirlo en pequeñito! ¡Y si huelo a menta fue porque ese hijo tuyo del mal me hizo bañarme dos veces, y no tengo las uñas de ninguna manera, siempre las tengo así!

El romano vuelve a reírse mirándole de esa manera de "eres tan mono".

—¡Deja de verme así! —protesta porque le conooooce.

—Es que me gustas mucho —suelta completamente sincero, sin dejar de hacerlo. El germano aprieta los ojos y se sonroja bastante, sin esperárselo.

—No digas esas cosas.

Roma se ríe tontamente y se sonroja un poco.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no, porque no son ciertas!

— _Quid?_ Sí es cierto — le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Bueno, sí, te gustan todos... ¿cuál es el punto?

—¿Eh?

—Es como decirle a alguien "tienes manos" —se encoge de hombros, molestito. Roma parpadea, mirándole un poco herido con ello.

—Bueno... sí. Quizás sí —se encoge de hombros.

Baja los hombros pensando en tooodas las cosas que ayer le metieron por horas en la cabeza, de lo mucho muy especial que era para Roma. Niega con la cabeza.

El moreno se echa a andar de nuevo, pensando en ello, que no es tan así como lo pinta en realidad y que aunque sí le gusten los demás eso no quita que sea bueno y bonito que él le guste... lo bueno es que quizás eso le proteja de que note que tanto le gusta realmente.

Germania se echa a andar a su lado, pensando que no puede con todas las cosas que están en su contra a la vez... la conspiración/que quiera matarle, pensar que quiere huir, tratar de entender por qué está extraño y también pensar en todos los demás. Todo está junto y todo es un problema, pero no puede con todo a la vez.

* * *

 _El capítulo de los PLÁTANOS. EL capítulo. ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	9. Chapter 9

—Algo te pasa —murmura Germania decidiendo empezar por lo más evidente y lo que le parece más extraño.

—¿Eh? —Roma sale de sus pensamientos.

— _Ja_ , algo te sucede.

—¿Algo de qué? —le mira de reojo.

—Algo, _Rom_ , no hagas como que no tengo idea. Te conozco bien y algo te pasa.

—Es que no sé a qué te refieres...

Germania se sonroja porque no quiere explicarle que lo que pasa es que no le toca y eso es raaaaro. Vacila un poco y se le acerca aun caminando. Roma inclina la cabeza, mirándole.

—Sólo... quiero demostrar algo —murmura.

—¿El qué?

Le germano levanta una mano y le toma la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, haciendo que Roma se sonroje un poco y se tense, tragando saliva. Germania le aprieta la mano y le mira a la cara, pero el latino no le devuelve el apretón, mirándole, pero no hace para que la suelte.

Germania parpadea, notando que hay algo mal pero sin ser capaz de describir qué es. Definitivamente, eso sí, es algo que no le gusta. Traga saliva.

—¿Qué quieres demostrar? —pregunta nervioso.

—Pues que tú... —le mira de verdad sin saber cómo explicarlo dejando de apretarle tanto.

Se humedece los labios y aparta la mirada. Germania suelta el aire por la nariz y le suelta la mano un poco desconsolado, cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose absurdamente idiota. Y cuando le suelta, Roma cae en la cuenta de algo.

Germania no cae en la cuenta de nada, saliendo un poco del agua y caminando en la arena para caminar más rápido.

Está... está haciendo las cosas al revés, normalmente, para este momento ya se lo habría tirado cuatro o cinco veces y lo único que está haciendo es casi huir cada vez que se le acerca, apenas si le ha besado dos veces en toda la mañana... Y eso debe ser lo que está entendiendo el germano, por eso esa obsesión con decirle que no quiere estar ahí y que reparten la isla... Parpadea, suponiendo que eso es lo que nota raro, mirándole mientras anda más deprisa.

Germania mira en ese momento hacia atrás, siendo que ya no ve la casa desde hace un rato, preguntándose cuánto tardarán en darle la vuelta a la maldita isla. Claro que cuando se la dieran, ¿qué? Comerían al menos (sigue medio muerto de hambre), y luego encontrarían algo que hacer, quizás hablar... o algo. No estaba funcionando hablar del tema, quizás podría hablar con él de... los niños, lo grandes que eran, un tema neutral. Y luego vendría la noche, que sería un caos absoluto... Aprieta los ojos pensando que él sabía que todo esto iba a pasar, y se sostiene sólo un poco con la esperanza de que les rescaten y poderles decir a todos "ves, yo tenía razón", lo cual en este caso no es NAAAAAAADA alentador.

Quizás podía contarle lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, pero... eso era muy arriesgado. Poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y destapar la estrategia... seguramente de igual modo no iba a creerlo. El romano saca un kiwi de la bolsa, partiéndolo a la mitad y empezando a comerse la pulpa, aun mirándole de reojo y pensando que posiblemente no hay más opción que confiar en la suerte y en el tiempo.

Germania se guardaría las manos en los bolsillos y patearía una piedrecilla en caso de traer ropa, pero como no la trae, lo único que hace es de vez en cuando limpiarse el sudor de la cara y caminar más rápido que Roma, intentando dejarle atrás.

No debían haber venido, no tenían nada que hacer juntos, Roma parecía nervioso e histérico y... no que quisiera que le tocara o que estuviera encima suyo... ¡pero es que siempre le tocaba y estaba encima suyo! ¡Siempre! Estaba eso, los besos, y... el sexo *orejitas sonrojadas*. Nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos sin... nada de nada, y no era que lo quisiera, pero...

Después de un rato de andar... aparecen por el otro lado de la playa, porque la isla es realmente pequeña, y estos chicos además andan deprisa.

Germania se mete directo a la casa muerto de sed, un par de minutos antes de que llegue Roma... peleando como un minuto y medio con la puerta de la nevera para conseguir abrirla y sacando una botella de algo que ya ha aprendido que dice "cerveza".

Roma entra tranquilamente unos minutos más tarde, comiéndose otra de esas frutas misteriosas que parece ser una... chirimoya, mientras Germania está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no romperle la boca a la botella de la cerveza para quitarle la corcho lata.

El latino entra a la cocina mirándole, dejando la bolsa con la piña aun dentro en el mármol. Mármol contra el cual Germania está dándole de golpes a la corcho lata, bestia que es, repentinamente, sale volando la corcho lata, es que bestia como es también podría salir volando la cerveza, pero no, no es el caso esta vez. Y el romano sigue la trayectoria con la mirada.

Y conocemos lo que sigue, se escurre un poco de espuma, la detiene con la boca, y se enchufa casi toda la cerveza de un trago, ante la atenta mirada del moreno.

—Tú debes saber cómo hacer que tus hijos vengan por nosotros y nos saquen de aquí.

—¿Yo? A mí no me dijeron ni a dónde íbamos.

—Da lo mismo, _Rom_. Debes saberlo, son tus hijos.

—Por esa regla de tres, tú deberías poder hablar con _Preussen_.

—No puedo... por eso te estoy pidiendo a ti que lo hagas.

—Yo tampoco puedo —se encoge de hombros yendo él a la nevera y sacando una botella de vino.

—Es decir, estamos encerrados aquí. Encerrados de verdad encerrados.

—Encerrados... —repite yendo a los armarios y cajones buscando si hay alguna herramienta como la que usó ayer el camarero para quitarle el corcho a la botella.

—No quiero estar encerrado contigo así —protesta.

—Aún podemos dividir la isla —se burla un poco encontrando el tirabuzón, aunque no es como el que usó el camarero, así que sólo lo clava y tira con fuerza, sin usarlo bien.

—Todo es tu culpa —protesta fastidiado, echándose en una silla.

—¿Mi culpa? —levanta las cejas buscando un vaso y sirviéndose el vino.

—Sí, tu culpa, tú eres el idiota.

—¿Y eso por qué? —toma un trago de vino, que fresquito además está de vicio

—Pues por idiota, por portarte así.

—¿Portarme cómo? —vuelve a buscar en los cajones.

—Pues así —frustrado.

—No sé a qué te refieres con ello —saca unas tijeras.

—Qué no sabes... No te creo. Sabes perfectamente bien lo que haces, quieres... Yo que sé. No vas a conquistarme —en automático.

—No lo pretendo —se encoge de hombros y le mira fijamente—. Quizás es eso lo que te parece raro —sonríe cínico—. Pero ya no tienes tierras —sale de la cocina.

Germania vacila sin saber que quiere decir eso, frunciendo el ceño y entendiendo ALGO.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —frunce el ceño con el corazón un poco acelerado.

Roma se va a por las cortinas del comedor, tirando de ellas con fuerza hasta que se desprenden y a Alemania le va a doler la tarjeta de crédito cuando Seychelles se las cobre.

—¿Qué quiere decir qué parte?

—No pretendes conquistarme... ¿Qué pretendes?

—Nada, estoy de vacaciones —aparta unos cuantos muebles haciéndose espacio en el suelo, estirando la tela blanca semi transparente para que no queden arrugas, estirándola y luego doblándola—. ¿Qué pretendes tú?

—Y yo... —se queda viendo lo que hace el otro. Roma mide a palmos un par de cosas y corta por aquí y por allá, apañándose una túnica. Sonríe—. Oh... Haz una para mí.

—¿A cambio de qué? —le guiña un ojo, poniéndosela.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, _Rom?_ —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A cambio de una túnica para ti? No lo sé, ¿qué me ofreces?

—No sé qué quieras, _Rom_. Realmente no sé qué quieras ni qué pretendas en este viaje —bufa.

—Ya te lo he dicho, nada, estoy de vacaciones... yo ni siquiera sabía que veníamos —repite volviendo a doblar la tela, recortando otra cosa —. Quizás deberías preguntarte qué crees o quieres tú que pretenda que no estoy cumpliendo y por eso no dejas de preguntar a pesar de ya haber tenido una respuesta.

Germania frunce el ceño y suspira.

—¿No vas a hacerme una túnica entonces?

—Quizás, si me ofreces algo mejor que tenerte todo el día desnudo… —trago de vino.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece que no te he ofrecido ya? —pregunta pensando en el maldito corte de pelo y la estúpida barba y los besos que ya le ha dado. Hasta le tomó de la mano. Niega con la cabeza apretando los ojos.

—No lo sé, pero no parece mucho —acaba de recortarse unos calzones de una pieza que se montan sin costuras, con un sólo cinturón, como la túnica.

Germania le mira con el ceño fruncido detestándole a él y a su maldita habilidad con las manos, sintiéndose especialmente desnudo.

—No te necesito. Ni a ti ni a tu túnica —murmura dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta para ir a ponerse otra funda de almohada mal amarrada en la cintura.

Roma suspira, tomándose otro trago de vino, acabando de vestirse y mirándole ir al cuarto.

Germania le mira de reojo antes de salir de la sala, habitualmente le detenía antes de irse. Gruñe al ver que no es así, saliendo al vestíbulo y dirigiéndose directamente a las escaleras

El romano le mira tomándose el vino y doblando la poca tela que ha sobrado de la cortina.

Germania gruñe cerrando la puerta, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, preguntándose qué estaba yendo mal desde el principio. Estaba yendo MUY mal, por no decir completamente fatal. Suspira yendo hacia la cama.

Roma acaba por dejar por ahí la tela y se va a la cocina de nuevo a ver qué hay... saca una olla y pone agua al fuego tras encontrar las cerillas, para hacer pasta como le enseñaron sus nietos… todos los italianos son iguales.

Se sienta en la cama y quita la funda de la almohada. La descose tooooda consiguiendo tener un solo trozo de tela; y hace varias tiras más o menos anchas del lienzo, que procede a amarrar entre sí y luego a enrollarse en la cintura y entre las piernas haciéndose unos calzones anticuados como los que hacia él mismo cuando era pequeño.

Se oye a Roma cantar una canción que le enseñaron para medir el tiempo de cocción de la pasta mientras prepara los tomates para freírlos.

Frunce el ceño, mirando la ventana y pensando seriamente en atrancar la puerta y salir por ahí para largarse a su lado de la isla, pero... Si se iba no podría volver. Y al otro lado de la isla no había NADA, lo que implicaba tener que buscar donde dormir y que comer (le ruge la tripa de nuevo). No era justo que el idiota de Roma se quedara con la casa y trajera ropa mientras él tenía que irse a vivir a la playa.

Hace los ojos en blanco, levantándose para ir a la cocina de nuevo por otra cerveza. Si Roma no quería nada, pues que no lo quisiera, no lo necesitaba pero no planeaba cederle NADA del terreno útil de la isla.

— _Ma n'atu sole cchiu` bello, oje ne', 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te!_

Germania entra a la cocina y se sonroja un poquito al oírle cantar, tratando de ignorarle a él y a eso que huele tan bien, yendo al refrigerador mientras Roma sofríe la cebolla y corta zanahorias, que le mira de reojo sin dejar de cantar para que no se le pase el tiempo.

A Germania se le hace agua la boca y le rugen las tripas otra vez porque eso que hace huele bueniiiiiisimo. Roma le sonríe echando el tomate en la cazuela y yendo a mirar a la nevera.

El sajón, que la ha abierto ya, mira adentro con aire crítico como eligiendo lo que va a comer de un montón de cosas conocidas, cuando lo que hace en realidad es tratar de conseguir ALGO que conozca. Levanta las cejas mirando los huevos y sonríe un poco, sacando tres.

Roma encuentra un paquete de salchichas de Frankfurt, que es lo más parecido a carne, sin dejar de cantar se vuelve al mármol, echando la zanahoria y mezclando un poco el sofrito para que no se le pegue, bajando el fuego... luego abre el paquete de salchichas oliéndolas y cuando decide que sí es carne, empieza a picarlas también con el cuchillo, mirando al germano de reojo.

Germania le mira de reojo también, hasta que le mira y da un saltito, sonrojándose, haciéndole un agujerito al huevo y empezando a bebérselo.

—Estoy preparando para los dos, no chupes huevos de esa manera en mi presencia que me pones nervioso —le comenta en ese tono de doble sentido sonriendo, yendo a sacar ya la pasta, bañándola para enfriarla.

Se sonroja más (aunque secretamente agradece que esté preparando esa cosa que huele tan bien para los dos...) con el comentario, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador y guardado uno de los tres huevos, bebiéndose el otro por sus propios huevos, que no se diga que le dice qué hacer.

Acaba de enfriar la pasta mirándole de reojo y le da otro meneo al sofrito, echando las salchichas, saca dos platos y reparte la pasta, probando una por si le falta sal. Poco decir es que Germania está BABEANDO, mientras saca otra cerveza del refrigerador y con bastante esfuerzo y cara de asco mira al romano.

—¿Quieres?

El moreno niega y saca del cajón lo que ha visto antes que se parece a lo que Alemania usa para abrir las cervezas, pasándoselo mientras controla el sofrito y busca especies abriendo potecitos, oliéndolos.

Germania se toma un par de minutos para conseguir abrir la cerveza con lo que le ha pasado Roma, pero parece ser mucho más efectivo que darle de golpes contra el mármol. Sonríe levemente cuando lo consigue sentándose en la barra esperando que Roma le pase su plato, un poquito sorprendido del silencio que no es TAN incómodo como se podría esperar.

—Ven —pide Roma cuando acaba de sazonar el sofrito, tomando un poco con la cuchara, soplándolo.

Germania se acerca a él mirando la cuchara. Roma abre la boca para que le imite, acercándole la cuchara a los labios. Pos nada, Germania abre la boca y se acerca a la cuchara para probarlo, escena que se ha visto incontables veces en la cocina de Berlín... con otros protagonistas.

—¿Le pongo más picante? —pregunta sonriendo, esperando el veredicto.

Germania prueba el preparado y quiero decir que le parece absolutamente delicioso, a pesar del picante. Hace hasta un poco los ojos en blanco mientras se relame, aunque sopla un poquito porque pica levemente.

—No más picante.

—Cuando lo mezcle con la pasta se bajara un poco —se ríe tomando igual la cazuela sin ponerle más, yendo a mezclarlo.

El rubio toma un laaaaaaaaargo trago de cerveza, con el doble de hambre que antes, mirándole hacer con la pasta ansioso porque le sirva. Roma monta los platos echándoles queso por encima y poniendo un tenedor en cada uno, llevándolos a la mesa.

—Trae mi vaso y mi botella de vino —pide.

Germania toma su cerveza con una mano, vaso y botella de vino con la otra siguiéndole, aunque creo que más que seguirle a él, está siguiendo a la pasta.

Deja los platos en la mesa y se sienta frente a uno de ellos, sonriéndole al germano cuando se acerca con el vino. Germania suspira y se sienta enfrente del otro plato.

—¿Qué pasaaa? —pregunta arrastrando la ultima letra mientras se sirve más vino, medio burlón.

—Llevo un buen rato preguntándote eso yo —replica un poco aliviado de que Roma hable de nuevo.

—Pero si ya te lo he dicho, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? —pregunta empezando a comer.

Germania mira el plato y luego mira a Roma de reojo porque tiene problemas desde que empezaron con esto de la pasta para comerla. Se encoge de hombros metiendo los dedos.

—Me has dicho que no pasa nada, que estás de vacaciones y que no esperas nada... y aun así...

—¿Aja? —pregunta él sí usando el tenedor, pero ayudándose con las manos un poco.

Frunce el ceño metiéndose bastantes espaguetis a la boca, cerrando los ojos porque están BUENÍSIMOS, hasta desfrunce un poco el ceño, haciendo que el moreno sonría satisfecho al notar su cara, porque es la primera vez que los prepara.

—Aun ashi... —boca medio llena, traga —, no estás actuando normal.

—Claro que no.

—¡Finalmente lo admites!

—¿Finalmente? Pero si te lo he dicho antes... —sonríe.

—No, me has dicho que no pasa nada —protesta.

—Es que no pasa nada. Lo que pasa es que estoy de vacaciones.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Pues... que no hago las cosas que hago cuando estoy trabajando —sonríe y el sajón parpadea —. ¿Sabes a qué cosas me refiero?

Mira su plato y se lleva otro bocado a la boca, frunciendo un poco el ceño y pensando. Las cosas que no hace... son las que hace cuando está trabajando. Eso no tenía sentido.

— _Nein._

—Bien, vamos a analizarlo, ¿a qué me dedico yo?

—Yo qué sé, a ser idiota y a seducir a todo el mundo.

—Exacto —sonríe y toma un poco más de vino.

—Estas de vacaciones de... seducir —repite.

—Por lo visto de la idiotez no puedo tomármelas —le guiña el ojo y brinda con la botella de cerveza. Germania frunce más el ceño, sin tomar su cerveza pensando en ello.

—¿Entonces no vas a seducirme y a hacer tus jueguitos idiotas? —murmura metiéndose otro bocado de espagueti a la boca y cerrando los ojos—. Perfecto, siempre he esperado que llegue este día en que finalmente me dejes en paz.

—Eso mismo. Todo lo que haga por o para ti va a ser de manera desinteresada y porque me gustas, no para conseguir algo a cambio —asiente.

En este momento, desgraciadamente, no lo veía así. No lo pensaba ni siquiera un poco, y muy por el contrario, todos esos jueguitos estúpidos y sexuales eran los que echaba de menos. Frunce más el ceño con rabia consigo mismo por esto y luego abre los ojos para mirarle.

— _Was?_ —pregunta levantando las cejas porque oooooootra vez su línea de pensamiento iba por otro lado. Roma le mira sonriendo y tomando un poco más de vino, nerviosito.

— _Quid?_

—Voy a repetir lo que has dicho porque no te explicas bien —mentira, lo que pasa es que no estás seguro de entender lo que te ha dicho. El latino asiente—. Siempre que estás conmigo es por interés y para conseguir algo a cambio.

—Mmmmm... No exactamente.

—Para que me anexe, siempre ha sido así.

—Sí, más o menos —asiente.

—Y ahora como no tengo nada... —inclina la cabeza. El latino le mira sin sonreír —. Lo que hagas o no hagas no será para que me anexe, sino por —se incomoda un poco—, mí.

Roma asiente, sonriendo un poco de nuevo y el germano toma aire, poniéndose un poco nervioso.

—¿Eso es desde ahora, o llevas todo el día con esa misma idea? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

—Todo el día.

Aprieta los ojos, metiéndose otro bocado y pensando que entonces toodo el día lleva sin quererle besar demasiado, tensándose cuando le ha tomado de la mano y no hablemos del sexo... se sonroja, mastica y traga pensando que al menos esto es lo que es sincero de su parte.

—Entiendo.

Roma sonríe, volviendo a comer. El germano suspira de nuevo dándole un trago largo al a cerveza.

—¿No te sientes extraño por no tener que estar actuando cosas todo el tiempo? Debe ser distinto para ti.

—Bastante... aunque había menos actuación de la que pretendo hacer creer —asiente—. Además, no es tan horrible, me gustaba hacer eso y las cosas que conseguía, más allá de si tenía o no que hacerlas.

El rubio se sonroja un poco pensando en todas las cosas que conseguía con él, sin irse más lejos.

—El problema era estar seguro de qué quería yo realmente si todo el tiempo ponía por delante los intereses del imperio.

—¿Y qué querías tu realmente? ¿Tomar vacaciones? —pregunta tras pensárselo un poco y entender esto de la expansión y el conseguir más tierras. Él mismo habría querido más de alguna vez ceder y anexarse al puto imperio romano con tal de descansar un poco y terminar la tensión, en vez de estar peleando contra él todo el tiempo... de haber seguido al menos lo que él quería.

—Creo que sí —asiente y se ríe.

Germania le mira un instante y luego sonríe levemente.

—No teníamos "vacaciones" entonces, ni podíamos soñar con un lugar así... de haber venido alguien nos habrían invadido allá mientras tanto.

—Es cierto... no me desagrada la forma en la que se vive ahora, realmente es mucho más relajado.

—Yo no acabo de entenderla, pero... por primera vez en... nunca, siento que estoy aquí y no tengo que estar ni cuidando a los niños, ni cuidando mi casa. Es extraño, _ja_ , y un poco... desalentador, pero si hubiera tenido que elegir con quien estar en... —se detiene a sí mismo y se sonroja—, _nein, nein..._ es decir...

El latino sonríe y se sonroja un poquito, tendiéndole la mano hacia él por encima de la mesa.

—Juegas con mi cabeza... todo el tiempo —protesta mirándole la mano y sonrojándose más—. No es eso lo que quise decir.

—Yo también me alegro de estar aquí contigo antes que con cualquier otro —mueve los dedos para que le dé su mano.

Medio renuente, le da la mano sin mirarle. Roma se la aprieta un poco y tira de ella hacia él. Germania se acerca un poco hacia él, mirándole de reojo y el latino tira hasta darle un beso.

Y Germania se deja, sonrojándose más pero necesitándolo de manera bastante sorprendente incluso para él. Tras unos instantes, el romano se separa del beso y Germania se le va detrás, echándose un poquito al frente, pese a mis recomendaciones.

En cuanto lo nota le da otro beso suave, pero sin abrir los labios y Germania el impaciente frunce un poco el ceño y se separa. Roma sonríe, le aprieta la mano y se levanta.

— _Was?_

—Voy a hacer la siesta —le pone la mano en la mejilla.

—Ohh... —arruga la nariz pensando: aburrido.

—¿No quieres dormir tú?

—¡Pero si hay sol y luz!

—Por eso mismo, hay demasiado sol... —se acuerda y se quita la túnica.

Germania levanta las cejas sonrojándose un poquito y dejando de mirarle.

—¡Deja de desnudarte!

—Llévatela si vas a salir al sol o acabarás rojo como un tomate y no podrás ni moverte —le sonríe.

—Oh... —sonríe levemente porque le está dando una túnica! YEAH!—. _Danke_ —susurra muy, muy bajito. Roma le guiña el ojo.

—Despiértame cuando haya bajado un poco el sol —pide pasándose una mano por el pelo y Germania se sonroja un poquito.

—Vendré a echarte un cubo de agua en la cabeza.

—Si no se te ocurre una forma mejor —se encoge de hombros.

Germania se sonroja un poquito más pasándose una mano por la mejilla. Carraspea.

—Te despertaré —murmura extendiendo una mano y tomando la túnica, echándosela por encima de los hombros en cuanto puede.

—Bien —se dirige hacia el cuarto tan tranquilo, sonriendo.

Germania espera a que se meta al cuarto antes de sonreír un poco más y pasarse la mano por el pelo, sintiéndose considerablemente más tranquilo que un rato atrás. Quizás las cosas no fueran tan mal... TAN mal...

Roma abre las ventanas para que corra el aire y se tira en medio de la cama abriendo brazos y piernas. Suspira.

Germania tarda exactamente tres segundos en salir otra vez de la casa, esta vez no a la playa sino a los árboles que hay en el centro, empezando a buscar algo, lo que sea, que le pueda llevar a Roma y le parezca algo novedoso y... que le guste. Se sonroja sólo de la idea de pensarlo.

El romano se queda tumbado en la cama pensando antes de dormirse la pregunta... LA PREGUNTA que le había hecho Germania que es... ¿Qué pretende? No tiene ni idea. ¿Pasarse los próximos días compartiéndolo todo sin tocarle? Cada vez que le besaba con un poco más de fuerza... maldita sea, antes al menos podía darse un par de revolcones con él antes de que las cosas empezaran a ser... raras.

Luego recuerda que de hecho ayer mismo se lo tiró cuando empezó todo este desastre y se lleva una mano a las regiones vitales porque tiene una imaginación muy vívida y una libido especialmente guerrillera.

Germania corretea felizmente por entre los árboles, con menos escozor y complicación que un rato antes. Al menos le había dado un beso y le había sugerido que fuera un rato más tarde a despertarle... Otra vez se sonroja solo, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en ESO. Falla miserablemente.

Pero... es que si pasaba con los besos, ¿Qué pasaría cuando todo fuera a peor? Gira en la cama haciéndose un poco bolita. Los niños decían que eso era bueno e increíble pero... La verdad es que estaba aterrorizado. Había conseguido calmar a Germania, estaba seguro y probablemente le creería más de ahora en adelante si le decía cualquier cosa, como cuando le había dicho que le gustaba, pero... ese no era el asunto preocupante.

Trata de hacer toooodo el tiempo posible, toooodo, recorriendo más de una vez la isla, yendo y viniendo y pensando que la isla es muy pequeña y que le cuesta un montón de trabajo distraerse pensando sinceramente en que luego volverá a la casa y todo irá más normalmente. Se sonroja otra vez... Tan feliz.

Estaba... quizás simplemente no estaba preparado para el futuro, a pesar de sus esfuerzos en observarlo e imitarlo todo.

En su exploración por la mini isla, encuentra un montón de unas flores muy, muy extrañas, y decide cortar una con el cuchillo de la cocina que se ha llevado antes y llevársela al romano... arrepintiéndose a los cinco minutos de tener la idea (y la flor ya cortada en la mano).

Roma se queda dormido, medio girado sobre la cama, con la cabeza en los pies, estrangulando un cojín con las piernas.

Germania escucha desde que se acerca al romano roncar y opta por hacer algo aún más ridículo que es ir a la ventana y asomarse. Y ahí está tirado en la cama hecho un desastre con un sueño agitado.

El germano frunce un poco el ceño al verle moverse como si tuviera pulgas, intentando entrar al cuarto y siendo detenido por el mosquitero de la ventana... así que tiene que irse a dar la vuelta enteeeera entrando por la puerta.

Entonces se mete al cuarto y ha tenido toooooooooodo el tiempo entre que lo vio por la ventana y ahora, para pensar qué coño va a hacer y entrar en pánico... ou yea, ahora son dos apanicados. _Awesome_.

Mira a Roma en la cama, que trae aun los calzones, se sonroja, se revuelve y se pellizca el puente de la nariz riñéndose a sí mismo por ridículo.

Germania se acerca a la cama un poco... mirándole, cada vez más nervioso, antes de sentarse en el bordecito y poner la flor en la mesa de noche, sintiéndose completamente absurdo y ridículo. Piensa por última vez en las últimas dos horas, que Roma al final le dijo que prefería estar aquí con él, y... cosas bonitas en general. También le había dicho claramente que fuera a despertarle.

Se sonroja mucho, mucho más con la idea de despertarle como le había despertado él, de un beso, y niega con la cabeza levantando un poquito una mano y tocándole el pelo.

— _Rom?_

Este se revuelve, pero no se despierta. Germania piensa una vez más que Roma es terrible e irritantemente guapo. Se sonroja, traga saliva y se levanta. Carraspea.

— _Rom_.

—¿Mm? —entreabre un poco los ojos.

Germania vacila, sentándose en la cama otra vez.

—Ehh... _Ha-Hallo_ —susurra pensando que es inapropiado sentarse y volviéndose a levantar.

—Nnn —remolonea, hundiendo la cara en el colchón.

—Ya ha bajado bastante el sol, no hace tanto calor —susurra cambiando el peso de pie sin saber qué más hacer, esperando, como siempre, a que sea Roma el que resuelva y le atrape.

—Oh... —se masajea la cara y lo ojos.

—Encontré... mira —levanta la flor.

El romano le mira por entre los dedos y ahí está Germania tan mono, serio, con su cara de huelepedo, y su graan flor en la mano. Levanta las cejas, quitándose las manos de la cara.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta mirándola con curiosidad.

—Una flor —asegura extendiéndola hacia él y luego vacila—, ¡no te la traje a ti!

—Oh... —la mira y sonríe con esa aclaración, estirando la mano para que se la dé—. ¿Y a quién se la trajiste?

—La traje para mí —asegura sentándose en la cama.

—Ya veo... —la toma igual—. ¿Estás seguro que es una flor? Es muy rara.

—Estaba en la tierra y tenía hojas también. Pensé por un instante que sería un pájaro, pero _nein_.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

—Ehh... —cosasqueunotienequepensarantesdementir —... pues...

El latino le mira intensamente, a lo que Germania se sonroja hasta la punta del pelo y cierra los ojos.

—Dártela.

—Gracias —responde sonriendo, un poquito sonrojado. Germania abre un ojo, sonrojado aún, le mira—. Me gusta mucho —le sonríe.

El rubio traga saliva y se sonroja más acercándose un poquito hacia él, que sigue mirando su flor aun tumbado en la cama, con una sonrisita idiota. Se agacha un poco en la cama con los labios en beso. Roma le mira de reojo y entra en pánico sin moverse.

Germania se agacha más sobre él, cierra los ojos y le roza los labios, pero Roma tiembla un poco... y gira la cara, apretando los ojos dejándole la mejilla. El germano abre los ojos descolocado separándose un poquito.

Roma se muerde el labio sin mirarle.

—¿Por qué te quitas? —pregunta directamente en la primera pregunta que se le viene a la mente.

—Ah... —traga saliva, nervioso—. Yo...

Germania recuerda el asunto de las vacaciones.

—No quieres un b... —aprieta los ojos callándose e incorporándose, sonrojaaaaaaaaaaaaaado.

— _Non! NON!_ —chilla con esa deducción.

Peor aún con la confirmación verbal. Suelta una grosería entre dientes en su instante tragametierraenesteinstante.

—¡No es eso! —aprieta los ojos tomándole del brazo.

—¿Y qué es lo que es? —pregunta en un chillido, his te ri co.

—Es... e-es... —vacila apretándole el brazo.

—¿Es qué? —protesta—, me has dicho antes que lo que hicieras era porque querías hacerlo y ahora dices que no es eso, _Rom_... No te entiendo. No quieres esto, vale, ya lo entendí, ahora déjame retirarme dignamente.

—Sí que quiero —aprieta los ojos llevándose las manos a la cara. Parpadeo, parpadeo germano.

—Lo que dices es poco convincente después de todo lo que has hecho hoy —suelta sincerote.

—¿Eh? —le mira desconsolado. Germania suelta el aire por la nariz ruidosamente.

— _Rom_ , eres tú el que siempre... hace esas cosas, ¿sabes? Y hoy no las estás haciendo, y... —aprieta los ojos —, cada vez que las hago yo actúas como si no quisieras.

Se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama otra vez con las manos en la cara y suelta una grosería. Germania parpadea otra vez

—Estás actuando como en el día dos.

—El... _quid?_

Germania se sonroja un poco.

—El día dos... —se mira las manos. Roma se quita las manos de la cara y le mira.

—Siempre hay dos días contigo, uno en el que actúas como tú y otro, cuando te hartas —carraspea—, y yo también —carraspea otra vez —, en el que actúas así.

—¿Me... harto?

—Pues lo que sea que hagas, lo que pasa en el día dos. Día dos, es el día en que te largas y hoy no puedes. Pensé que antes habría un día uno, pero... —hace una pausa —, acabo de caer en la cuenta que ayer mismo nos vimos, así que hoy es el día dos. No sé qué pasa después de hoy, ni qué pasa después de que no puedes largarte.

El sajón se incomoda una vez termina de hablar, mirándose las manos. Roma vuelve a cubrirse la cara soltando otro taco. Germania le mira y suspira extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Y ahí sigue el moreno cubriéndose los ojos un poco hasta dejar caer los brazos, derrotado, entonces Germania le toma del brazo y se acerca un poco a él.

—¿Por qué es que te largas siempre? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—Yo... —retrocede un poco.

— _Rom_.

Este le mira en pánico con el corazón acelerado. Así que Germania levanta las dos manos, un poco desesperado y le toma de los hombros.

—Haz algo. Grítame o chilla o pégame o... dime por qué te largas.

Roma le mira a los ojos aun unos segundos y el otro le sostiene la mirada, impaciente, con ganas de sacudirle un poco. Pero Roma le salta encima y le besa.

Germania, que estaba a NADA de pedirle un beso por primera vez en su vida, agradece no haberlo tenido que hacer, apretando los ojos, abrazándole con fuerza y perdiéndose en el beso más rápido de lo que yo quisiera.

El latino le tira contra la cama o contra el suelo o contra lo que sea y de nuevo es un beso súper intenso, comiéndoselo y de nuevo se separa inesperadamente.

—Aaaaaargh... _Nein!_ —protesta el sajón y Roma pelea por soltarse, así que Germania lo suelta —. ¿Qué haces? —protesta.

— _Merda, merda, merda!_ —protesta poniéndose de pie y pateando la cama.

— _Merda was?_

— _MERDA!_ —le grita.

— _Merda was?!_ —insiste levantándose también y medio arreglándose las putas regiones vitales que no le dejan en paz —. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

—¡No lo sé, NOLOSÉ! —chilla y golpea la pared con el puño.

Germania hace los ojos en blanco, sin inmutarse demasiado con este arranque de furia.

—¿Por qué estás TAN histérico? ¡Si no pasa nada que no pase siempre, _verdammt!_

—¡Sí que pasa! ¡JODER! ¡SÍ QUE PASA! —toma cualquier cosa que haya ahí y se la lanza a Germania a la cabeza con furia.

El rubio la medio esquiva como puede, no sin pensar que Roma ha perdido la cabeza ahora sí. Aun así se lleva un buen jarronazo en la cabeza.

—¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA? —grita Germania de vuelta.

—Aaaargh —se da golpes en la cabeza contra la pared con esa respuesta.

—¡PARA! —grita Germania con el antecesor de voz de general nazi que no estamos seguros de que sirva contra Roma, pero bueno, es lo que hay. El moreno acaba con la cabeza contra la pared intentando respirar —. No voy a hacerte daño —susurra recordando que Roma lo que tiene es miedo.

El latino se da la vuelta y le mira levantando las cejas. Germania le sostiene la mirada sin saber si va a atacarle para matarle o si va a atacarle para besarle o las dos a la vez. Roma da un pasito atrás.

—Sigo sin saber por qué huyes —susurra el sajón.

Roma se plancha contra la pared con la respiración agitada y los ojos muy abiertos.

—No te estoy atacando... te estaba... besando.

—Yo hago... yo... —sigue planchado contra la pared.

El germano da un pasito hacia él, cayendo en la cuenta por primera vez que Roma le recuerda a sí mismo. Este se separa un poco más, nervioso, acercándose a la ventana. Germania nota que se le aleja otra vez, y suspira, echando la cabeza al frente derrotado. Se da la vuelta.

—Vete, _Rom_.

Roma parpadea y un segundo más tarde sale corriendo, saltando por la ventana… Y va a darse en la cara con el mosquitero, rompiéndolo.

Germania toma la flor y la tira de cabeza en el cesto de la basura, acostándose en la cama, mirando al techo y frunciendo el ceño, sin siquiera entender lo suficientemente bien como para siquiera sentirse genuinamente mal. ¡Joder con Roma, estaba LOCO!

Roma se quita sus calzones y de nuevo acaba directo al agua.

Bien... progreso... 2%. Eso es Germania... en otros años podemos sacarles de la isla quizás ya hayas conseguido el 3%. Germania nos fulmina a ambas aun en la cama acostadito.

Roma nada por una hora entera, subiendo a las piedras y saltando al mar, viendo los peces y jugando con las olas en general hasta calmarse. Vuelve a la casa chorreando agua por todas partes.

* * *

 _Y aun así, me gusta mucho Roma cantando para controlar el tiempo de la pasta... mi abuela les reza a lo huevos por lo mismo. ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	10. Chapter 10

Germania está explorando la televisión, actividad que Prusia le enseñó cómo hacer, aunque sólo está el canal del clima y uno pornográfico...

—Ave... —se para en la puerta, ahora desnudo porque no ha encontrado su calzón.

Germania, que está viendo el clima de mañana... se gira a mirarle y se sonroja un poco antes de levantarse de golpe. El romano se pasa una mano por el pelo, chorreando, para que no le caiga en los ojos, sacudiéndose un poco el exceso y le mira.

—Ehhhh... —Germania vacila escudriñándole un poco—. Volviste.

—Estuve... —se humedece los labios apartando la mirada, sintiéndoselos salados—. Estoy hambriento.

—Oh —responde Germania, frunciendo un poquito el ceño y mirando de reojo el sillón donde se había sentado antes.

—E igual no hay motivo para tener ningún miedo —responde mirando a la cocina, yendo ahí.

— _Was?_ —pregunta levantando una ceja y siguiéndole.

—Bueno, me he asustado un poco, es verdad —sonríe confiado buscando un vaso y sirviéndose agua fría, bebiéndoselo de un trago.

—¿Un poco? Saliste volando por la ventana —entrecierra los ojos y le mira la sonrisa confiada y recordando que sus hijos hablaban también de miedo.

El latino le mira sin dejar de beber agua y baja el vaso, secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, sirviéndose otro vaso.

—Tras pensarlo un poco he notado que fue una reacción un tanto impulsiva.

Germania vacila un poco y se mira las manos antes de suspirar.

— _Nein._

Roma levanta las cejas mientras se bebe el segundo vaso, bajándolo a la mitad y mirándole.

—Lanzarme eso en la cabeza fue algo un tanto impulsivo, _Rom_. Saltar por la ventana ya no parece algo propiamente impulsivo.

Pone los ojos en blanco vaciando el resto del vaso y dejándolo en el fregadero. Mete la cabeza bajo el agua aclarándose el pelo y lavándose la cara con agua dulce. El germano se tensa un poco con la expresión y le mira hacer sin poder evitar mirarle el culo en el camino, aprovechando que no le ve para hacerlo de manera completamente evidente (como si no fuera completamente evidente cada vez que lo haces).

—Aun así, no entiendo qué es lo que te dio miedo —se le acerca un pasito.

Saca la cabeza escurriéndose el agua del pelo con cuidado de sus rizos especiales y luego se pasa las manos por él para medio peinarlo, secándose la cara con el trapo de cocina que hay por ahí.

—Pues tú fuiste quien dijo que yo tenía miedo.

—¿Y no lo... tenías?

El latino le mira de reojo y luego aparta la mirada, nervioso.

—Bueh, más o menos... tampoco es para tanto —se encoge de hombros yendo a ver qué encuentra para preparar de cena. Elige una cebolla, oliéndolas.

—Saliste corriendo —insiste—, y te habrías ido más lejos de haber podido.

—¿Y? —le mira de reojo con fiereza, pensando que odia que Germania no tenga miedo también y sintiéndose débil por tenerlo él. Se gira eligiendo un par de patatas por tamaño, como le explicó España.

—Y no entiendo por qué tienes miedo, ¿de qué lo tienes?

—¿Entonces por qué dijiste que lo tengo? —se levanta con las patatas y la cebolla en las manos, yendo hasta dejarlas en el mármol, sacando el cuchillo otra vez—. Quiero mi túnica —sentencia tajante tendiendo la mano hacia él, cambiado el tema.

—No quiero dártela—susurra, notando que además está enfadado. ¿Qué no era él el que tenía que estar enfadado después de los gritos y lo que le ha lanzado y que se haya escapado por la ventana? No era divertido hacer el ridículo aquí, frente a él, sabiendo que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lado y no a su lado. Se humedece los labios y frunce el ceño. Roma se masajea las sienes.

—No quiero cocinar con aceite estando desnudo, _Germaniae_...

El germano aprieta los dientes porque esta es una excusa lo suficientemente práctica y sólida como para convencerle.

—No entiendo por qué te enfadas conmigo cuando soy yo el que... —vacila otra vez, mientras se quita la túnica y la extiende hacia él, detestando no tener más ropa que una sola túnica que además es de Roma—, cuando tú eres el que me ha gritado y se ha largado.

—No estoy enfadado —responde poniéndosela y mirándole de reojo. Empieza a pelar la cebolla. Germania se cruza de brazos, sentándose en una silla.

—Yo sí —responde sin pensar y luego se arrepiente porque estar enfadado implica que le jode que se haya ido y no es que no le joda, es que Roma nunca antes había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para enterarse.

Roma le mira de reojo con los ojos empezando a ponérsele rojos por culpa de la cebolla.

—¿Porque me he ido?

El rubio le mira atentamente un instante, antes de desviar un poquito la mirada.

—No sé cómo es que estamos hablando de esto —murmura sonrojándose un poco—. ¡No te estaba haciendo nada, _Rom_! No sé a qué vienen tus gritos o que me lances un vaso en la cabeza.

—Te lo lancé por rabia, porque no entiendes nada —una lágrima resbala por su mejilla, dejando el cuchillo, limpiándosela. Germania, que le ha vuelto a mirar cuando comenzó a hablar, levanta las cejas al ver que se limpia la cara como si estuviera llorando. Flipa.

—Si me explicaras entendería —se defiende en un susurro.

—Bueno, yo no entiendo cómo es que tú no lo tienes —se vuelve a la cebolla y se le vuelven a empañar los ojos y a saturar la nariz, así que la voz le sale quebrada por los mocos.

Germania se muerde el labio asustado ahora sí, porque recuerda bien haber visto a Roma llorar cuando le echó aquella vez de casa y era un llanto histérico, que es muy diferente a esto. Traga saliva.

Roma se sorbe los mocos y se vuelve a limpiar los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Germania vacila un poquito y se levanta y luego mira el cuchillo en la mano de Roma y decide que quizás no sea buena idea hacer lo que planeaba hacer, que era acercársele.

—¿Miedo? —pregunta en un susurro mirando otra vez el cuchillo y luego sacudiendo un poco la cabeza antes de dar un pasito hacia él.

El romano asiente acabando de cortar la cebolla y se lava las manos y la cara. Cuando suelta el cuchillo y va a lavarse la cara, Germania se le acerca por la espalda. Roma se seca con el paño y se sorprende al notarle tan cerca, dando un pasito atrás.

—¿Tienes miedo en verdad? —pregunta en otro tono de voz, más suave que el habitual, mirándole a los ojos.

Roma le mira e inclina la cabeza sin entender cómo puede dudar tanto ahora si antes parecía tan convencido.

—Me alivia pensar que creas que no lo tengo —murmura un poco vulnerablemente recordando cómo ha salido corriendo hace rato.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que haces? —saca una sartén prendiendo el fuego y echándole aceite.

El sajón le mira unos segundos, valorando si decirle realmente lo que pasa. Le mira de reojo echando la cebolla al aceite cuando está caliente, empezando a pelar las patatas.

—Tienes miedo de... —se humedece los labios—, tienes miedo de no dejar de pensar en mí y de quererme y que yo no te quiera, y saber que... —toma aire y aprieta los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

El moreno se detiene, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Ves? Tú no tienes miedo de las mismas cosas que yo —susurra con los ojos apretados, aun negando con la cabeza—. Tú tendrás miedo de estar encerrado conmigo, de no poder ir y divertirte con alguien más, o de... yo qué sé de qué tienes miedo, pero eso no significa que no tenga yo miedo, que me ha permitido llegar hasta aquí vivo.

—TÚ tienes miedo de esas cosas... y crees que yo tengo miedo de... ¿estar encerrado? —levanta una ceja y el otro se sonroja—. ¿Por qué crees eso? —se ríe un poco dándole un meneo a la cebolla y cortando las patatas, sonriendo un poquito.

—Porque yo no te hago daño nunca... al menos no daño en eso —se cohíbe un poco con la risa dando un pasito atrás.

—Ah, _non?_ —le mira de reojo, echando las patatas al fuego cuando la cebolla ya está. A Germania le gruñen las tripas.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, si huyes cuando te... —traga—, no entiendo por qué huyes, ni por qué tienes miedo, y tú te enfadas porque no lo sé, ¡y te enfadas porque no tengo miedo, ya te he dicho que sí que lo tengo!

—No me has dicho qué haces para no tenerlo —les echa sal a las patatas y saca algunos huevos y un recipiente grande de plástico.

—Nada, no hago nada. El miedo es útil —responde cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose.

—¿Para qué? —pregunta cascando los huevos, echándolos en el recipiente, poniéndoles sal y un poco de pimienta.

—Me ha... —le mira hacer, con el corazón acelerado porque nunca ha hablado de esto con nadie—, me ha hecho tener presente que debo irme y no volver.

—Pero volvías... y vuelves —responde dándoles la vuelta a las patatas en la sartén.

Germania se sonroja más, acercándose un poco a ver lo que hace sin poder evitarlo.

— _Nein_ , volvías tú —aclara, intentando darse la misma explicación que se ha dado siempre.

—Pues me dejabas volver en alguna medida —concede, echando un poco de leche a los huevos, empezando a batirlos con fuerza. Germania le mira de reojo y luego se mira las manos, alejándose de nuevo un poco de la estufa y del romano.

—Eras insistente —susurra tenso. Roma suspira sin dejar de batir—. Y yo bastante idiota —se humedece los labio —. Tus hijos insisten...

Roma vuelve a mirarle con curiosidad, bajando el fuego a las patatas

—… en que tú tienes miedo por lo mismo.

—¿Y tú qué crees? —vacila un poco sacando las patatas del fuego y echándolas a los huevos con cuidado de no verter demasiado aceite.

—No sé —se encoge de hombros—, YO sé que todos te han querido siempre y eso les ha matado y sé que sabes que yo... lo hago —se sonroja—, porque aun cuando me odio por ello te lo he dicho y aun así, sé que con todos los demás pasas más tiempo y de ninguno huyes como huyes de mí, así que lo único que puedo pensar es que tus hijos están locos y que hay algo en mí que no... —se encoge de hombros otra vez.

—Pero... yo te lo he dicho a ti también —responde mirándole de reojo, poniendo casi todo el aceite de la sartén en un vaso.

—A mí y a todo el mundo, _Rom_ —le mira hacer, interesado en saber si es verdad eso de que se lo ha dicho a todo el mundo, ya que siempre lo ha supuesto.

—¿Y tú no se lo has dicho nunca a _Britannia_ o a quienes hayas querido? —pregunta mientras mezcla bien los huevos y las patatas. El germano frunce el ceño y le mira a los ojos.

— _Was?_ —pregunta considerando esa una pregunta altamente idiota.

—Lo que digo es que tú no me crees, claro —echa la mezcla a la sartén.

—¿Creerte qué? —pregunta un poco como chillidillo, asumiendo de qué habla, pero temiendo saberlo.

—Cuando digo que te quiero, claro...

El rubio le mira a la cara por unos instantes, poniéndose nervioso.

—A-A mí... —traga —, me da... es... es decir no es que quiera...

—¿Ajá? —toma un plato.

— _Nein_ —susurra.

—¿Y qué... piensas de que me vaya sabiendo que no lo hago con el resto? —susurra.

—Nunca ha sido muy alentador —desvía la mirada.

—No pareces haber pensando nunca en ello realmente —responde nervioso, concentrado en girar la tortilla con el plato.

Germania le mira pensando que claro que ha pensado en ello, muy a su modo, odiándoles a todos y sintiéndose mal por nunca lograr que pasara más de dos días con él.

—No había tanto qué pensar, era claro que... ya sé que tus hijos no me hacen caso con eso, y piensan que no es así, pero era claro que había algo mal.

—Había algo diferente, eso es cierto —asiente—. Pero ¿por qué crees que mal?

—Pues _Rom_ , todos decían —más sonrojo aún—, que habías pasado una semana aquí y otra allá... y unas vacaciones enteras, tus hijos tenían a bien siempre recordarme, especialmente _Frankreich_ , sobre todo el tiempo que pasabas con _Britannia_ y conmigo llegabas y conseguías... —le late el corazón más rápido, pensando en los besos, y los abrazos y un solo día de que se le metiera bajo la piel, suya y de todos en la casa. Niega con la cabeza —, y...

—Conseguía... —suspira moviendo la tortilla.

—Ponerme la vida de cabeza y cuando todos lográbamos habituarnos ya no estabas y yo, no es que quisiera que te quedaras, es que... —dejabas un hueco por DÍAS después de que te ibas, piensa para sí, apretando los ojos.

—No quería hacerte daño —susurra. El germano le mira y levanta una ceja.

—Pues... era lo que siempre parecía, un método de destrucción, el peor, el más inteligente y por el que más te odiaba.

—Si hubiera querido, no me habría ido... hubieras... desaparecido como los demás.

Germania se sonroja y mira la tortilla, porque lo sabe, en el fondo, sabe que fuera como fuera el que se fuera y el que no le quisiera de vuelta le hacía más fuerte, y le hacía vivir.

—Eso no lo sabemos —venga, hay que salvaguardar el honor—, seguramente si te hubieras quedado me habrías desquiciado y te hubiera matado yo.

—Quizás... seguramente eso es lo que me da miedo —quita la tortilla del fuego, poniéndola en el plato, apagando el fuego. Germania levanta las cejas.

—¿Perdona?

—No lo has valorado nunca así, ¿verdad? —pregunta, cortando la tortilla para que se enfríe un poco de aquí a la cena.

—¿Qué pasaba contigo cuando te ibas? —pregunta suavemente.

—Siempre intentaba que lo menos posible... —le mira de reojo.

—¿Que lo menos posible qué?

—Que pasara lo menos posible —se gira hacia él.

—¿Que pasara lo menos posible que... qué? —el idiota.

—De cualquier cosa, ¿Qué pasaba contigo cuando me iba?

Germania se sonroja un poco más.

—Pues... nada. Todo se quedaba como antes y quedaba yo igual. Feliz, en tu ausencia —orejas rooooooooojas. Roma le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Ya veo... ¿entonces por qué supones que pasaba algo conmigo?

El sajón bufa.

—¿Pues qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué era trágico y horrible? ¡Si tú me has dicho que era igual!

—No he dicho que lo fuera, he dicho que intentaba que lo fuera...

—Oh... —levanta las cejas y el romano suspira—. Era un desastre —murmura. Roma le mira de reojo, sintiéndose bastante mal al notar que no parece que Germania hiciera nada en absoluto por protegerse a sí mismo—. Pero —se encoge de hombros —, uno sobrevive, el tiempo pasa y tú, gracias al cielo, te largabas por tiempo suficiente

—Y volvía —sonríe.

—Y volvías —suspira y sonríe muy levecito.

—¿Por qué crees que volvía si crees que había algo terrible en ti?

—¡No lo sé, eso era lo frustrante! Por eso pensaba que volvías a... destruirme por ese método cruel.

—Pero ya lo hemos dicho que no era eso, porque entonces me habría quedado y habría hecho como los demás.

Germania le mira atentamente.

— _Ja_... eso suena más o menos convincente, pero en su momento no lo pensaba así —cierra los ojos —, no sé pensándolo así por qué volverías.

—Y si lo contemplas de esta manera... ¿Lo sabes? —pregunta yendo a mirar a la nevera para tomar un poco de vino, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina con él. Germania se lo piensa y el romano le mira, esperando a ver qué opina de ello.

—Creo que... algo debe haberte agradado, a algo volvías —razona. Roma sonríe y se sonroja un poquito—. Y yo odiaba que volvieras y ridículamente... —niega con la cabeza—, lo esperaba.

Roma sonríe más.

—¡Y tú además metías a los niños!

—Eso lo hacía más fácil.

— _Nein_ , lo hacía más difícil. Tú no peleabas con _Preussen_ por días enteros mientras hablaba de tus hijos, ni peleabas con _Österreich_ hablando hooooras enteras sobre tus músicos. Hasta _Schweiz_ estaba idiotizado con el mercado.

—Por eso era más fácil para mí —sonríe—. A mis niños les gustaban los tuyos también, me han dicho que ahora son hermanos.

Ojos en blanco germanos.

—¡Eso dice _Preussen!_ ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Es el colmo! —protesta, sentándose con su cerveza enfrente del romano. Este se ríe y brinda con él.

—Vamos a comer fuera, debe estar atardeciendo —propone y Germania sonríe un poco, porque le gusta que se ría.

—¿Me... das la túnica de vuelta? —pregunta esperanzado.

—Mmmm... —le mira de arriba abajo de forma un poco obscena—. No.

Se sonroja un poco, cubriéndose las regiones vitales que al menos están cubiertas aún por su taparrabos.

—Tú estás habituado a ir desnudo por el mu... —se lo piensa bien y finalmente tampoco le quiere desnudo a su alrededor—. Vale, no me lo des. Vamos afuera.

—Venga, vamos... —se levanta tomando la tortilla. El rubio le mira de reojo y le roza un poquito del brazo dejándole pasar frente a él. Roma sonríe, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Por qué regresabas aun con el miedo? —pregunta siguiéndole.

—No tenía miedo todo el tiempo y a menudo pensaba que no me volvería a pasar.

—Si no hubieras sido tan encimoso, TAN... —se humedece los labios—, intenso. Quizás no habríamos terminado tan... mal.

Roma levanta las cejas, mirándole.

—Era tu culpa, tú ibas y... todo el tiempo estabas ahí, arriba de mí, adentro de la tina, adentro de la cama, hablando con todos, tocándome, besándome... ¡no me dejabas pensar en absolutamente nada más! —le riñe. El latino sonríe con insolencia con eso—. ¡Deja de reírte, era sumamente molesto! ¡Era como tener la cabeza bajo el agua y no poder salir y lo peor era que cuando salía lo único que quería era volver a entrar!

Sonríe más y se sonroja un poquito, sentándose, dejando la tortilla entre ellos. Germania se sonroja más de lo que se sonroja Roma, sentándose también y cruzándose de brazos, mirando a la tortilla.

—No me gusta hablar de esto.

—A mi sí —se ríe de buen humor.

—Claro, porque yo quedo como el idiota y tú no —extiende una mano a la tortilla sin poder detenerse un segundo más porque eso huele fantásticamente bien y él se muere de hambre.

—No quedas de idiota, a mí me gusta que lo digas —sonríe mirando como come.

A Germania le BRILLAN los ojos repentinamente con lo que prueba, abriendo un poco la boca y mirando la tortilla idiotizado.

—¡Esto está bueníiiisimo! —suelta sincerote, bastante más expresivo que de costumbre, metiéndose un trozo más grande a la boca. Roma sonríe más.

— _Hispaniae_ me enseñó a hacerlo.

—Puefh te enfeñó muy fhien —responde con la boca llena antes de tragar saliva sonoramente. El moreno sonríe más tomando un trozo para sí y Germania traga saliva y le señala—. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta que te diga?

—Pues cosas bonitas como que te gusta lo que cocino, lo que hago o pasar tiempo conmigo.

—No me gusta —responde en automático mientras cierra los ojos y se sonroja.

—Acabas de decir que sí —se ríe.

—Calla —protesta, tomando otro trozo de tortilla y Roma se ríe más—. ¡Yo no soy el que salió corriendo hace rato! —chilla frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —deja de reírse un poco.

—Pues... no lo sé, pero si sales corriendo es porque te da vergüenza —o miedo o lo que sea.

—No me da vergüenza quererte, eres perfectamente querible y me sorprende que no lo haga más gente...

Germania se calla de golpe, deja de masticar y le mira SONROJADO. Roma le mira de reojo y le sonríe. A lo que el germano intenta carraspear con la boca llena, lo cual es un poco complejo, termina tosiendo y desviando la mirada. El latino se ríe al notar la torpeza.

—Deja de decir esas cosas —protesta antes de darle un trago largo a la cerveza.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque son tontas, ridículas y me da igual si soy querible o no!

—Oh... —se queda un poco desconsolado. Germania aprieta los ojos porque claro que le gusta que le diga esas cosas, pero es que es muy difícil admitir eso—. A mí me gusta que tú las digas —¿Ves que fácil?

—¡¿Cómo es que dices eso así?!

—¿Eh? ¿El qué? —le mira de reojo tomando otro trozo de tortilla.

—¡Así! Decir así... "a mí me gusta que digas esas cosas" —le imita.

—Ah... pues es que me gusta —se ríe tontamente, rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzado.

—Pues es que no tiene que ver con que te guste, es decirlo lo difícil —replica tomando otro trocito.

—¿Por qué? ¡Sí es verdad!

—Pues... ¿y no te importa lo que yo piense?

—Pues... claro. ¿Qué piensas?

Germania se sonroja porque no había pensado en ello.

—¿D-De que te gusten esas cosas?

—Supongo —se encoge de hombros—. O de que lo diga.

—Pues... pienso que... —parpadeo parpadeo, estos temas complejitos —, es... me-me...

—Ajá —mira la puesta de sol de reojo, escuchándole.

—Me da vergüenza... —admite sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por tenerlo claro.

—¿Lo que piensas?

— _Nein!_ ¡Qué lo digas! Pienso que es estúpido, que no es verdad y sólo lo dices para avergonzarme.

—¿Crees que digo que me gusta que digas que te gustan cosas de mí para avergonzarte? —repite no muy seguro.

— _Ja_ , lo que quieres es que yo diga cosas tuyas que me gustan para que me dé vergüenza y tú te rías como siempre. Además me da vergüenza admitir que me gustan porque eso quiere decir que tú me gustas y no me gusta que lo sepas —completamente confundido con tanta frase compleja.

—Eres tan mono que te abrazaría todo el tiempo —resume riéndose con la confusión.

— _Was?!_ ¡Yo no soy mono!

—Pues lo siento, el rol del el más sexy es mío, así que eso es lo que te toca —se ríe más.

—¡Tú no eres más sexy!

—Claro que lo soy.

—¡Dejemos de hablar de esto! —rojo como tomate.

— _Non, non_ , ahora quiero que me demuestres que eres más sexy que yo.

—¡Yo no dije que fuera más sexy que tú!

—Yo dije que lo era y tú dijiste que no, así que será porque crees que tú lo eres.

— _Nein, nein..._ ¡yo sólo estaba discutiendo que tú no lo eras!

—Bien. ¿Quién lo es entonces? —sonríe y apoya la mejilla en una mano, recostándose hacia él.

—¿Quién es qué? —nervoisito.

—Dices que yo no soy sexy y tú tampoco... ¿quién te lo parece? —insiste y Germania traga saliva pensando que si hay alguien sexy en este mundo es ÉL... NADIE más.

—O-O-Otras personas... —desvía la mirada.

—¿Quienes? —inclina la cabeza.

—Otras, otras... ¡no sé quién, debe haber alguien más sexy que tú! —chillidillo.

—¿Quién? ¿Mis hijos? ¿Mis nietos? _Franciae_ se ha puesto especialmente guapo con los años, ¿verdad?

Germania se revuelve y parpadea pensando en los hijos y en los nietos, que todos tienen ESA maldita cosa de su padre... y si Francia en concreto era atractivo, aunque España se parecía él, pero... ¡es que son los hijos y los nietos de Roma! , ¡Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en ello!

—Aunque _Hispaniae_ se me da un aire que... y Veneciano y Romano son igual de monos que siempre, pero hacen unos movimientos que... ¿o prefieres a los tuyos?

— _WAS? Nein!_ ¡Deja este tema en paz, no me parece sexy ninguno! —aprieta los ojos.

 **—** Desde luego, el pequeño, el que se llama como tú sigue siendo el que más me gusta, pero _Prusiae_ tiene ese aire rebelde que... y Austria tiene un no sé qué que da ganas de someterlo y bueno, Suiza, que por lo que se nota de la ropa debe tener un cuerpo esplendido y ser de lo más entregado... —alguien se está ganando una bofetada.

En efecto, ¡EN EFECTO! Germania le mete un empujón de aquellos y Roma se ríe, cayéndose de culo de la tumbona.

—¡NISETEOCURRATOCARLES!

—Calma, calma... Mirar no se paga.

—¡Pues aún así! Deja de hacer de desvergonzado que ya bastante tenemos, _nein_ , no considero así a ninguno de mis hijos.

—Conste que he preguntado primero por los míos —se defiende, sentándose de nuevo y tomando otro trozo de tortilla.

El germano se cruza de brazos, fulminándole de lado, satisfecho de que se haya caído al menos, deseando que le haya dolido.

—Su'ongo 'e e'es ggefeggigte a 'itannia 'ntonce' —sigue, mientras come, arreglándose la túnica.

—Me... a qui... ¡oh! _Nein!_ No hablo de _Britannia_ , _nein_ , aunque... bueno, ella... pero no es especialmente sexy, es gritona —frunce el ceño y Roma sonríe con ello.

—No es cierto, a mí su melena roja y su fogosidad me parecen bastante sexys...

Germania lo FULMINA. El romano levanta las cejas intentando dejar de sonreír, un poco acojonado.

—Bien, entonces el mundo entero te parece sexy, a excepción de mí que te parezco... ¿mono? —murmura con su voz monótona.

—Ah, _non, non_. Vamos, sólo mira tu torso, tus músculos y tu cuerpo. ¡Habría que estar ciego! —risita idiota. Sonrojo espectacular germano.

—Cállate.

—¡Si tú me preguntaste! —se muere de risa.

—Pues te pregunté pero no para... no con esa... _Rom!_ —sonríe leeeevemente.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece taaan mal? —se cambia de tumbona a la de Germania.

—¡No sé, es vergonzoso! —igual de sonrisita.

—Bueno... eso tiene cierta... gracia... —sonrisa sugerente de lado, le gatea un poco por encima.

Germania le mira fijamente, un poco nervioso dado el previo de... este sale corriendo cuando se asusta.

—¿C-Cual gracia? No tiene gracia... —susurra mirándole los labios sin poder evitarlo.

—Pues te pones todo sonrojadito... y balbuceas... y tu corazón se acelera... y la piel se te pone de gallina... —enumera y le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz y la barbita.

—Y-Yo... yo... —se sonroja, con el corazón acelerado y la piel de gallina. Tiene además un escalofrío entreabriendo los labios haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no buscarle un beso.

Roma le resigue la línea de la mandíbula con la nariz y le da un beso en la base del cuello.

—Ah, sí... y los escalofríos —susurra.

—N-N... N... —cierra los ojos y trata, con todas sus ganas, de no, NO hacer ningún sonido, olvidando también tratar de no mover la cabeza hacia arriba e inclinarla para que llegue mejor.

Le lame el cuello hacia la barbilla y el germano tiene otro escalofrío, se pega más hacia su tumbona cual si quisiera hacerse uno con ella. Roma inclina la cabeza y le mordisquea el cuello mientras le acaricia el pecho. Bien, ahora obtiene un gemidito súper contenido a cambio. Gemidito de esos que le mandan una señal clara de lo que está haciendo, separándose de él de repente.

Germania abre los ojos leeeentente, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole con intensidad por tres largos segundos. Roma aprieta los ojos y se pasa una mano por el pelo. El sajón le empuja con bastante fuerza, levantándose. Roma se quita para dejarle levantarse y se tapa la cara con las manos, dejándose caer contra el acolchado de la tumbona para hundir la cara en él. Germania le mira, con el ceño fruncido, sonrojado y fastidiado.

—No puedes volver a tocarme —anuncia.

—Lo... siento...

—Qué vas a sentir, yo no lo siento. No te me acerques, no me toques, no me encimes, no me digas cosas idiotas, no me beses ni me lamas ni... —se sonroja conforme lo dice, pero se controla bastante apretando los ojos —. No me toques, en general.

Roma le mira con cara de agonías y desconsuelo.

—Pero...

—¡Y no me mires así! No me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima, ¿entiendes? —sisea con una punzada de agobio en el estómago porque quizás ahora, por una sola vez, lo haga... con tal de no tener miedo.

—Pero... pero... —se le acelera el corazón y le toma del brazo. Germania trata de quitarlo.

—Te he dicho que no me toques —murmura fríamente, peleando contra sí porque en realidad tiene el corazón dividido entre el no querer quitarle y el querer demostrar que no es Roma el que se quita y que por eso no se besan, sino es por él mismo que no quiere.

—Lo siento... lo siento... —repite poniéndose las manos en la cara, haciéndose bolita. Germania suspira mirándole.

—No se te va a quitar el miedo con estar en una isla a solas conmigo —concluye y el latino le mira por entre los dedos—. ¿A qué es a lo que le tienes miedo? ¿Qué mierda te puedo hacer cuando me tienes así? ¡Ya estoy yo, así, dejándote hacerme esas cosas, y ya sabes por qué!

—En realidad no sé cómo es que tú te dejas... —susurra bajando la mirada. Germania se sonroja COMPLETAMENTE sintiéndose tremendamente idiota e inseguro—. Yo... soy un imbécil... y... —le mira—. No me aparté por miedo esta vez.

Germania da un pasito atrás, sin sentir ningún tipo de consuelo con esto.

—Mis hijos... —se pasa las manos por el pelo—. Yo quería... —vuelve a empezar, nervioso—. Nunca me había sentido tan torpe haciendo esto.

—Nunca has sido ni siquiera un poco torpe, deja de decir idioteces.

Roma se ríe, negando con la cabeza y el germano frunce más el ceño porque se está riendo, con ganas de estrangularlo, quiero decirlo.

—Mis hijos me hablaron de una cosa especial que... nunca he hecho y que sólo podría hacer contigo.

El germano se abraza un poquito a sí mismo.

—Le llaman hacer el amor... y quiero hacerlo. De verdad quiero hacerlo contigo, por eso no te he tocado en todo el día.

Germania parpadea y se sonroja más, vacilando entre creerle y no creerle... sintiendo algo raro en el estómago con este asunto de que la palabra "amor" esté en la frase.

—Y qué e... —carraspea, porque le ha salido un hilillo de voz en vez de una frase normal—, qué es eso?

—Es sexo, pero no se hace como siempre, tiene que ser con una persona especial, abriendo el corazón... y me da miedo. Esperaba que mis ganas de estar contigo superaran mi miedo, por eso me he separado, si tenemos sexo normal, no tendré tantas ganas.

Más sonrojo, vacilando un poco con la idea de eso de la persona especial y abrir el corazón (esto último le suena particularmente difícil y agobiante).

—No sé hacer eso.

—Bueno... al menos a ti no te aterroriza —suspira volviendo a frustrarse, hundiendo la cara en el colchón de la tumbona de nuevo.

Germania le mira unos instantes y se sienta a su lado, aun con los brazos medio cruzados (es decir abrazándose).

—¿Qué es lo que te aterroriza?

—Pues... que no me quieras... que me hagas daño... que no puedas soportarlo —susurra. Germania le mira de reojo.

—¿Por qué no podría soportarlo? —pregunta haciéndose una imagen mental de algo horrible y... doloroso o algo así

—Pues quizás... —le mira de reojo—. Ni te imaginas como es, ¿verdad?

—Mmmm... Sexo queriendo al otro —murmura pensando que... él... ha tenido muchas veces sexo con él, en esas condiciones. Se sonroja—. _Nein_ , no me lo imagino —miente y el romano suspira—. ¿T-Tú te lo imaginas?

—Sólo un poco —responde girándose, mirando el cielo.

—Y... ¿quieres hacer eso conmigo? —pregunta sin dejar de mirarle. Roma asiente, aun viendo las estrellas—. Quizás sí me lo imagino.

El romano le mira de reojo.

—No voy a no quererte —susurra el rubio.

—¿Vas a quererme? —pregunta. Germania se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

—Yo creo que a ti te preocupa otra cosa.

—¿Cuál?

—No puede preocuparte que yo no te quiera, así que... —desvía durante un momento la mirada. Roma sonríe un poco con eso—. Quizás te preocupe que tu... —vacila con esto, porque en realidad es lo que le preocupa a él.

—Ven... —pide para que se acerque.

— _Was?_ —frunce el ceño acercándose un poquito.

—Bueno... yo no puedo tocarte, pero tú a mí sí —sonríe.

—No entiendo aun por qué no puedes tocarme.

—Tú me lo has prohibido.

—Ohh... —se había olvidado de ese asunto específico, sonrojándose otra vez.

Roma sonríe, le guiña un ojo... y se le ocurre una idea. El germano se humedece los labios y desvía la mirada sin saber bien cómo comportarse, de ser por él ya se lo estaría comiendo de nuevo.

Abre los brazos para abrazarle y el sajón suspira, rindiéndose con CERO pelea, acercándose un poquito. Roma le pone la mano en la nuca y la otra en la cintura.

—Te detesto —susurra al menos para defenderse un poquito.

Roma aprieta los ojos con eso y el rubio le mira a los ojos. Le latino vacila, porque eso no siempre funciona.

Germania piensa para sí que Roma hoy está actuando REALMENTE extraño, espera no tan pacientemente a que... haga algo. Que es soltarle y ponerse las manos sobre la cara. El germano suelta el aire por la nariz, agobiado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta empezando a estar un poco desesperado, mirándole.

—¿Qué va a pasar? ¡Joder!

—No hice nada esta vez, sólo... _verdammt, Rom_ —susurra sin saber qué hacer, levantando una mano y poniéndosela sobre las suyas un poco torpemente.

—Quiéreme. Has prometido hacerlo.

—Pero si yo te quiero, idiota... —protesta intentando quitarle la mano de la cara —, el que no me...

Germania gruñe, haciendo más fuerza contra la cara y consiguiendo quitarle la mano. El romano le mira y parpadea. El germano le suelta por completo y desvía la mirada.

—¿Ves la torpeza?

— _Rom._

— _Quid?_

—Tienes que hacerlo tú también.

—Lo sé...

—Sé que no lo haces —susurra. Roma le mira—. Eso es lo que te asusta.

—¿Y?

Germania parpadea abriendo la boca para decir algo, y cerrándola otra vez, entendiéndolo mal pero sin saberlo.

—Pues... ahí tienes —susurra empujándole un poco para separarle.

—¿Y qué haces con ello? ¿Ignorarlo?

—¿Qué esperas que te conteste? —susurra.

—La verdad.

—No hago nada, _Rom_. Hacerlo, cada estúpida vez, aguantarme el quererte y la mierda que eso implica —responde bastante más pasional que lo que acostumbra.

—¿Y nunca tratas que lo haga de vuelta?

El germano desvía la mirada.

—No me gusta esta conversación —se le intenta separar un poco.

—Es que aun es peor entonces...

—Maravilloso —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo logras sin esforzarte siquiera?

—¡No sé, _Rom_ , porque soy estúpido! —responde enfadado. Roma le mira porque le parece que no ha entendido realmente lo que acaba de decirle.

— _Was?_ ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Lo logro porque no conozco otra forma contigo, porque no me dejas en paz, por estúpido, por no saber detenerme —insiste y no, no ha entendido.

—Me refiero a mí, idiota. Consigues que yo te quiera sin ni esforzarte, yo tengo que perseguirte y usar todos mis sucios trucos... y si no lo hago mira qué sucede —le señala—. Ahí estás gritándome.

Germania levanta las cejas y parpadea porque NO esperaba esa respuesta.

—Co-consigo que tú...

—Pues, ¿por qué iba a irme corriendo si no?, ¡ya te lo he dicho! —protesta frustrado—. ¡Llevamos un montón de tiempo exagerado hablando de esto!

—Pe-Pero si yo te quiero siendo todo lo idiota y molesto que eres, eso no es esforzarte para que te quiera —susurra no muy seguro esta vez. Roma le mira pensando que en realidad... Germania sí es quien le ha aguantado las peores y aun así... —. Quiero hacer esa cosa —asegura repentinamente.

—Bésame —pide como respuesta.

Le pone una mano en un hombro y levanta la otra mano tomándole del pelo de la nuca un poco bestialmente. Roma vuelve a abrazarle cuello cintura con una mano en cada sitio. Germania le atrae hacia si con fuerza, echándose a su vez para adelante, apretando sus labios contra los del romano. Y eso fue lo último.

Y ahí es cuando Roma le besa de vuelta un buen rato hasta que consigue que al germano se le pasen un poco las ansias y el ritmo sea diferente. Y es Roma el que va a llevar el control de todo esto, el ritmo y quien va a conseguir que Germania reaccione como quiera y... es Germania el que va a notar realmente una diferencia en cuanto a las reacciones del romano.

Y va a ser ese ritmo lento de "no quiero que esto se acabe" alargándolo todooo mucho más dulce que de costumbre. Y por primera vez, Germania no va a enfadarse consigo mismo al decirle que le quiere y que le gusta, buscando mirarle más a menudo a los ojos.

Van a haber como tres veces más besos y caricias de lo normal y no tanto A en B como quizás cabría esperar, la diferencia entre meterlo porque es divertido y meterlo para estar todo lo posible con la otra persona.

Al final, Germania le abraza con bastante delicadeza, atrayéndole hacia sí para que se le recueste encima. Roma lo hace, medio escondido en su cuello, con la respiración agitadita. Debe oír hasta su cuello el corazón que casi se le sale del pecho.

—No quiero que te vayas —susurra y el romano cierra los ojos, concentrándose en ello. Germania le pasa una mano por la espalda, cerrando los ojos. Sonríe un poco.

—No quiero irme.

El germano le suelta un poco de la cintura en respuesta y toma aire, sonoramente.

—¿Fue diferente?

—¿No lo notaste?

— _Ja_ , pero quiero saber qué dices tú.

Roma le mira.

—No queda mucho que decir —vuelve a esconderse. Germania sonríe un poquito de lado, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

—Te quiero —murmura el germano con su voz controlada y suave.

—Yo... estoy enamorado de ti —responde y debe ser la primera vez que se lo dice a alguien. El germano parpadea y le mira de reojo sonrojándose un poco. Roma está con los ojos cerrados.

—Eso es nuevo —susurra levantando una mano y poniéndosela en la nuca.

—Todo es nuevo... —se revuelve un poco.

— _Nein_ —responde sintiéndose especialmente lúcido y claro en estos momentos de tranquilidad.

— _Non?_

—No todo, yo soy yo.

—También yo —sonríe—. Aunque me siento diferente.

—¿Diferente? —le pregunta. Roma se acurruca un poco más sin contestar—. _Rom_... —hala, acabo de descubrir que Germania es del tipo "quiero hablar después de hacer el amor" cuando no termina agotado físicamente.

—¿Mmm?

—Estoy muy contento, ¿estás contento tú? —pregunta con la misma cara de póker, y el mismo tono de siempre.

—Estoy... no estoy seguro —es difícil explicarlo. Germania vacila un poquito y le mira de reojo, tragando saliva sin estar seguro de cómo interpretar esa respuesta.

—¿Estás... —pausa momentánea—. Bien?

—No estoy seguro... creo que sí... —vacila. Germania tiene un poquito de miedo con esa respuesta, así que se tensa un poco—. Estoy abrumado.

El sajón le acaricia la espalda y le abraza otra vez hacia él.

—Abrumado no es malo, ¿verdad? —pregunta sin pensar demasiado—. Es decir, no es que... no es que no te haya gustado... ¿verdad?

Creo que Roma no es el único rebasado por la situación. No es, Germania... querido, como que tu actitud ayude a alguien a estar menos abrumado. Roma suspira y se ríe un poquito, en su cuello. El rubio le da un beso en un hombro.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De tus preguntas y tus miedos —le abraza más fuerte—. ¿Cómo va a no gustarme?

—Siempre has sido un idiota —responde sonrojándose un poco y alegrándose en parte de que esté escondido en su cuello y que no pueda verle la cara. Roma le mordisquea el cuello—. Mmmm... —ronronea sin contenerse esta vez, con voz grave —. _Rom_ …

No se detiene. El germano abre la boca para decir algo más, pero... ¡mira tú! Qué útil es la lengua de roma para callar a un parlanchín anormal. Vuelve a ronronear y repentinamente, en un revuelo y en un segundo de lucidez, se mueve para darse la vuelta y quedar el encima del romano.

Roma le mira parpadeando con los brazos abiertos, tomado por sorpresa. Germania hace lo mismo que estaba haciendo Roma hace un segundo, sonrojado y bastante menos bien hecho que Roma. Este inclina la cabeza, dejándose.

—¿Ya te sientes menos abrumado? —pregunta unos instantes más tarde de una manera incluso un poquito infantil.

—¿Eh? —sale de la estupefacción.

El germano se separa y le pone una mano en la mejilla y se le viene el pelo un poco a la cara. Roma le mira a los ojos y sonríe un poquito al vérselos por primera vez tras el hecho. Germania sonríe también, más de lo que sonríe habitualmente, mirándole con mirada limpia y nítida y sin el ceño fruncido.

Roma levanta la mano hacia él y le aparta el pelo de la cara para verle bien.

—Finalmente... me invadiste —murmura con seguridad, sin fruncir el ceño aun, pero con voz seria. Roma cierra los ojos y sonríe más—. Puedes tenerme a mí, no a mis tierras, porque no tengo, no a mis hijos, porque son adultos. Si quieres... seré un imperio contigo —declara con la misma seriedad.

—Yo no soy un imperio ya... —susurra y ahora sí frunce el ceño Germania.

—Para mí eres mucho más que "un" imperio. Eres "el" peor imperio posible a tener de vecino.

El latino abre los ojos y le mira. Germania se sonroja un poquito desviando la mirada por la ridiculez que siente que acaba de decir.

—Ha sido caro —valora y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Caro...

—El más caro...

—Volverías a hacerlo exactamente igual si tuvieras la oportunidad... —le mira con una cara que es bastante parecida a la que usa Austria cuando mira por encima de las gafas.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Pagar ese precio, lo pagarías y volverías a tener el mismo imperio.

El romano le mira y aparta la mirada pensándolo. Germania le da un beso suave en el temple, mirándole.

—Sí —suelta y Germania suspira, en lo absoluto impresionado con esta respuesta—. Daría mi corazón y mi imperio por hacer esto contigo aunque fuera una sola vez. Y me arrepiento ahora de haber sido tan necio de no hacerlo antes por ignorancia.

Germania le mira con la boca ABIERTA, porque eso... no se lo esperaba.

—Habría dado lo que fuera porque lo hicieras en otros tiempos y ahora pienso que... de haberlo hecho, quizás las cosas no serían hoy como son ahora.

—Creo que no habría funcionado en nuestros tiempos —le mira nervioso.

— _Nein_ —otra vez sube la mano a su mejilla y se encoge de hombros—, lo cual no me importa en este momento.

Roma sonríe otra vez.

—Por fin no tengo tierras, ni hijos, ni nada más que cuidar más allá que a mí mismo —le pasa el pulgar por los labios.

El moreno saca la lengua y se los humedece, lamiéndoselo un poco, provocando que el sajón se sonroje un poquito.

—En realidad es bastante liberador...

—Lo es, al menos no me siento culpable —sonríe un poquitín y el latino se ríe.

—Además... —vacila. Roma le mira, aún riendo un poco.

—Tus hijos idiotas lo saben y hasta los míos lo saben —protesta un poco.

—¿El qué?

—Que esto... Es así y que tú y yo y... —murmura.

—¿Y te parece raro? —sonríe.

—No les impresionó mucho cuando les conté de... —se revuelve un poquito.

—¿De...?

—De Roma, de la vez que fuimos a verte…

—¿Qué les contaste?

—Sobre la vez que... —se revuelve un poco, pero sigue mirándole—, me echaste de tu casa —responde directamente.

—Ajá...

—No les pareció algo tan... impresionante como debía parecerles.

—Ellos son muy listos —sonríe.

—Les detesto también a ellos, aunque —carraspea—, puede que no todo lo hagan TAN mal —se sonroja y Roma se ríe—. ¡No te rías!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Pues porque son molestos! Deberías reñirles.

—¿Por ser listos y notar las cosas? Nunca.

—¡Por ser molestos y SABER!

—Pero si es justo eso a lo que les he enseñado siempre —le acaricia la cara.

—Pues por eso parecen hijos de Loki —protesta Germania.

—Bueno, yo soy bastante parecido a Loki por lo que tú dices de mí —le abraza.

—Eres peor que Loki —le acerca la cara sin mucha expresión, casi a rozarle los labios pero sin moverlos, con plena intención de que sea Roma quien inicie el beso.

Roma levanta un poco la cara para hacerlo y luego sonríe quedándose ahí rozándole sin más. Germania parpadea y le mira.

—Si no fueran así no habrían organizado esto para nosotros —susurra y saca la lengua lamiéndoselos un poco, con los ojos cerrados. Germania entreabre los labios y le tiemblan un poquito para no darle él el beso.

—¿Mmmm?

Roma le captura el labio de abajo entre los suyos y juguetea con él (como no teníamos suficiente con Inglaterra y Francia...). Germania entrecierra los ojos pensando que esto de haber venido a la isla no es una idea tan mala como parecía hace un rato.

Y dos segundos más tarde al inútil de Roma se le olvida que el juego era de tentarle sin besarle. Y ahí están de nuevo, Germania perdiiiiiiido, con el cerebro derretíiiiiido. Y me informa que le acaricia el cuello y el pecho un poco torpemente. Y que hunde la mano en el pelito de su pecho y enreda sus dedos ahí, tirando un poco esperando que proteste.

Pero Roma es un chico fuerte y no protesta, de hecho tiene una idea. Germania ni se entera, NI SE ENTERA. Pero sí que se entera en cuanto Roma se separa del beso, así que se relame cual gato.

—Hay una cosa que me preocupa.

Germania quita la cara de idiota bobo enamorado y enmielado, frunce un poco el ceño y le mira a los ojos. Roma sonríe de lado.

— _Was?_

—Hay algo que quiero que veas.

—¿Qué? —frunce más el ceño.

—Pues es que dijiste una cosa que me escama y... además, si así va a funcionar ahora tienes que saberlo...

Levanta las cejas, humedeciéndose los labios y soltando el abrazo para pasarse las dos manos por el pelo, echándoselo para atrás. El latino le toma de la cintura para que no se caiga y se incorpora también.

—¿Qué es lo que te he dicho que te escama?

El moreno sonríe con picardía y Germania inclina la cabeza con esa sonrisa.

—¡Vamos!

—¿A dónde? —se incorpora más, levantándose del todo y notando que está desnudo, cubriéndose un poco aunque menos que hace rato.

—Dentro, ven —tiende la mano hasta tomarle la suya tirando de él.

Germania deja que tire de ella, tratando de pensar qué pudo ser. El latino le lleva hasta el cuarto y abre la puerta del armario, donde se ve un espejo de más o menos cuerpo entero. El sajón, que aun no se acostumbra a los espejos y menos así de nítidos, tarda un instante en reconocerse, sonrojándose por la desnudez y que además está todo embarrado de... cosas, y bueno... esas cosas que pasan.

Roma se pone frente a él, le toma las manos y le obliga a rodearle la cintura con ellas, haciendo que se acerque. Germania se sonroja un poco mirándose por encima del hombro de Roma.

—Lo que me has dicho, amor mío, es que no soy sexy —explica Roma una vez están ahí. Germania levanta las cejas, se sonroja e intenta soltarle un poquito.

— _Non, non_ —no le permite, sujetando con fuerza—. Así que ahora vas a tocarme y vas a ver cómo lo haces... hasta que te convenzas o tu verga esté tan dura clavándoseme en la espalda que no puedas ni llegar a abrazarme.

(Mátalo, mátalo AHORA para que no sufra... o para que no suframos los demás, más bien)

— _W-W-WaAas?_ —nada más con eso, Germania siente unos calores en la parte de... ahí, justito, de eso que habla Romita.

—Venga, acércate más —tira de nuevo de sus manos hasta sentir el soodadito germano en su culo—. Mira...

— _Nein, nein_ , espera... no voy a... —aprieta los ojos—. _Rom_ , espera...

Roma le mira de reojo. Un hilito de sangre le sale desde ya de la nariz al rubio.

— _Quid?_ ¿Qué pasa?

Germania abre un ojo y le mira, sonrojaaaaaaado...

—Quieres que te... toque... y... vea... y... —traga saliva.

—Sí —tan directo. Germania tiene un señor ESCALOFRÍO—. Mira —le mira de reojo y le levanta una mano hasta su cabeza.

—A-Aja... —mira de reojo el espejo.

El latino le enrolla en el dedo con cuidado y con un escalofrío uno de sus rulitos maravillosos.

—Ha-Hay otro como este, pero trátalo con sumo cuidado, si me lo arrancas te corto las manos.

Germania tira un poquito del dedo sin entender bien de qué va la cosa, notando, eso sí, el escalofrío.

—¡Uh! —protesta un poco, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio empezando a reaccionar ya—. Cuidado mi amor, son muy sensibles...

Al rubio le cuesta unos instantes entender la reacción, pero no demasiados... le empieza a latir el corazón con mucha fuerza.

—E-Esto te... —acaricia un poco el rulito, mirándole ahora con cierto morbo.

—Excita. Mucho —aclara arqueando la espalda un poco, levantando los brazos y Germania siente que le fallan las piernas nada más de verle en el espejo.

—P-Pero si es... —susurra —, pero...

Roma gime un poco, agitándosele la respiración.

—Lo sé... lo sé... pero así es.

Germania se humedece los labios volviendo a mover un poco el dedo, mirándole otra vez de reojo y pensando que, JODER, ¡cómo no va a ser sexy el idiota! Así que Roma da un pequeño tirón intentando soltarse, sonrojándose y reaccionando más.

El germano le hunde la mano en el pelo, aún con el rulito maravilloso enredado en el dedo, empezando a clavarle el asunto un poco bastante así como describía en principio. Roma se le agarra de los hombros con los brazos en alto y le araña un poco peleando para no bajarlos... susurra algunas palabrotas entre dientes y levanta una pierna.

Germania se humedece los labios y le besa la mejilla abrazándole de la cintura y agachándose un poco.

—Por Odín —susurra en su oído, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

— _G-Germaniae..._ —suplica un poco, temblando.

No necesita suplicar más, Germania le recarga un poco en el espejo, mordiéndole un poco el hombro, mirándoles a ambos y terminando por quedar perfectamente listo para lo que se viene.

El romano toma la otra mano del rubio y le obliga a llevarla a sus regiones vitales para que ayude un poco, cada vez costándole más resistir, claro. Abre un poco las piernas.

Germania está seguro de que nunca ha estado tan excitado en su vida... y nadie entiende cómo es que pasa eso si hace menos de una hora estaba... bueno... Se mueve lo mejor que puede, con la mano en las regiones vitales del romano, levantando la otra para acariciarle el pelo sin tener idea de donde tiene los rulitos y sin cerebro para saberlo, mientras le gira la cabeza a Roma y hace lo posible por besarle. Le plancha contra el espejo.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí, ojalá te haya gustado o haya servido para entender mejor como imaginamos el Roma Germania. ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_

 _Como siempre, en estricto orden alfabético:_ _Camelia Rouge, Chibimisuki, Josita, Kokoa Kirkland, Kutzi Shiro, Vicky Lau muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!_


End file.
